See You Soon
by islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are the perfect fit for one another. They soon fall in love and tell each other everything. Spencer and Ashley go thru their share of struggles but worst of all. What if the person you thought you knew everything about just so happened to keep a very big secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey every**__**one! Here is my new story! I hope you enjoy. I actually have this story planned out which means updates more frequently. I know I still have yet to finish INYTS AND FFM, but trust me those will be complete at some point i'm just trying to figure out how what i'm going to do with those stories!**_

_**Thanks to my girlfriend who helps me sooo much with everything especially my stories! She gives me new ideas and proofreads these stories with me! She is the one who bugs me to update so I LOVE YOU BABY! XOXOXOXO**_

_************__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

Hello, Nice to meet you. You're probably wondering who I am aren't you? Well, I am Spencer Carlin. I just moved to LA from the lovely state Ohio. Damn, do I miss home. I was born and raised in Ohio. Blonde hair, blue eyed girl. Not too tall but not too short. I'm pretty fit and have a nicely toned body. I'm smart but not a straight A student. I can be funny, and a rebel at times. I definitely know how to have fun, (insert wink here). I'm 18 years old. I love music like my mom but I feel like my passion is recording stuff. From producing songs to recording music videos or movies. It's fun, I also love photography. There's just something about taking pictures and catching the emotions and meanings in a photo, in that moment. You see things in different perspectives. I'm forgetting something, I know I am... Damn what was it? Oh yeah! I'M GAY! Embrace it.

Ohio is always going to be my one and only home. But I have a feeling I can warm up to good old California. You're also probably wondering why I left Ohio. Let us just say that um people and things can get really messed up... But I am mostly here because my mom really wanted to get out here and start something that involves her true passion in her life. Want to know what that true passion is? Music.

My mom owned a record label on the side in Ohio, but being that the area we lived in, wasn't that big of a town. Also the fact my parents also wanted to live in California, they decided why not move here now while my brothers have just graduated. Plus my sister and I are now in my senior year of high school.

My moms name is Paula Carlin. Blonde haired blue eyed, skinny, not to aged woman. She used to work in the ER in Ohio but like I said also had a record label. Her label company is called Thrill Records. My mom plays a shit ton of instruments. I lost count after I couldn't count on my two hands anymore. My mom has an amazing voice and used to sing to my brothers, sister and I when we were little. My mom did have a singing career at some point in time but stopped after she got pregnant with my older brother Glen. Which brings that to my dad.

My dads name is Arthur Carlin. Brown haired, brown eyed, tall, skinny, not to aged, man. The love of my mothers life and she is the love of his (obviously). My dad owns a club called Air, it's an amazing club! I never thought it would get as popular as it did. He now owns two actually. He had his friend Mark to take over in Ohio while he takes over the one in LA. The grand opening is going to be so much fun. I work with my dad as his assistant manager, if I may add. I handled the VIP lists, for everyone who called in early so they could be the first ones to get in. The best part is that the grand opening is the night of the first day of school! Which means go to school, meet the cool and horrid teachers i'll have this year, go home, sleep, eat, and do homework, then party time! My dad is a really laid back and chill dad. He reads anyone like an open book. Considering the fact that he used to be a social worker.

My older brothers name is Glen Carlin. He is 20 years old. Blonde haired, brown eyed Glen graduated high school but took a year off before going back to school. He got accepted into USC. You have absolutely no idea how shocked I was when he told us he got accepted. This is going to sound harsh but he actually has a brain! Glen isn't exactly the brightest pupil you're going to meet. Glen is actually one of the biggest douche-B's ever.

My second older brother is Clay. He has brown eyes and just to inform you now. Clay is adopted. My dad worked with him as a social worker. We brought Clay in when he was 8. Clay is African american but to us he is just another piece to the Carlin puzzle. I'm glad he is my brother. Even though Glen is the oldest, you'll find it hard to believe that, since Clay is the most responsible. Clay is the complete opposite of Glen. Smart, gentleman like, and responsible. Funny part is, that Clay got into UCLA, rivals of USC. Favorite part about their college lives.

My sisters name is Kanani Carlin, we call her Kani or Nani for short. Her name is Hawaiian and means beautiful. Kani means beautiful sound. She has brown hair and blue eyes, not to tall but shorter than me with body exactly like mine. Kanani is 18 years old. Nani was born 20 minutes after I was. That's right! We're fraternal twins! My birthday is on February 13th and hers just so happened to be February 14th. Weird right? Yeah twins born 20 minutes apart with different birthdays. We are closer than ever. If I need to chat it up about something personal Kanani is there. I'm closer to her out of everyone in our family. I think it's because we are closer in age and almost exactly alike.

* * *

"Spencer come down here! It's time for dinner!" I pulled my headphones out of my ear, quickly set down my pen, and closed my notebook.

Just to inform you, my notebook is very sacred to me. It has all my personal songs and writings in it. Almost like a journal but songs.

When I got downstairs I saw Glen, Clay and Kanani fighting over mash potatoes. My dad is the most amazing cook ever. Which means with mash potatoes, salad, and corn on the table along with gravy, there is only one thing to say...Meatloaf.

"Woo! Meatloaf Monday!" I wooted as everyone started to laugh.

"Kanani, Glen and Clay! Put down the damn meatloaf!" I smirked as I sat down to the left of Clay.

"Yes mom" I chuckled to myself as the three responded in unison.

Glen and Nani were in front of Clay and I. My mom was to the left of me at one end of the table and my dad was on the right of me on the other end.

"Alright kids. Dinner is served." We all started clapping and hooting once my dad brought the pan of meatloaf out onto the table.

"Honey this looks great." My mom smiled and kissed my dad.

"Ew, can you two not? " Glen asked.

"Creepy parent sex!" We all started laughing at Kanani's outburst.

"You two hush before I make you wear the sweaters grandma gave you for christmas, to school tomorrow." My mom glared at the two while crossing her arms as Clay and I fist bumped

"Dig in everyone." Immediately Clay shot his hand out first and just so happened to be get the mash potatoes before anyone else.

"Suckers" I scoffed and shook my head, reaching for the corn.

"So kids, are you four excited for the first day of school?"

"Mom tonight is the last day of summer and we spent it moving into this house. I'm pretty sure class is the only interesting thing we got." Glen replied while setting down the salad. My mom shook her head and scoffed.

"Spending time with the woman who gave birth to you isn't interesting?" I laughed as my mom fake gasped and put her hand over her heart. "Hurtful."

"Mom we all love spending time with you, it just that it gets old." I face palmed myself and shook my head at how stupid Glen was acting.

"You're screwed." I commented and everyone laughed.

"What why?!"

"You just told mom she gets old. Nice choice of words peanut brain." Glen kicked me from underneath the table and I shrieked in pain.

"Ow, damn it Glen!" My left shin urgently shot up into my hands.

"Deserved it." Kanani laughed and I flipped her the bird.

"Spencer stop. Glen apologize."

"Sorry"

"Forgiven douche-B"

"Spence, ready for the grand opening tomorrow?" I nodded my head and smiled at my dad.

"It's going to be totally kick ass!" I yelled.

"Spencer watch your mouth and lower your voice."

"Got it"

"Spence I want you there by 11:00. Glen, Nani and Clay, the same goes for you. I need my wife and children there for the big opening. You don't have to stay with me the whole night but you do need to stay for when I announce everything and cut the ribbon."

"Sounds good" Came from the mouths of us all.

"Good."

After a few minutes of talking and laughter we all cleared the table, and headed our separate ways. Mom and dad stayed downstairs and watched a movie. Glen went outside to practice some basketball for the first day with USC. Clay went in his room and got his stuff ready for class, while Kanani followed me to my room.

When we got in we pulled out our guitars and practiced.

"Ready for tomorrow night?" I looked up at Kanani. She was looking over her song for the club.

"Kind of, i'm really nervous." I patted my sisters shoulder then went back to reading over my song.

"You'll do great. Just relax and let the music take you." I shrugged and started strumming my guitar lightly.

"How do you not get nervous?" I shrugged once more and looked at her.

"Picture everyone naked." I smirked and winked as Kanani shook her head in disgust. "Hey, you never know. Maybe some of the girls there are really hot."

"You're so gay." Nani started to laugh as I joined in.

"I'm proud of it."

"As for me sister."

Oh yeah I forgot to mention that. Kani is also gay.

"Good, now tell me what song you're going to play." Yeah I wasn't asking, more like commanding. She always keeps her music a secret from me but I can't do that with her.

"Nope."

"Bitch tell me!" I slowly put my guitar down.

"Nope."

"Tell me!" when I was done yelling I threw myself to her and tackled her onto my bed.

"Fine! Just get off!" I smiled and moved off my sister.

"Spencer, i'm singing...none of your business."

"None of my business? When did you write that?" My sister started laughing and looked back down at her papers. "What?! Come on tell me- wait. You asshole"

There goes the tackling again. I love my sister. We get along so well!

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Chapter two should be up soon! I hoped you liked it, more to come**_


	2. Ashley 101

_**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Hope you all keep reading! Things will get more cleared up and interesting soon!**_

_**I love my girlfriend!**_

_****__****__****__********__Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!_

School...School... School is just so damn complicating! I am BEYOND happy that this is my last year of high school. I'm Ashley Davies. Music is my passion. Writing is my vision. I have a half sister. I have an evil step mom who just so happens to really be my real mom. I also have a famous daddy. Here's some information you might want to know about the Davies family. Brunette haired. brown eyed girl, i'm not the tallest nor the shortest. I'm pretty toned and fit. Just to be nice, i'm going to tell you some of my nicknames. The ones I actually remember are Lesbo, Dirty Davies, Ash, and Assley. You may not call me Assley! Kyla calls me that when i'm being an ass to her. Their interesting nicknames huh? Yeah I earned Lesbo because well... I like girls. I don't care what you think about me liking girls. As long as I am happy. I earned Dirty Davies, because us Davies have this thing called the Davies Charm. No one can resist and if someone can then that is very rare. Anyways, I use my Davies Charm to an extent with girls. Let's just say I go through girls the way you would go through um...paper towels? You have two groups when it comes to me. The group of girls that hate me and the group of girls that wanna have sex with me. The hate me group is bigger. Needs no explanation as for why.

My moms name is Christine Davies. My mom has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She always has new man candies every week or months. We don't get along very well but i'm used to it. My mom isn't old but isn't young. My mom acts like Cinderella's evil stepmother. All Christine does is care about how much money she'll get out of something or someone. That is why mommy dearest is always dating the rich lawyers or doctors. She swore to never be with a rockstar again.

My daddy's name is Raife Davies. Blonde haired blue eyed guy. You might know him. Yup, you got that right. I have a famous daddy who is the singer of Purple Venom. I'm really close to my dad but not my mom. At times I wish I was closer to my mom but most of the time I don't worry about it. My dad is always on the road. He is either going to press conferences, tours, or interviews. It does suck but i'm used to it. My parents are obviously divorced but my dad is doing his best to be in our lives.

My sisters name is Kyla woods. Brunette haired brown eyed girl just like myself. My dad kind of left my mom for a groupie. I was born then Kyla was born from the groupie my dad used. My dad apologized to both my mom and Kyla's mom. He asked if they would allow him to stick around in our lives and they both agreed. Kyla and I live together now. We bounce house to house. Kyla and her mom moved down to LA from New York this summer. They aren't going to be here until tonight. Which sucks because Kyla will miss the first day of school. Kyla is a couple months younger than I am but we are super close. Kyla is dating my best friend Aiden Dennison. I went to visit New York with Kyla and brought Aiden along. They quickly hit it off. Aiden also has a sister named Lokalia who is his my age and is also my best friend.

* * *

Right now I'm on the phone with Kyla. She is packing the last of her stuff up. Good thing I woke up earlier than usual and got ready pretty fast.

_"So Ash, excited for school?"_ Whoa that made me laugh.

"Ha! Yeah, totally! Kyla you know I hate school. I'm tired of all the homework, tests and teachers. Mostly everyone at school hates me anyways. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." I smiled through the phone.

_"Shut up. I know you think i'm a nerd."_ I started to laugh because Kyla practically just read my mind.

"Ky, when are you going to embrace your inner nerdiness?" Que creepy grin.

_"Stop smiling like that you creep."_ She's watching me!

"You know me so well! Anyways, I should go. Its already 7:30 and school bell rings at 7:52."

_"Ugh no! This means I have to wake up earlier this school year!"_ Kyla groaning through the phone made me to chuckle to myself.

"Sucker!" Kyla started cussing at me after I yells at her. "Oops, look at the time 7:35, bye bye!" I quickly clicked on her and ran downstairs.

Unfortunately, my mom was in the kitchen, putting creamer in her coffee. I grabbed my satchel off the counter and grabbed an apple.

"Ashley, stop right there." I rolled my eyes and back pedaled my way to the kitchen.

"Yes Christine?"

"I'm leaving to go on a cruise with Richard, i'll leave money here for you and some in your bank account." I nodded and turned on my heels.

"Thanks, have fun"

"Do not bring any of your playthings over here while i'm gone. I don't need them stealing anything again." I cringed at the word "Playthings"

I wasn't proud for going through girls one by one. I just haven't found someone interesting or someone who isn't just looking for sex. Although the sex is a bonus, but may I inform you that I have had my deal of girlfriends...I just cheated on all of them.

"I don't like the word playthings for your information. Plus i'm not planning on having anyone over this week. I need a break from the girl drama."

"I still can't believe my daughters gay."

"I still can't believe you're my mom." Christine scowled at me and I smirked. Finally I made my way out of my house and to my car.

* * *

When I got to school I went to the computer lab and printed out my schedule.

_English - Fitzgerald_

_Social Studies - Dahl_

_BREAK_

_Viscomm. - Gates_

_Free period_

_LUNCH_

_AVID - Jergens_

_Free Period_

Damn I got some pretty cool classes! Just in case you were wondering, Viscomm, stands for Visual Communications. Which is practically like video recording and stuff like that. AVID stands for Advancement Via Individual Determination. I needed it as my last elective and it's a college readiness class.

I have awesome teachers. Besides Ms. Jergens and Mrs. Fitzgerald. In the beginning of the school year they are super uptight about things.

**_BUZZZZZ!_**

Ugh time for English. Wish me luck.

* * *

Luckily I made it on time for class. Another win for me to the fact my best friends are in my class.

"Ms. Davies glad to see you in my AP English class this year. Thank you for being on time." I nodded.

"Glad to be here ma'am." I walked to the back of the class and hugged Lokalia and fist bumped Aiden before sitting on our tables.

"What's up Ash? How was your summer?" I shrugged and looked at Lokalia

"Fun, plenty of New York clubs and parties." I winked at Lia and we started to laugh.

"You're bad Davies" Lokalia is just like me. That is why we are best friends. No one understands us better than each other and Aiden. Aiden is the best guy friend you could ever ask for.

Aiden is the gay guy friend you've always wanted but straight. Which makes it amazing because Lokalia also likes chicks, so we all talk about chicks. Aiden at least has more respect towards girls when it comes to sex, unlike Lia and I.

If you're wondering what they look like, Aiden has bright green eyes and light brown hair, plus he is super buff and really tall. Lokalia has light brown hair and gray eyes, she has the same body as I do and just so happens to be the exact same height as me.

"Dirty Davies."

"Something you shouldn't be proud of." I glared at Aiden.

"I'm not" I snapped. Aiden rolled his eyes as the bell buzzed again.

"Alright class sit down!" Mrs. Fitzgerald announced. In that moment I swear I had met eyes with the most beautiful girl in the world.

This blonde haired girl with blues eyes walked in with another girl a little shorter than her, following behind.

"Excuse us, but we're new here and we got lost looking for your class." says the blonde as she and the brown haired girl handed Mrs. Fitzgerald their slips.

"What are your names?" I tried listening closely to catch the two girls names but Aiden nudged me and made me lose my focus.

"Hey Ash."

Why is he whispering?!

"What?! I was trying to listen for their names." I slightly punched his arm.

"Hot right?" Lokalia is also whispering now!

"Why are you two whispering?"

"We do not know. But answer the question! Hot right?" Lokalia has the same taste in girls as me. I looked back and nodded at Lokalia as I watched the two girls make their way back to where we were sitting.

"I dare you two to talk to them." I looked over to my right at Lia, with questioning eyes.

"Want to?"

"How could I pass this up?" We laughed and sat down in our seats.

"Okay everyone pull out your textbooks and open it to the poetry section, page 1190." I reached underneath my desk to grab the class textbook. Thanks to my peripheral vision, I noticed the beautiful blonde looking at me. When I sat back up I turned to look at her. I waved once and she smiled.

She looks so beautiful with a smile like hers.

"So class, all of you need to get into groups of twos or threes. Everyone in the group needs to find out something you all have in common then write a free verse poem in it. You could use Alliterations, Figurative Speech, Personification, Etcetera. Sound good?"

"Yes Mrs. Fitz." The whole class replied in unison.

"Good, now get to it."

_Let's have some fun with this Davies._


	3. See You Soon CH3- Dirty

_**A/N: Whats up?! CH. 3 for all of you! Enjoy! I love my girlfriend :) Blame her for further distractions!**_

_**I think i'll be posting a new chapter every Friday, Saturday and Sunday! School is starting in 18 days so after school starts i'll continue doing my best to post as much as I can! School comes first! **_

_****__************__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

_**CH.3- Dirty**_

Kanani and I finally found out where our class is. Do you have any idea how confusing these class numbers are?! King High Tech is like a freakin maze!

The both of us were scared as we walked into first period AP English, five minutes late. It was so awkward! Being the new girls and showing up late is not the business!

I walked into the class first since Nani was too shy. That's one thing we don't have in common! Right when I entered I looked to my left and my eyes meet with the most beautiful brown eyes ever. There was a extremely hot slash beautiful brunette sitting on her desk, talking to two other people.

I looked over my shoulder to break the attractive girls gaze and noticed Kanani was holding a gaze of her own with the girl next to the brunette. I looked over to the three friends and smiled shyly to the buff guy sitting in front of the two girls.

Finally I spoke up, thinking it was the proper time to talk. "Excuse us, we're new here and we got lost looking for your class."

"What are your names?" I handed the teacher my pink slip and schedule while Kanani did the same.

"I'm Spencer Carlin." I shook the teachers hand then moved out of the way.

"I'm Kanani Carlin." Kanani shook the teachers hand as well then moved so she was on the side of me, less visible.

"Welcome, I'm Mrs. Fitzgerald. There are two free seats in the back. Feel free to go take those. You two didn't get any textbooks did you?"

"Um, no ma'am." I replied shaking my head.

"Good, you don't need them for this class. We have a class set. Nice to meet the both of you. Hope showing up late doesn't become a habit."

"Nice to meet you." Nani and I both shook her hand once more and walked to the free table in the back. I was surprised it wasn't individual desks. The tables were desks conjoined.

"Okay everyone pull out your textbooks and open it to the poetry section, page 1190." I reached underneath my desk to grab the class textbook.

Thanks to my peripheral vision, I noticed the beautiful brunette looking at me. When I sat back up I turned to look at her. I waved once and she smiled.

She looks so beautiful with a smile like hers.

"So class, all of you need to get into groups of twos or threes. Everyone in the group needs to find out something you all have in common then write a free verse poem in it. You could use Alliterations, Figurative Speech, Personification, Etcetera. Sound good?"

"Yes Mrs. Fitz." The whole class said replied in unison.

"Good, now get to it." I quickly turned to Kanani and looked at her with excited eyes.

"You thinking what i'm thinking?" I chuckled as Kanani nodded.

"Both of the girls are smoking hot?" I took my lip in between my teeth and nodded.

"Glad you picked up. I caught you holding that gaze with the girl on the right." I leaned back against my chair and winked. Kanani blushed and I started to laugh.

"Shush, the girl is attractive. I can't help it." Finally she brought her eyes up from the ground.

" I feel ya. The brown eyed girl over there is totally smoking and... different." I shrugged and flipped open my book.

"What do you mean different?" I shrugged once more and looked over to my sister, who was still trying to find the book page.

"I don't know. I can't really explain it. All I know is that she is different from others. I sort of just...feel it you know?"

"If you say so." Once Kanani found the poetry page, we read over the structures of poetry.

"What do you want to do this stupid poem on?" I turned my body so I was completely facing my little sister while she focused on reading.

"Free verse with two lines of personification about music."

"Nice choice." I pulled my binder out of my black satchel. I placed it in front of me, and took some pieces of paper out, handing one to my sister." I sat up straight and adjusted myself. While fixing myself up, I noticed Nani's eyes widen.

"Nani what's wrong?" Kanani's eyes shot to the ground and leaned in closer to my ear.

"Hot girls 8 o'clock." I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at my sister in confusion.

"What are you talking about?!" I apologized after I noticed I yelled that question a little too loud. After I looked back over from the audience of classmates listening to Kanani's and my conversation. I felt my binder tap my arm then move by.

When I looked up there was the beautiful brunette I held a gaze with, "Hey, my friends call me Ashley but you can call me tonight." I gave the brunette a weird smile then started laughing to myself.

"Well nice to meet you tonight, when was the last time that actually worked on someone?" I smirked as the brunette shook her head.

"Ouch." We started to laugh quietly as the brunettes hand shot to her heart, "Just a little ice breaker for you, which apparently worked." The brunette smiled showing off her pearly whites.

"Wow! Good job. Lame pick up line but nice try. Pretty smile you got there as well." There goes the blushing. This is weird, i've never had confidence like this before.

"Why thank you. And ya I know. Just trying to break the ice, which might I add. Totally worked!" I watched as the brunette stuck her hand out, "Ashley Davies." I looked down at her hand and gently shook it.

"Spencer Carlin, nice to meet you." I looked over my shoulder and noticed Kanani talking to Ashley's friend. "That's my sister Kanani."

"Nice to meet you Kanani, i'm Ashley Davies." Ashley stuck her hand out once more, as Kanani shook it.

"As for you," Kanani turned her focus back to me and the brown haired girl. "Lokalia this is my sister Spencer."

"Spencer." What is up with all this hand shaking today?

"Lokalia Dennison."

"And i'm Aiden Dennison." I jumped as the big buff guy sat in between Nani and me.

"Nice to meet you all." Nani and I made eye contact with one another and quietly giggled to ourselves for saying that in unison.

"So Spencer, do you plan on calling me tonight?" I looked back to my left and focused on the brunette.

"M-maybe." I stuttered out. Be smooth Carlin!

"Maybe? Come on this might be your only chance Carlin. I have girls waiting for their turn." Ashley smirked and my jaw dropped slightly.

What an egotistical jerk.

"I think i'll pass. Don't want to catch anything." I looked up at the class clock.

Yes two minutes left! Start packing!

"OHHH! Looks like she got you there Ash!" I smirked and leaned forward to put my binder in my bag.

"Nice tattoo, how'd you get it?" I quickly pulled my tank-top down and sat back up.

"What happens when you're friends with a tattoo artist and beyond drunk." I crossed my legs and waited for that one rude comment.

"Probably dirtier than me." Ashley smirked at me. I crossed my arms and glared.

"Wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." Looking up at the clock one more time, I noticed we had a minute left of class. I reached over and grabbed my bag. Kanani picked up on my movements and did the same.

"Ouch, that hurt Carlin." I shrugged and stood up. "Aw, leaving already? I was just starting to have some fun." I pointed to clock.

30 seconds left.

"Bells about to ring." Nani stood up and exchanged numbers with Lokalia. Aiden pulled me in for a hug and I couldn't help but return it.

**_BUZZZZZ!_**

"Bye Carlin!" I shook my head and moved away from the group. "Call me when you want to loosen up!"

"Thanks but no thanks!" I started to walk away, caught up in the group of teens trying to escape this class.

"You're missing out!"

"See you later Dirty Davies!" I shouted back over my shoulder.

"How do you know about that name?!" Ooo Ashley sounded pissed!

Once I reached the doorway I yelled back once more. "Wild guess!" Kanani and I started laughing so hard when we got into the hallway. No way in hell was I going to slow down and listen to what Ashley had to say

* * *

Once I reached my car, I pulled my keys out of my bag and pressed the unlock button. I opened the door and reached over to put the keys in the ignition to turn the car on. After my car was turned on, I put the convertible top down and threw my bag in the backseat.

I climbed into my seat, buckled up and grabbed my glasses out of the glove compartment. Right when I put my car in reverse and was getting ready to back out. I heard someone call my name.

"Spencer!" I quickly took my foot off the gas pedal and turned to my left to see my sister.

"What?" I chuckled as she tried to catch her breathe. "You okay?"

"Bitch I was yelling your name since you walked off after class."

"Sorry." I just shrugged it off. I adjusted my rearview mirror and caught someone staring at me. Ashley Davies. I smirked and waved. Which she returned.

"Where you going?"

"Okay you know what, just get in. I want to go to Jamba Juice for a smoothie and you're wasting my break time!"

"Woot! Thanks sis."

"Yeah ,yeah ,yeah." Kanani hopped over the car door and buckled up. I reversed and slowly pulled out of the school parking lot. Before I got to the exit, I made contact with Ashley one more and half smiled. Speeding off into the wonderful California sunny weather.


	4. Show Me, Club Night

_**A/N: CH. 4! Hope you are all enjoying so far! Thanks for reading and more drama to come! **__****__************__I think I'm going to start posting every Saturday & Sunday :) gives me time to write!_

_****__************__I love my girlfriend! Who helps me so much. I love you baby xoxo_

_****__************__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

_**CH.4- Show me, Club Night**__  
_

_I just think this is all so weird for me. I mean, how can someone so beautiful, yet rude be so intriguing? Here I am, this girl who doesn't care what anyone has to say about herself, care about what one new girl at school has to say about her._

_This just seems weird to me. I know it doesn't sound like it but it does. Spencer Carlin. Spencer freakin Carlin, I have no idea if i'm going to rue the day I met you or absolutely love it._

_Don't get me wrong, I was also rude which was a shock because i'm never rude to someone when I first meet them. But something just struck a chord and I was rude. Something about this girl, triggered something in me to be so mean to her._

_I don't regret anything, but I will admit that I came about our conversation in such a terrible way._

_You know what?! I'm going to stop moping about what I said and apologize to her the next time I see this chick. Yup, sounds good to me. Look at you Davies! Trying to be the bigger person now a days!_

* * *

I turned my car off and grabbed my bag off the passenger seat. I just got home and I can't even take a break and relax after school. I need to get ready for this new club's grand opening in West Hollywood.

The club's name is Air. I've never heard of a club with the name Air but I have a feeling this club is going to be pretty laid back and cool.

I unlocked the front door and threw my bag onto the couch, when I looked up I was greeted by someone I missed deeply.

"Kyla?!" There was my half sister standing in front of me with a huge grin on her face.

"Ashley! I missed you!" We ran towards each other and met one another half way. Engulfing each other into a big hug.

"How was your last week of New York?" I pulled back and had the biggest smile on my face

"It was amazing but it would've been way more fun if my sis was there." Kyla started giggling as she nudged my arm.

"I wish I was. But it wasn't my place considering it was time for your mom and you to hang before you left."

"True. Thanks for telling me you live in a damn palace!" Kyla's voice echoed throughout the living room.

"Sorry I thought I mentioned that. Oh please, it isn't even that big of a house!" Kyla shook her head and we made our way to my kitchen.

"Bullshit." We laughed as I grabbed a couple beers from the fridge.

"Beer?" Kyla nodded and I popped the tops off both of the bottles. I handed Kyla her beer and took a sip of mine.

"Thanks. Where's Christine?" I shrugged and took another gulp of beer.

"Off on a cruise with her new man candy. She'll be gone for a few months."

"So alcohol, big house and lots of money all to ourselves?" Kyla grinned and I nodded.

"Awesome right?" Kyla excitedly nodded her head and hopped off the counter stool.

"Very." We slowly made our way upstairs. "How was school?"

"Stupid as always." I scoffed and my thoughts shot straight to Spencer.

"Why?"

"Met a girl." My sentence was cut off by an eager Kyla.

"Oh my gosh who? Wait should I ask just yet? Is she cool? Is she hot? When can I meet her?!" I laughed and put my hand on Kyla's shoulder.

"Kyla chill, and let me finish. Her name is Spencer Carlin. You can meet her tomorrow at school. It went well at first, then I let my big mouth say some things I shouldn't have said and she said some things she shouldn't have said as well. It went all wrong and I ruined it." I took another big gulp of my beer and shook my head.

"Well you two should apologize to each other." I nodded in agreement. "And you should learn to control what you say. Don't let your ego get to your big ass head." Kyla laughed and I playfully punched her arm

"Got it, thanks" Kyla smiled and rubbed her arm. I stopped walking and looked over to Kyla."Kyla this room is yours." I opened the second door to the right and let Kyla walk in before me.

"Ash...this room is amazing! Can't believe you already had all my stuff put in here!" I smiled and gave my sister a side hug.

"Anything for my little sis. Now, go get ready." Kyla turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Where are we going? Please, please, please tell me we are not going to that new grand opening for that one club." I started rocking back and forth and looked up.

"You mean Air?"

"That's the one." I looked down once more then dropped to my knees.

"Please?! Kyla please?! Just this once! Come on! Your boy toy is going to be there. Aiden do you remember him? Lokalia is going to be there and I want to go just to see how the club is. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I held my hands together in front of her and pouted

"Nope!" Kyla crossed her arms and turned her back towards.

"Fine" I scoffed and stood up. "I guess I won't take you shopping." I smirked as Kyla slowly turned back around

"Ugh! Damn you."

"Chop chop! We have to be there by Midnight. I got us on the VIP list so we don't have to wait in line." I smiled,turned around and skipped away to get ready.

_What should I wear?_

* * *

It is barely midnight, Kyla and I just got to Air. Lokalia text me telling me her and Aiden were already inside waiting and drinking.

"Ashley Davies." The big 300 pound bouncer flipped through a few pages and nodded his head. The bouncer across him unhooked the rope in front of Kyla and I.

"Have a good night." said Bouncer number 1

"We will, thank you." Both nodded their heads once. I grabbed Kylas hand and dragged her into the club.

It was so amazing! There were lazer lights flying everywhere and strobe lights flashing! There was a bunch of waiters and waitresses serving people drinks they ordered. Everyone was dancing and the DJ was amazing.

Kyla and I looked around for our friends, finally spotting them at the bar. We rushed through the crowd and hugged the siblings once we reached them

"Sup guys."

"Not much, Aiden over here is exceeding his drinking limits." Lokalia laughed as Aiden knocked over some shots.

"Sshut up. Nno i'm nnott!" Kyla, Lia and I, eyed Aiden up and down and started to laugh as he slurred his words.

"No more for you big guy." I patted his back and waved over the bartender "Rum please."

"Coming right up." I watched as the hot blonde bartender walked to go get my drink. I couldn't help but stare at her ass.

_What is up with me and blondes?!_

"So Ash," I turned my head to the left and looked at Lokalia. "Have you seen Spencer yet?" I shook my head and thanked the waitress as she came back with my drink.

"Nope, I hope I don't."

"You and me both know that is not true." I shrugged and took a sip of my rum

"Shut up. You and me both know I don't like to admit to things." Lokalia shrugged and I took another sip of my drink.

"Oh shit, there's Kanani!" I hummed and Lia pointed straight and I followed which way her finger directed my eyes. There was Kanani, standing and talking to some girls.

"You really like that girl huh?" I looked back at Lia as she blushed." You do don't you?!" I laughed as she shrugged

"So far," she got quieter, trying to figure out what to say, "Since this morning, I guess you can say that i'm digging this girl." I put my hand on her shoulder as she looked in my eyes.

"I'm happy for you," Lokalia smiled at me and I moved my hand. "Go get your girl." I tilted my head to the side, signaling Lia to go talk to Kanani.

"I will, thanks" I lifted my glass in the air to her then took another sip.

"Ash, drunk boy over here and I are going to dance." Kyla shouted in my ear. I nodded and finished my drink as the couple walked off into the crowd.

I turned around and waved the bartender over once more.

"Another rum please and thank you." Moments later the bartender came back with my drink and I handed her a tip. I turned on my heels to face the crowd of people. Lost in my own little world of thoughts

"Scoping out your prey?" I jumped, a little startled at the familiar voice. I looked over my left shoulder and saw someone I was not expecting.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked as the blonde girl blushed.

"Liking the club so far?" I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

"You can say that." my small grin turned into a wide smile as I saw Spencer's genuine smile spread across her face. "Spencer, I wanted to apologize. I acted like an asshole this morning. I don't know why, i'm usually not like that at first."

"Say no more. You've been forgiven before you apologized. I wanted to apologize as well. I shouldn't have said the things I said. Trust me when I say I am never like that." I smiled and looked down. "I think it was the first day of school nerves." I took Spencer's hand in mine and smiled

"Forgiven." We both looked at our hands as I gently squeezed hers. "We good?" Spencer nodded and I smiled.

"Cool, friends?"

"Friends." Right when I was about to move to hug Spencer, a deep voice blew through the speakers catching both mine and Spencer's attention.

"Welcome everybody! I'm Arthur! Is everyone having a great night?!" Everyone in the club started hooting and hollering towards the man on stage.

"Okay everyone, we have a special thing we do here at Air. Every other night we have live performances. Tonight i'm having both of my daughters come up on stage and perform their own songs. I'd like my oldest daughter to come up on stage"

Everyone started to hoot and holler once again

"Spencer Carlin can you please come onto the stage?"

Wait did he just say Spencer Carlin? That's her dad? Spencer's going on stage? Since when does she sing? Hold on a second I just met her.

"That's my cue to go. Catch ya later Ash." I turned to see Spencer walking up on stage. I watched as she grabbed her guitar and talked to the band members.

"What's up everybody?! I'm Spencer Carlin, I hope you all enjoy your night here and have fun!" I smiled and clapped along with everyone else.

Spencer turned around and nodded to the band. In unison the band started to play, Spencer closed her eyes and started to sway to the music. I smiled and watched knowing the feeling and thoughts she had going on.

Spencer looks amazing, she looks like she is really enjoying herself. Just watching her makes her even more intriguing. Damn, Spencer is beautiful. Her voice is even more amazing.

_**Oh yeah, oh yeah, here we are again**_

_**I can see it in your eyes, you want a good time**_

_**You wanna put your body on mine**_

_**Alright but don't change your mind, don't change it, oh no**_

_**Oh yeah you called me today, drove all this way**_

_**So don't let this buzz go to waste**_

_**So no, your pleasure pleasure island is where we can go**_

_**No I won't think you're easy, no I won't think you're fast**_

_**Your eyes say, "Oh, please me," but your lips scared to ask**_

_**No need to fight it, when you know it feels right**_

_**You say you're a woman who knows what she likes**_

I walked into the audience and started dancing. Kanani, Aiden, Kyla and Lokalia walked over to me and we all danced together. Couples with each other and I was left by myself watching Spencer. While Spencer was singing, her eyes met mine and I found my stomach tingling with butterflies after Spencer winked and smiled.

**_Then show me, you gotta, you gotta show me_**

**_And tell me all day that you're lonely_**

**_But show me show me show me tonight, yeah_**

**_Girl show me, you gotta, you gotta show me_**

**_You tell me all day that you're lonely_**

**_But show me show me show me tonight, yeah_**

**_Love that way that you laugh, the way that you smile_**

**_Makes me feel like you been waiting a while_**

**_But guess what darling, I been waiting too_**

**_So let's run, we can get freaky tonight_**

**_Right is your ticket to ride_**

**_Tell me girl what you gonna do_**

**_No I won't think you're easy, no I won't think you're fast_**

**_Your eyes say, "Oh, please me," but your lips scared to ask_**

**_No need to fight it, when you know it feels alright_**

**_You say you're a woman who knows what she likes_**

**_Then show me, you gotta, you gotta show me_**

**_And tell me all day that you're lonely_**

**_But show me show me show me tonight, yeah_**

**_Girl show me , you gotta, you gotta show me_**

**_You tell me all day that you're lonely_**

**_But show me show me show me tonight, yeah_**

**_It's getting freaky in this room room room_**

**_Now let me hear you say you want that boom boom boom_**

**_We can take it slow, we can zoom zoom zoom_**

**_Baby if you're ready for that i i i_**

**_It's getting freaky in this room room room_**

**_Now let me hear you say you want that boom boom boom_**

**_We can take it slow, we can zoom zoom zoom_**

**_Baby if you're ready for that i i i_**

**_Then show me, you gotta, you gotta show me_**

**_And tell me all day that you're lonely_**

**_But show me show show me tonight, yeah_**

**_Girl show me, you gotta, you gotta show me_**

**_You tell me all day that you're lonely_**

**_But show me show me show me tonight, yeah_**

That was amazing! Spencer's voice is just perfect! Everyone started to applaud for her and I joined in on it as well.

"Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoyed the song and I hope you enjoy your night even more!" As Spencer jumped off the stage she got pats on the back and hugs from random people.

I watched as Spencer walked over to Kanani and whispered into her ear. Kanani gave Lokalia a kiss on the cheek and I couldn't help but smile. I'm so happy Lia found someone she really likes!

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! The song used is: Bruno Mars - Show me.**_


	5. Apologies and Sex

_**A/N: Hey! Here is CH.5! ENJOY! R/R. If there is anything you want to tell me about just PM me! No biggie. let me know how you think the story is coming along and more to come! Things will get more interesting throughout the story I promise! **_

_**I love you baby :DD & to my cousin reading this...fuck you hahaha no im kidding I LOVE YOU COUSIN!**_

_****__****__************__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

_**CH.5- Apologies and Sex**_

It's most likely about 3 AM right now. Everyone is still partying at Air. Honestly did not expect it to be this packed, but hey it's LA! I'm probably really wasted right now. At least I feel like i'm really wasted. After dancing a bit, I went back to the bar and took a few shots of some whiskey.

Spencer went back on stage after coming back from backstage. This time Spencer had an electric guitar which is most likely for Kanani.

"Hello everyone! I know I was just on stage and trust me I am not singing again!" Everyone started laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'd like to welcome one more person onto the stage tonight! So welcome up, my sister, Kanani Carlin!" Spencer and everyone else started to clap.

"Thanks sis! Hey everyone I'm Kanani but you can call me Kani or Nani." Nani stopped talking for a moment as she strummed her guitar once. "I hope you enjoy this song. Grab a partner or dance by yourself! Because this song is called Sex!"

After a moment of silence while Kanani tuned her guitar, she finally started strumming. The rest of the band jumped and it sounded amazing so far. It was even better once Nani started to sing

**_And this is how it starts_**  
**_You take your shoes off in the back off my van_**  
**_Yeah my shirt looks so good, when it's just hanging off your back_**  
**_And she said use your hands in my spare time_**  
**_We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine_**  
**_She said_** **_She's got a girlfriend anyway_**

**_Twenty minutes before I drop you off_**  
**_All we seem to do is talk about sex_**  
**_She's got a girlfriend anyway_**  
**_She's got a girlfriend anyway_**

While Kanani was singing Lokalia came over and took some shots with me.

"She's good isn't she?" I turned to look and Lokalia and nodded in agreement.

"Seems like you found your music girl Ash." My smile turned into a face of confusion at Lia's comment.

"What girl?" l looked at Lia and she had the biggest smile on her face."What are you talking about?!" Lokalia started laughing and I shook my head in annoyance.

**_I loved your friend when I saw her film_**  
**_She's got a funny face_**  
**_But I like that 'cause she still looks cool_**  
**_She's got a girlfriend anyway_**  
**_She's got a girlfriend anyway_**

**_Now we're on the bed in my room_**  
**_And i'm about to fill her shoes_**  
**_But you say no_**  
**_You say no_**  
**_Does she take care of you_**  
**_Or could I easily fill her shoes?_**  
**_But you say no_**  
**_You say no_**

"I'm talking about Spencer." I quickly shook my head and chuckled to myself."What?!"

"There is nothing going on with Spencer. As much as I wish that'd happen, we're just friends. Which makes it way easier for me!" Lokalia shrugged and took in another shot.

"Whatever tickles your pickle dude." I slowly turned to look at her and gave her the most concerned facial expression.

"What- why- what does that even mean?!"

"Figure of speech!" We laughed and I shook my head. "You're dirty, Davies."

"Shut up and don't call me that." I laughed as I smacked Lokalia on the arm and took another shot.

**_And now we're just outside of town_**  
**_And you're making your way down_**  
**_She's got a girlfriend anyway_**  
**_She's got a girlfriend anyway_**

**_And i'm not trying to stop you love_**  
**_If we can't do anything we might as well just fuck_**  
**_She's got a girlfriend anyway_**  
**_She's got a girlfriend anyway_**

**_You've got your tongue pierced anyway_**  
**_You're in your high tops any day_**  
**_You're in your skinny jeans anyway_**

**_You and your fit friends anyway_**  
**_I'd take them all out any day_**  
**_They've all got long hair anyway_**  
**_You've all got girlfriends anyway_**

Once more everyone started to hoot and holler.

"Thank you! Goodnight!" Kanani waved to everyone. She gently placed her guitar on it's stand then made her way here to Lokalia and I.

"Good job Nani."

"Thanks Ash." I smiled and we fistbumped each other.

"Let's go dance." Before Kanani could say bye and before I can say welcome. Lokalia grabbed Kanani's wrist and dragged her towards the dance floor. I shook my head and laughed.

I asked for a beer from the bartender and decided it was my last drink since I was already getting slightly tipsy. I looked up and noticed Spencer watching me. I lifted my beer bottle in the air, sending her a hello. Spencer nodded her head up once and started walking over towards me.

"Reaching your limit?" Spencer smirked and waved over the bartender.

"Hopefully not. Want to be able to remember this night you know?" Spencer nodded and we chuckled a little.

"Yup, nothing says 'I want to hook up' other than puking in a club toilet." I shook my head and laughed. Gulping down another sip of my beer.

I really need to stop drinking,

"Agreed." I finished my last sip of beer and put it on the bar counter. "Would you like to dance?"

"Id love to-" Before Spencer could fully answer, Mr. Carlin came running towards her.

"Spencer!" Mr. Carlin paused and looked between Spencer and I. "Oh i'm sorry for interrupting. You are?" Mr. Carlin let his sentence drag out as he waited for me to introduce myself

"Ashley Davies" I shook his hand firmly and he smiled.

"Arthur Carlin, nice to meet you Ashley."

"As for you sir." Arthur laughed and I confusingly smiled at him. I looked over to Spencer as she shrugged and mouthed a 'sorry'

"No need to call me sir. Makes me feel older than I already am. Call me Arthur." I laughed and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well then as for you Arthur." He smiled and turned his attention on Spencer.

"Spencer I need your help with some VIP listing problems. People are saying you remember putting them on the list and that they called you, but they aren't on the list." Spencer's shoulders dropped and so did her head.

"Right on it dad, where is the group?" Arthur patted my back lightly and pointed towards the entrance.

"In the front. It was nice meeting you Ashley, time to go handle some business stuff." I nodded in agreement and was left with a disappointed Spencer.

"I'm sorry Ash" I held my hand up cutting her off.

"No worries, you owe me a dance chick! Remember that!" I pointed a stern finger to Spencer. Spencer laughed to herself and nodded.

"I will. Catch ya later." I saluted her as she walked away. I leaned back against the counter as I spotted a hot brunette checking me out. I shrugged and started walking towards the girl

Backseat car hook up? Minus well have some fun.

* * *

**_Song used is: The 1975- Sex_**


	6. Girl Code

_**A/N: CH.6 CAW CAW! EAGLE! BIRDS! I DONT KNOW WHAT IM SAYING! ENJOY!**_

_**I love my girlfriend who helps review these chapters before you read them and who helps me plan them out! So thank you baby and I love you! xoxo**_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_**

* * *

_**CH.6- Girl Code**_

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Spencer you better wake the fuck up and turn your damn alarm clock off!" Glen yelled.

Yup, this is what I wake up to every morning at 6:30 AM. Mom and Dad are already awake, Clay woke up at 5:30 with them. I don't even know why! His classes aren't even until the afternoon! Kanani is knocked the fuck out. No alarm in the world could awake her unless you use a bullhorn or something.

I rolled over to my right and shut the alarm clock off on my phone. I have half an hour to shower, get ready and eat, if I want to grab a drink before school. I quickly hopped out of bed and stripped out of my clothes. Keep in mind that this is totally not easy, considering the fact I take half hour showers.

* * *

_**(You listening? Are you listening?)**_

_**Your eyes are closed**_

_**You're sleeping, are you dreaming?**_

_**Is this truth we know**_

_**Even the truth at all,**_

_**We're only breathing**_

_**Naive minds for naive lives,**_

_**We don't have nine lives,**_

_**Open your eyes**_

_**The only chance you get,**_

_**Is here tonight**_

_**We all have hearts that beat**_

_**You're nodding, but are you listening?**_

_**Your lips moves,**_

_**No one makes a sound**_

_**You listening?**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**Our eyes they cannot see,**_

_**They're wasted on people just like me**_

_**I've been blind for too long,**_

_**I thought I knew my right from wrong**_

_**But now it only seems letting myself down**_

_**Is it just in my dreams**_

_**You'll have to be true to yourself,**_

_**Then you'll see**_

_**But we all have hearts that beat**_

_**You're nodding, but are you listening?**_

_**Your lips move,**_

_**No one makes a sound**_

_**You listening?**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**We all have to believe,**_

_**That it's easier to dream, so**_

_**Your lips move,**_

_**No one makes a sound**_

_**You listening?**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**It's a little bit of give,**_

_**And a little bit of take**_

_**When you're looking for the mark you want to make**_

_**It's a little bit of give,**_

_**And a little bit of take**_

_**Don't be afraid no,**_

_**Don't be afraid no**_

_**It's just a part everyone gotta go through**_

_**Don't be afraid no,**_

_**Don't be afraid no**_

_**We all have hearts that beat**_

_**You're nodding, but are you listening?**_

_**Your lips move,**_

_**No one makes a sound**_

_**You listening?**_

_**Are you listening?**_

_**We've all learnt to believe,**_

_**That it's easier to dream,so**_

_**Your lips move,**_

_**No one makes a sound**_

_**You listening? Are you listening?**_

_**You listening? Are you listening?**_

_**Are you, are you listening?**_

_**Are you, are you listening?**_

_**You listening?**_

_**Are you listening?**_

"SHIT! LAST NIGHTS HOMEWORK!" I quickly jumped out of the shower and turned of my music. Few minutes later I was dressed and downstairs. When I got downstairs, Glen, Kanani, Clay, Mom and Dad were sitting waiting for me.

"Hey can't eat. Forgot last nights homework. Got to go!" I ran and jumped onto the kitchen counter landing on my stomach. I grabbed a nectarine and rushed to the door.

"Wait Spence! You need to give me a ride!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to Nani.

"Then hurry your ass up!"

"Spencer Nicole Carlin watch your mouth!" Glen and Clay started busting up laughing and I just glared.

"Sorry mama bear."

"Damn it why do you always call me mama bear? Do I look like a damn bear?!" Now everyone was laughing.

"Uh no comment!" Pops was laughing hysterically. Before I got into any trouble I grabbed Kanani's arm and dragged her out of the house.

"I can't believe you just called mom a bear." I shrugged then jumped into my jeep, throwing my bag into my backseat.

"Come on! Bears can be pretty." Kanani laughed and shook her head.

"Well just get going baby cub. Need to get to school" I smacked my sisters arm then pulled out of the driveway. I hit the accelerator and off to school.

* * *

Carefully but quickly, I pulled into the student parking lot. I picked out a perfect spot that was close to the quad but still had it's distance. Kanani spotted Lokalia and ran off to hang out with her. They were so cute together, but I think Ashley and I totally have them beat... Wait a moment... Did I do what I just think I did? Oh God I pictured Ashley and I as a couple!

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. I reached into my backseat and grabbed my bag to get out last nights homework.

The club opening was kind of intense last night. I mean going on stage was amazing and Nani did great! I saw Ashley and we became friends, I guess you could say. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for her, but I already know which type of person she is.

Ashley is the well known badass, uses girls and rude to anyone who gets in her way. Only likes the one night stands, mostly thinks about herself but once you get to know her she has her soft side. The side where you really have to be good at reading someone to see.

Back to my feelings, I like Ashley you know? But I did see her run off with that one girl at the club, into the bathroom. So yeah I'm good on just being friends for awhile...hopefully.

I pulled out my binder and papers from my bag then hopped out of my car. I checked to make sure nobody was driving and crossed the walkway to go towards the library. I was to busy reading the directions on my papers and looking them over, that I ended up running into some random girl

"Oh shit!" The girl ran into me on my left side. We both dropped our papers and binders.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" We both dropped to the ground and rushed to get our papers. I helped grab her papers and she grabbed mine. When we stood up we made eye contact and might I add she ended up being very cute.

"No I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention" I noticed that the brown haired girl in front of me, gave me a once over.

"No biggie. Hey aren't you Spencer Carlin? You performed along with your sister last night at Air." We laughed and nodded.

"Yeah that's me. What's your name?"

"Kyla Woods, well Woods and Davies." Wait? What? Did she just say Davies?

"Davies?" Kyla nodded and looked around

"Ashley Davies is my half sister. Wait, just to make sure... You're the only Spencer Carlin that goes here right?" Kyla's face turned from blank stare to curiosity.

"Yes, I am. Or at least I hope so." I chuckled and Kyla's jaw dropped but soon her facial expression turned to excitement.

"You're the Spencer Carlin my sister was talking about!" Whoa there! Let's take a step back.

"Ashley was talking about me?" Kyla nodded, then laced her arm around mine.

"This is going to sound so childish but she totally likes you." I couldn't help but smile. I mean of course i'm attracted to Ashley Davies. Who wouldn't be? But it still shocked me that big bad Ash likes little ol' me.

"Awesome, thanks for telling me." I smiled and we slowly started walking. To where? I have no idea.

"So Spencer, do you know your way around this school?" I shook my head but not without noticing that Kyla was disappointed.

"I'm new here as well."

"No way! It's my first day here." We laughed

"Well, i'm going to walk to the library. You could join me if you'd like?"

"Sure" I smiled as we continued our way to the library, deep in conversation.

* * *

It was finally 3rd period, I haven't seen Ashley all day. As if on cue Ashley just walked into class. We immediately made eye contact, I saw a small smile make way on her face and I returned it.

"Ms. Davies, nice to see you late." Ashley broke our stare down and turned her focus onto our teacher Ms. Gates.

"Sorry I got caught up." Ashley apologized and our teacher nodded.

"Detention tomorrow after school." Our teacher walked behind her desk and wrote a reminder slip. Ashley rolled her eyes and swiped it out of her hands.

"Fine"

"Good, now go sit next to Ms. Carlin." I looked up from the ground and watched as Ashley made her way towards me.

Oh damn, let's see how this goes.

* * *

When I got home from school, I went straight to my room and changed into my pjs. I wasn't going out tonight anyways. Once I was done, I walked back downstairs and grabbed my satchel off the ground, throwing it on the couch. I walked over to the love seat and grabbed the folded blanket.

Finally, I got all settled in. I was huddled up in a ball with my binder in my lap. When I turned on the TV, my favorite show came on, on MTV. Yup, that's right! Girl Code!

_"There's many different ways to get dumped, but sadly it involves the guy saying something cliche... Be free... Little lamb... To blossom like a flower... I don't want to have sex with you anymore."_ I couldn't hold back my laughter. I guess while I was laughing Kanani walked in so I ended up not hearing her. She took this as an opportunity to scare the shit out of me.

"Hey baby what's yo name?!" Yup that was Kanani, whispering in my ear with a really deep voice. The comment was out of nowhere which made me jump and shriek in fear.

"Damn it Nani! What the hell?!" I slapped Kanani on the arm as she walked in front of me and sat down next to me.

_"Obviously it's you, you fuck face! You know what I mean? Your da one ending this! Not me! You don't want to be with me!"_ Kanani and I started cracking up.

"Girl Code?" I nodded my head and Kanani chuckled to herself.

"Hell to the yeah!" I laughed as Kani shook her head.

"Of course." Taking my eyes off the screen for a moment, I looked up at Kanani after she patted my leg. "I'm going to go change real quick then be back down to hang with you." I nodded, returning back to my homework.

* * *

By the time Kanani got back downstairs, the episode passed through the topic of being classy and partially through the topic of office romances.

"So what did I miss?" I ducked quickly as Nani swung her legs around the couch, jumping into her spot.

"Being classy, something you need to learn" In deep need not wanting to feel pain, I started to block the punches and smacks heading my way.

_"Girls want office romances. It's like a forbidden thing. They say you're not suppose to fuck your co-workers. But when you get to fuck one it's like yeaaah! I get to go to work, make money, and have sex!"_ Kanani and I started laughing so hard we got stomach cramps.

"Oh damn, I love Nicole Byer so much" I gave her a thumbs up in agreement, still trying to catch my breath.

"So what's going on with you and Lokalia?" I asked between breaths. I looked over to Kanani, but only to find her blushing perfusiciouly.

Haha! Hash tag big word!

"She is really cute and really nice. Her brother is dating Ashley's half sister." Kyla is dating Aiden?! Small fucking world!

"Kyla is dating Aiden?" Kanani looked at me, totally confused with the fact I know Kyla.

"Yup, how do you know Kyla?" I shook my head.

"We hung out this morning. Well we slammed into each other then became friends." Kanani chuckled to herself and shook her head. "What?"

"You are so clumsy." I slapped her arm and gasped

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Let the fight begin!

"You're such a child!" By now i'm straddling Kanani punching her arm

"Says you!" Kanani tried fighting back but I pinned her arms down.

"Take it back" Kanani shook her head. "Take it back or else!"

"Or else what?!" I gave her a mischievous smirk

"Or else i'll go monster on your ass." Kanani eyes widened in fear.

"Not the tickle monster." I nodded and laughed.

"Yes the tickle monster!" My hands shot to Kani's sides and I started tickling her as much as I could.

"Okay I take it back!" I quickly stopped and jumped off of her.

"Thank you." Kanani sat up so fast and glared.

"Ah! Whiplash." We laughed as I curled up into a ball once again

Time to continue watching my show!

* * *

_**Hope y'all enjoyed! Song used: Tonight Alive- Listening**_


	7. My First Kiss

_**A/N: Hey! How you doin?! I'm great! You probably don't care but I'm great! So here is my new chapter and enjoy! Dont worry the Spashley is going to be going on very soon!**_

_**Thanks to my girlfriend who has been helping me out so much! I love you! xoxo**_

_****__****__************__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

**_CH.7- My First Kiss_**

_"They say, she's in the class A team. Stuck in her daydream, been this way since 18. But lately, her face seems, slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries. And they scream." _I rubbed my eyes, to gain focus. It's always good to wake up to Ed Sheeran. I reached over to my left and grabbed my cell phone off my night stand. Rolling my eyes at the caller ID that is currently on my phone.

"What Kyla?!"

_"Ash?! Where are you?!"_ I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear, noticing how loud Kyla yells.

"Ky! Chillax! My head hurts from last night!" I rubbed my temples and slowly sat up.

_"Ashley Davies! It's about to 3rd period and you aren't at school yet!"_

"What?!" I looked over to my right and noticed it was 10:47 AM. Break just started and I have 15 minutes until 3rd period starts!

_"Better hurry up Davies!"_ I quickly clicked on Kyla then jump out of bed, tossing my phone besides me. I ran to my bathroom, losing articles of clothing, one by one on the way there. Quickly, I jumped into the shower. Making sure I washed absolutely everything! Shaving anywhere there was exposable hair. Legs, arms, armpits and other places.

By the time I jumped out. It was already 10:59. Break just ended and I had five minutes to get to third period. I did my best to hurry and get dressed. I finished my hair and make up then ran downstairs. I threw my phone, charger, and and apple into my bag.

Running out of the house as fast as I could, locking the door behind me. I threw my bag into the passenger seat of my light blue and white, 1971 Volkswagen bus and ran around to the front seat. I quickly turned the car and pulled out of my drive way and headed towards school.

Shocker that the big bad Davies likes classic cars right? I just can't help it. I love old classic cars. They are way more beautiful. Totally digging it.

* * *

Right when I stepped onto campus, I ran to my class. Room 153. Of course my 3rd period class was all the way across the school! Stopping outside the door, I made sure my hair was okay and I was calmed down enough to look presentable.

Before I entered, I caught my breath then opened the I looked up, I immediately made eye contact with Spencer. Spencer looked so beautiful! Well as always. She was wearing hi-top chuck Taylor's, black leggings, white sweat shirt that had purple all around the bottom,that hung off her shoulders and had the saying _"Hakuna Some Vodka (That means get wasted)"_ On it in black. To too that whole outfit off she had a key necklace on as well as a black beanie that said _"Bad Hair Day."_ All along the front of it.

I really need to ask where she shops at! We were deep into our stare down until my teacher Ms. Gates, rudely took my attention from Spencer.

"Ms. Davies, nice to see you late." Not wanting too, I pulled my eyes from Spencer and turned my focus onto Ms. Gates

"Sorry I got caught up." I apologized and waited for the punishment. Please don't say detention! Please don't say detention! Please don't say-

"Detention tomorrow after school." I dropped my head and shoulders. I looked back up to see Ms. Gates writing my detention slip. I walked over and snatched it from her hand, all while rolling my eyes

"Fine."

"Good, now go sit next to Ms. Carlin." I nodded and slowly made my way over to Spencer. Midway she looked up and started watching me. I could see the nervousness in her eyes. I dragged my nails along all the desks in the row I was walking down. My fingers grazed desktop to desktop. My fingers reaching Spencer's desk, gently made contact with her fingers. It was an innocent touch that shot shivers through my body. I dropped my bag on my desk and plopped down into my seat.

"What's up Carlin?" I swiftly turned in my seat making eye contact with the blue beauties in front of me.

"Um, trying to pay attention in class." Spencer thumbed towards our teacher who had a PowerPoint up about our upcoming video project.

"Awesome, so what are you doing next period?" I rested my chin on my hand that was being held up by my elbow.

"Free period." Ding! Was a lightbulb I hear?! Am I getting an idea?!

"Here's an idea, how about you spend your free period and lunch with me and I'll spend my free period and lunch taking you out for the fun it!" I have Spencer an open mouthed smile with two thumbs up, causing Spencer to laugh.

"Oh gosh." Spencer shook her head and looked down. What? My smile turned into a frown and my thumbs up turned into thumbs down.

"Yay or nay?" Turning my frown upside down, as well as thumbs

"Total yay."

"Yay! Thought you were going to say no." I clapped excitedly then turned in my desk. Luckily, this class period flew by pretty quick. Ms. Gates just taught us the basic on how to work a camera. Showing us where everything was on there first. Kind of boring. Spencer seemed pretty into it.

**_BUZZZZZZZZ!_**

Yes! Thank God! Class is over! Now free period and lunch. Added bonus because I'm spending it with Spencer Carlin, who still has yet to give me the time of day until now!

"Ready Spence?" Spencer nodded, throwing her satchel over her shoulder.

"Ready" I turned and walked out of the classroom, trying my best to avoid hearing my teacher say anything. I waited for Spencer to exit the class. Damn did this girl lags!

I peeked into the classroom and noticed Spencer talking with our teacher as she turned in her homework. Few minutes later Spencer walked out and flashed me her pearly whites. Spencer really is beautiful.

"So ma'am where would you like to go?" We were walking out of the hall and into the school parking lot.

"I have no idea all I know is that I'm really craving some chocolate chip pancakes" we laughed a little until I reached my car.

"IHOP is the perfect place for that." I unlocked my car doors and threw my bag into the front row of my car. "This is my car. Or at least one of them."

"This is your car?" Spencer's jaw was slightly dropped open."Yup, this is good ol' petunia." I chuckled and patted my car door.

"You like?"

"Love!" I smiled and ran around to the passenger side to open the door for Spencer.

"Well lets go girl! We don't have all day!" Spencer smiled then quickly climbed in. I shut the door and ran back to the driver side.

"I love it."

"Thanks." I quickly pulled out of the school parking lot. I plugged my iPhone 5 in and put on my jam. Just in case you were wondering what my jam is. It is 3OH!3.

_**My first kiss went a little like this**_

_**(kiss) and twist (kiss kiss) and twist**_

_**Well my first kiss went a little like this**_

_**(kiss) and twist (kiss kiss) and twist**_

"3OH!3?" Spencer screamed.

"Of course. I mean I know it's an old song but it's still amazing!" We laughed and I started to sing along.

**_I said no more teachers and no more books_**

**_I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked_**

**_Lips like licorice, tongue like candy_**

**_Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties?_**

Spencer started laughing and dancing. She looked so adorable. She seemed like she was really enjoying herself. Which i'm glad she did because I just want to show Spencer a good time. But not like how you think I usually would with other girls! Shockingly and surprisingly, I don't want Spence to be another hook up. I want her to mean something. I want us to mean something even though we aren't even an us...yet.

_**In the back of the car**_

_**On the way to the bar**_

_**I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)**_

_**At the foot of the stairs**_

_**With my fingers in your hair, baby this it is...**_

_**She won't ever get enough**_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**She won't ever get enough**_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

I nudged Spencer with my shoulder but all while keeping my eyes on the road. "Come on Spence sing! I know you want too!" Spencer shook her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear

"No it's okay Ash. It's your time to shine" We laughed a little more.

"Too late. I had my chance now it's yours so start singing!"

"Fine!" Spencer nodded her head to the beat and started to sing

_**My first kiss went a little like this...**_

_**I said no more sailors and no more soldiers**_

_**With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders**_

_**Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk**_

_**And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue...**_

**_In the back of the car_**

**_On the way to the bar_**

**_I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips)_**

**_At the foot of the stairs_**

**_With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it..._**

_**She won't ever get enough**_

_**Once we she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**She won't ever get enough**_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

"Spence you're really good at singing!" The music was pretty loud so I had to yell at Spencer. I kind of felt bad. I sounded so rude.

"Thanks! You too!" Oh she is yelling too. I should definitely turn this down. I reached forward to turn the music down but Spencer beat me to it and turned it up louder. This chick is going to blow my speakers!

"Sing with me Ash!"

"What?!" Spencer leaned over and brushed her lips against my ears. I shuddered and felt this tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach. The things this chick can do.

"Sing with me." I nodded as she pulled back and started to sing the rest of the song with her.

_**My first kiss went a little like this**_

_**(Kiss) and twist (Kiss Kiss) and twist**_

_**Well my first kiss went a little like this**_

_**(Kiss) and twist (Kiss Kiss) and twist...**_

_**Yeah, she won't ever get enough**_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say...**_

**_Ooooooooooooooooh_**

_**She won't ever get enough**_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**She won't ever get enough**_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**Ooooooooooooooooh**_

_**She won't ever get enough**_

_**Once she gets a little touch**_

_**If I had it my way**_

_**You know that I'd make her say...**_

Spencer started clapping as I banged on the steering wheel a couple times.

"Have you ever thought about singing?"

"I do sing." I put the car in park after pulling into a spot in the IHOP parking lot. I told Spencer to hold on as I quickly got out and ran to her side to open the door for her.

"Thanks." I nodded and shut the door. We walked into the restaurant, up to the hostess.

"Table for two." the waitress gave me a seductive smile and I couldn't return it. Usually I would have a girl against the bathroom stall door after a smile like that but I couldn't.

"Right this way." I smiled and looked over to Spencer who was scowling at the waitress. I thanked the waitress as she gave us our menus and left. Time for Spencer.

"I have thought about singing. It's what I want to do as I get older. It's my passion, it's sort of in my blood." Spencer nodded as her response.

"Why do you feel music is your passion?" I looked down and played with my fingers.

"I get lost in it. Music is the only thing where I feel like I'm doing something right. My father is Raife Davies, being a rock star is in my blood. But I love music because it's there when no one else is." I looked up, trying to hold back my tears.

"I know exactly what you mean." I looked back down as Spencer took a sip of her water then choked. I jumped out of my seat and started tapping lightly on her back.

"Spence! Are you okay?" Spencer nodded and waved me off. Pointing for me to go back to my seat. I quickly sat down and waited for my answer.

"Yes I'm fine. I just... I thought I heard you say your dad is Raife Davies. As in the Purple Venom, Raife Davies." My mouth was shut and I just paused. Staring deep into Spencer's eyes, until I started laughing.

"You almost died, because you heard me say my dad is Raife Davies?" Spencer nodded and stared at me confused. "Yes he is my father. I don't usually tell people but that's ma daddy." Spencer's jaw dropped open wide. Guessing she loves my dads music.

"My dad is a major fan of your dad! He is constantly playing his music!" I laughed and tapped my fingers on the table.

"Glad to hear and I'll tell my dad." Spencer looked down then back up.

"That'd be nice." Spencer flashed me a genuine smile. She looked back down and started playing with her sleeve. "You should come over sometime."

Say what?!

"What do you mean? Like uh like go over to your house?" Spencer nodded and I smiled.

"Yeah, my mom made this record label called Thrill Records. She has been looking for new teen talent. I think you'd be perfect." my heart soared at the fact she just called me "perfect." I mean of course I know it's not how I think it is but still...feels nice

."Really?! That'd be awesome! When can I come over?"

"I'll get back to you on that." Spencer stuck her hand out and I just stared at her confused. "Cell phone. Now" I shook my head and reached into my pocket, grabbing my phone.

"Feisty, I like it." We laughed and I handed Spencer my phone. "5.6.13" Spencer gave me a confused look then pressed the unlock button, only to find a keyboard pop up.

"Oh, number is for the pass-code" I watched as she punched in the 4 digit number. Spencer tapped on the screen a few times then handed back my phone.

"What did you do?" I grabbed my phone and put it back in my pocket

"Gave you my number and text my phone so I have your number. I'll text you telling you when to come over. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." I lifted my wrist to check the time in my wrist watch.

"We should probably hurry and eat. Almost fifth period."

The rest of our lunch was filled with laughter and chocolate chip pancakes. Today was a great day so far!

* * *

_**Hope y'all enjoyed! The song I used is: 3OH!3- My First Kiss/ The ringtone I used**__** is: Ed Sheeran- The A Team**_


	8. Kananilia & Spashley

_**A/N: You're now in the getting more interesting territory! AAAAHH! I'm sorry it's legitly like 5:26 AM right now. This is why you dont give me coffee at night time. I'll write like 3 chapters in one night.**_

_**I love my girlfriend for having to put up with me! xoxo thank her everyone for helping me out! She helps with all of my stories and it means a lot so credit goes to her as well :) **_

_****__****__************__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

_**CH.8- Kananilia & Spashley **_

* * *

**_Now i'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound_**

_**Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd**_

_**That's you now, ciao, seems that life is great now**_

_**See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud**_

_**And I can't, no, I won't hush**_

_**I'll say the words that make you blush**_

_**I'm gonna sing this now**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**See, i'm true my songs are where my heart is**_

_**I'm like glue, I stick to other artists**_

_**I'm not you, now that would be disastrous**_

_**Let me sing and do my thing and move to greener pastures**_

_**See, I'm real, I do it all, it's all me**_

_**I'm not fake, don't ever call me lazy**_

_**I won't stay put, give me the chance to be free**_

_**Suffolk sadly seems to sort of suffocate me**_

_**'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you at all**_

_**You need me, man I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you at all**_

_**You need me**_

_**I sing and write my own tune and I write own verse**_

_**Hell, don't need another word-smith to my tune sell?**_

_**Call yourself a singer-writer- you're just bluffing**_

_**Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing**_

_**I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool**_

_**I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School**_

_**I came fast with the way I act, right**_

_**I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe**_

_**And I won't be a product of my genre**_

_**My mind will always be stronger than my songs are**_

_**Never believe the bullshit that fakes guys feed to ya**_

_**Always read the stories that you hear on Wikipedia**_

_**And musically i'm demonstrating**_

_**When I perform live, feels like I am meditating**_

_**Times at the Enterprise when some fella filmed me**_

_**'A young singer-writer like Gabriella Cilmi'**_

_**'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you, at all**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you, at all**_

_**You need me**_

_**'Cause with the lyrics I'll be aiming it right**_

_**I won't stop 'til my name's in lights**_

_**At stadium heights with Damien Rice**_

_**On red carpets, now I'm on Arabian Nights**_

_**Because I'm young I know my brother's gonna give me advice**_

_**Long nighter, short height and I gone hyper**_

_**Never be anything but a singer-songwriter, yeah**_

_**The game's over but now I'm on a new level**_

_**Watch how I step on the track without a loop pedal**_

_**People think I'm bound to blow up**_

_**I've done around about a thousand shows**_

_**But I haven't got a house plus I live on a couch**_

_**So you can be the lyrics when I'm singing them out, wow**_

_**From day one, I've been prepared**_

_**With vo5 wax for my ginger hair**_

_**So now i'm back to the sofa, giving a dose of what the future holds**_

_**'Cause it's another day**_

_**Plus I'll keep my last name forever keep the genre pretty basic**_

_**Gonna be breaking into other people's tunes when I chase it**_

_**And replace it with the elephant in the room with a facelift**_

_**Into another rapper's shoes using new laces**_

_**Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the papers**_

_**Selling CD's from my rucksack aiming for the majors**_

_**Nationwide tour with just jack, still had to get the bus back**_

_**Clean cut kid without a razor for the mustache**_

_**I hit back when the pen hurts me**_

_**I'm still choir boy in Fenchurch tee**_

_**I'm still the same as a year ago**_

_**But more people hear me though**_

_**According the the Myspace and Youtube Videos**_

_**I'm always doing shows if I'm not I'm in the studio**_

_**Truly broke, never growing up call me Ruffio**_

_**Melody music maker**_

_**Reading all the papers**_

_**They say I'm up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator.**_

_**'Cause you need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you, at all**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you, at all**_

_**You need me, man, I don't need you**_

"Ed Sheeran you're the only person I'd go straight for!" Kanani started laughing and ran passed my room, down the stairs.

"Hey you guys! Did you hear?! Spencer's actually straight!" Everyone started laughing, as for I after overhearing what Kanani yelled.

I finished making sure I looked at least decent in the mirror. Today I was wearing semi dark ripped skinnies, red chuck taylors, a vans snapback that was light navy blue all over, covered with white hawaiian flowers and leaves, with a red and white checkered rim,and a light navy blue baseball tee that had,**_ " [ ] Single, [ ] Taken [x] Will die alone with 72 cats"_ **on the front of it.

When I was done I turned off my morning music and ran down the stairs to find another, amazing, breakfast feast!

"Yummy what's for breakfast?" I rubbed my hands together then sat next to Kanani

"Chocolate chip pancakes." Kanani was talking with her mouthful of pancakes, and had chocolate all over her mouth.

"Dude wipe your mouth off."

"That's what he said!" Everyone looked at Glen like he was an idiot.

"It's that's what she said" Clay shook his head along with my parents

"Well in this case scenario, it's that's what he said. Especially after a guy-" My dad raised his hands, stopping Glen

"Glen that's enough." Glen dropped his head, poking his pancakes all around his plate

"Sorry"

"Disgusting" Kanani scrunched her face in disgust and I did the same.

"Clay honey how are your classes?" Clay finished chewing the food in his mouth, making eye contact with our mom.

"Good, the professor is really funny but he could be hard to understand sometimes. I like a challenge so, so far loving the class." My mom smiled then looked over to Glen.

"How's basketball son?"

"It's awesome! The guys are hilarious and funny and the coaches are tough but amazing!" Unfortunately, Glen didn't finish what he was chewing and some food dropped out of his mouth, back on his plate

"Ew Glen! Stop being gross and finish chewing!" I started laughing with everyone else but Glen at my dad's comment.

"Sorry"

"How are your classes?" Glen went back to shoving food in his face, so he just answered my dad with a thumbs up. "That's good. What about you two girls?" Kanani and I looked at eachother then looked back down to our plates

"It's going good for me. Few distractions here and there." I scoffed and tried to hold in my laughter, knowing exactly who she is talking about. I received a punch on my arm from my oh so loving sister!

"Ow! For that, Kani, why don't you tell mom and dad who's distracting you!" Kanani glared at me, not saying a word.

"Spill the beans kid." Kanani looked over to my mom, nervous.

"I met a girl the first day of school. Her name is Lokalia Dennison. I like her she likes me."

My mom leaned against the table, inching forward a little.

"And?"

"And she asked me out on a date tonight but I have no idea where it's going to be at or anything yet until I get to school." My mom squealed in excitement and we jumped a little at the high pitched sound.

"That's great honey! Have fun!" Kanani smiled then slowly turned her head to the right, looking me straight in the eyes. Adding her signature, creepy grin.

"What about you Spencey Poo? Why don't you tell us about Ashley." My mom turned her head in my direction, slightly tilting it to the side

"Ashley?" My palms got sweaty and I wiped them down my pants.

"I met a girl who happens to be Lokalia's best friend. Her name is Ashley Davies." Before I could finish, my dad did a major spit take across the table with his OJ, then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ashley Davies?! Is her dad who I think it is?!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Yes dad her daddy is Raife Davies." My dad got up and did some weird happy dance. I don't even do happy dances when i'm excited! "She was going to get you some stuff from him, I told her you liked him a lot." My dad had the biggest smile on his face

"You're my new favorite." My mom grabbed an apple slice then tossed it at my father.

"Arthur!" My dad raised his hands in surrender then apologized

"Sorry I do not allow favorites!" We laughed then I started to talk again

"Anyways, there isn't anything going on between Ashley and I. We're just friends"

"Friends who like each other!" I picked up a blueberry then threw it at Nani's face.

"Shut up, we don't like each other!" Clay laughed and looked at me.

"Little Sis. I don't even need to know this girl, or meet her. To know you're digging her. Your feelings gravitate off your face." I placed my hand on my cheek and scrunched my eyebrows.

"Really?" Everyone nodded in agreement

"Spashley!" Everyone but me started laughing at Glen's outburst.

"Kananilia!" I pointed to Nani, who stopped laughing to give me her serious face.

"At least I have the balls to admit that I like my crush!" I threw my hands up in frustration

"I don't like her!...I simply feel attraction!" Kanani shook her head and finished her pancakes.

"Next thing you know, you're just going to say it's sexual, that's it." Kanani stood up, walked over to the kitchen and put her plate in the sink. I followed in suit, grabbing my keys on the way out.

"Have a good day at school you two!" I kissed my mom and dad on the cheek then walked out the door, Kanani following my footsteps.

"Why won't you ask her out?" I threw my back in the backseat of my jeep, turning around after to look at my sister.

"Ask who out?" I leaned against the passenger seat door and crossed my arms.

"Don't do that. When did you become so nervous and scared?" I looked down and crossed my feet.

"I'm not nervous or scared I just...I want to get to know her better." Kanani swung her arms around.

"That's what the date is for!" I covered my face and anywhere else my arms could cover, so she wouldn't hit me

"I'll think about it!" I walked around to the driver seat and hopped in, turning my car on.

"Great! Adios and see you at school!" I chuckled as I watched Nani skip away to her car.

* * *

I got to school, about 20 minutes before the bell would ring to head to first period. I decided to go to the computer room to do some video editing. I reached over in the back seat grabbing my bag. I turned my car off then carefully hopped out.

I looked around, spotting Kanani walking up with Aiden, and Kyla walking up to them. I took a few steps until my phone started to ring

_"I'm out of touch, I'm out of luck, I'll pick you up when you're getting down. And out of all these things i've done. I think I love you better now."_ I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw a blocked number calling. Cautiously I answered.

"Uh, hello?" I put my other finger in my ear, to block out the sound of all the cars pulling into the student parking lot.

_"Spencer Carlin?!"_ I started looking around, trying to figure out where i've heard this mysterious caller's familiar voice from.

"Um yes?"

_"You're going to regret it all! You're going to regret it! I'll be back! Just wait and see!"_ I covered my mouth in fear, all I heard on the other line was the sound a phone being cut off. I was so shaky and nervous, that I ended up dropping my phone. Inside my heart was racing like crazy. If you listened closely, you could probably hear it beating, getting ready to burst. I was trying to think of what it could mean or be. Then it came to conclusion, that it was probably some friend from Ohio prank calling me!

I bent down and picked up my phone, wiping off all the dirt. I gently pushed it back into my back pocket and shook my head quickly, trying to get rid of my thoughts. Kyla, Aiden and Kanani were all laughing near the bulletin board.

Let's go see what's so funny.

* * *

_**Hope y'all enjoyed! The song I used is: Ed Sheeran- You need me, I don't need you./ The ringtone is: Ed Sheeran- Lego House**_


	9. Music & Videos

_**A/N: HAAAAYYYYYY! I'M DRINKING COFFEE! WOOOO! ANYWAYS! i'LL BE POSTING FOR THE REST OF THIS WEEK UP UNTIL MOANDAY SINCE ITS THE LAST DAYS OF MY SUMMER AND SCHOOL STARTS THE 20TH! So enjoy the rest of the next chapters and i'll go back to posting on freakday, sexday, and suckday lol. Sorry i found a photo that had like the days of the weeks that said that ANYWAYS! POSTING FRIDAY, SATURDAY AND SUNDAYS AFTER THIS NEXT MONDAY! **_

_**HOPE YALL ENJOY!**_

_**I. Love. You. Baby. xoxo**_

_****__****__****__************__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

_**CH.9- Music & Videos**_

* * *

_**Tell me that you're alright**_

_**Yeah everything is alright**_

_**Oh please tell me that you're alright**_

_**Yeah everything is alright**_

"Kyla!" I ran and dropped down to my knees, doing a power slide across the kitchen floor. This is what my morning today consists of, power slide's and Motion City Soundtrack.

_**Give me a reason to end this discussion,**_

_**To break with tradition**_

_**To fold and divide**_

"Kyla get down here! Breakfast is ready!" I was still on my knees, rocking out on my air guitar. Acting like I was Jimi Hendrix.

_**Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,**_

_**Talking with strangers, waiting in line...**_

_**I'm through with these pills that make me sit still**_

_**"Are you feeling fine?"**_

_**Yes, I feel just fine**_

"Kyla seriously! Hurry up and get down here before I eat your food for you!" Jesus this woman does not listen!

_**Tell me that you're alright,**_

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

"I'm coming Assley! Would you give me a minute?! You're worse than my mom!" I shook my head and turned the music up louder

_**I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous**_

_**Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires**_

_**Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling...**_

_**Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!**_

"I wouldn't need to act like your mom if you'd just hurry up!"

_**I used to rely on self-medication,**_

_**I guess I still do that from time to time.**_

_**But i'm getting better at fighting the future,**_

_**"Someday you'll be fine..."**_

_**Yes, i'll be just fine.**_

"Okay! Okay! I'm ready to eat whatev- what are you doing?!" I was laying on my side spinning in a circle, still playing my hair guitar, singing.

_**Tell me that you're alright,**_

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

"Isn't it obvious? I'm rocking out bitch!" I started spinning again and kept singing.

"You're a strange child" I went to a complete halt, getting involved in a deep stare down.

"You know you want to sing." I evilly grinned as Kyla quickly shook her head.

"No i don't." Kyla's voice went from loud to quiet after I pointed out that she wanted to sing.

"Indeniaaal!" I responded in a singy voice. "Kyla, just lay down next to me and spin and sing gosh damn it!" Kyla started laughing then hopped off the counter to lay down next to me.

"Happy?" I eagerly nodded my head. I jumped off the ground then stood on the counter. Pretending my banana was a microphone

"Now everyone! I'd like to welcome my one and only sister Kyla Woods Davies!" I started to burst out laughing as Kyla started to spin on her side, while playing air guitar and singing.

_**Give me a reason (I don't believe a word)**_

_**To end this discussion (of anything I've heard)**_

_**To break with tradition (they tell me that it's not so hard)**_

_**To fold and divide (it's not so hard)**_

_**So let's not get carried (away with everything)**_

_**Away with the process (from here to in-between)**_

_**Of elimination (the long goodbye)**_

_**I don't want to waste your time.**_

"Ashley power-slide and sing with me!" I jumped off the counter and ran to the kitchen doorway.

"Ready?" I looked over to Kyla, who was breathing heavily.

"Ready!" I looked forward.

"On the count of three. 1...2...3...GO! GO! GO!" Kyla and I started running as fast as we could. Simultaneously, dropping on to our knees and powersliding across the floor while singing

_**Tell me that you're alright ,**_

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

_**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**_

_**Yeah everything is alright.**_

"Wooo! Kyla the crowd is going wild!" Kyla and I were still rocking out, trying to finish the last parts of the song.

_**(Alright)**_

_**Tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)**_

_**Yeah everything is alright, (Everything's fine)**_

_**Oh please tell that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)**_

_**Yeah everything is alright**_

_**(Everything's fine)**_

_**(Everything's fine)**_

_**(Everything's fine)**_

_**(Everything's fine)**_

"Thank you Los Angeles! It was a great night!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, while Kyla tried to stand up and catch her breathe

"Woot! Woot! That was fun!" Kyla grabbed her chocolate chip pancakes and just devoured them.

"Breathe young grasshopper! Yes it was really fun" I took a sip of my orange juice that I poured after the whole rock out scene and walked into the living room.

"Get dressed Ash! Don't be late for school! I'm heading out!" Kyla put her plate in the sink and grabbed her keys off the key hook.

"Later! Be careful!"

"Always!" Kyla slammed the door behind her and within minutes I heard her car leave.

"What to wear? What to wear? Oh perfect!" Too my surprise and luck, when I was spinning I had on my white ripped skinnies, that just so happened to not get dirty!

I reached in my closet and crapped my black combat looking boots. I unzipped the zipper and folded the sides down, clipping the buttons to keep them to stay. I decided today was gonna be a lazy day so I just had on my black nikes sports bra.

I started flipping through all my shirts until I found my favorite shirt. It was a black t shirt that had white lettering all over it. It was a tshirt but I cut it into a cut off and tank top. I pulled it off it's hanger and put it on, on the front it said "I might not go down in history but i'll go down on you."

I walked in my closet and looked at my beanie and hat rack. I couldn't decide which one I wanted to wear. I have a huge hat collection. I gotta maintain these curls! Finally, I decided to wear my black vans snapback, it was covered in white polka dots, and had the logo on the front. Before leaving I grabbed my weird patterned, oversized, black and white cardigan.

I grabbed my phone and my bag then ran downstairs, grabbing my keys and off I went!

* * *

When I got to school, I grabbed my bag and carefully got out of my car. When I looked around for anyone, I noticed Kanani, Spencer, Kyla and Aiden, all talking and laughing near the bulletin board.

I used my phone to be my mirror and made sure I looked alright. I put my phone in my pocket and checked to make sure no cars were heading my way. I started walking towards Spencer. We made brief eye contact and a wide smile came on my face. I was getting closer and closer to her.

"Ashley!"

"Whoa! What the fliggleflaggle?!" I screamed as I was being dragged into an empty hallway by my arm. All I saw was the back of this girls head but I couldn't make out who it was.

"Ashley! I need your help!" Freakin. Lokalia.

"Geez nice way of scaring me!" I punched her on the arm hard but not to bad.

"Ow! Dude what was that for?!" Lia was rubbing her arm and looked mad.

"That, was for scaring me. This," I punched her harder on the other arm I haven't hurt yet. "Was for pulling me away from Spencer!" Lokalia switched arms then shrugged

"Oops, anyways! I need help picking where I should take Kanani on a date tonight!" I tapped my fingers against my chin, making a thinking face.

"What do you have in mind so far?" Lokalia rubbed the back of her neck and started kicking the pebbles on the cement.

"Umm, would it be bad if I said nothing?" I shrugged.

"Depends when you have to tell her the info by." She kicked a rock and it hit the pole.

"Right now when I see her." Face palm.

"You had more than two days to plan something and you didn't decide where?!" Lokalia shook her head and I rubbed my temples. I snapped my fingers and smiled. "How about the carnival at Venice Beach?! Rides, games and beach."

"That's perfect! Thank you!" Lokalia jumped on me and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Just be prepared next time."

"I will." I patted her back then decided to go back and hang with Spence.

* * *

In 3rd period, we had to find partners for this new video project. The whole class had to make a random video that had a message in it.

"Class today I am assigning you all a video making project. You need to find one partner, if there are any odds then you can have a group of three." Ms. Gates was pacing back and forth in the front of the classroom. "It could be about anything as long as it has a positive message in it."

"Do we have limits?" My teacher stopped and turned around to face me

"Raise your hand" I rolled my eyes then lifted up my hand. "Yes Ashley?"

"Do we have limits, as to what the video is about?" I rested my chin on my hand

"Nope, but it has to be school appropriate." I turned to my right and smiled at Lokalia. Luckily all my friends were in my class.

"Aw Lia that means no sex tapes." Everyone started laughing as Lokalia punched me more than once.

"Oh shut up Davies" Finally the whole class came down from their laughing high, and our teacher spoke up again

"Enough you two." I shrunk down in my seat after my teacher pointed between the both of us. "Now class go walk around and find your partner."

"You going with Spencer?" I shrugged at and scoped out my classroom for any other girls to work with.

"Possibly. You going with Kanani?" I looked over, only to find Lia gone. I searched around and noticed her sitting across the room, flirting with Kanani. "I guess you are." I looked down and shook my head until I heard a familiar voice

"Davies do you have a partner?" I looked up to find Spencer staring down at me

"I don't know Carlin. Depends." I intertwined my fingers and placed my hands on my desk.

"Are you asking?"

"Will you be my partner?" I smiled and nodded

"Totally." I smiled as Spencer took the empty seat next to me and pulled out her binder.

"So what should we do our video on?" I shook my head and took in a deep breath.

"Well what do we have in common?" Spencer shrugged.

"Music?" I looked over and got an idea.

"We should make a music video!" Spencer was giving me a "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"Seriously?" I shrugged

"Why not?"

"Second thought I don't have any better ideas so let's go with that!" We laughed for a moment until the bell rang.

"Sounds good. See you around Spence" I quickly grabbed my bag then walked out to the parking lot. I planned on going back home and play some music for today's free period.

On the way out I quickly got to my car and threw my bag in the passenger seat. I plugged my phone in and started the car. Before I pulled out, I heard a knock on my window which made me jump.

"Are you okay?" I looked over to see Spencer laughing so I rolled down the window.

"Yes, thank you very much!" We laughed for a moment, until it got to a dead silence. "What did you need?"

"Oh um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight? Bring your guitar and some songs you want to sing and record." My heart started racing. Is this my chance to finally get a deal?

"Wait so is this to audition for your moms record label?" I had the biggest smile on my face. I mean teeth showing and everything!

"Definitely, talked to my mom this morning about it all. Come over tonight at 6. You can practice with me for a little while then sing for my mom." Spencer smiled at me and her smile made my day just that much better. I sound so cliche.

"That sounds great. I'm going to get figure everything out right now."

"Cool, see ya around." Spencer waved and walked away

"Later." I waved back and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. What songs should I do?!

* * *

It was 6:00 PM, and I just reached the Carlin Residency. This house is freakishly huge! It's even bigger than my house and trust me my house is big.

I parked in an open spot in the driveway, hoping it wasn't any of her sibling/s or parents spot. I jumped out of my van and went to the other side where the passengers door is. I slid open the door and grabbed my guitar and my song book. I wrote some new songs I hope Spencer and her mom will like.

I grabbed my guitar and threw it over my back, then grabbed my notebook and headed towards the door. It was like someone was watching me through the window or something, because I only knocked once before the door was swiftly opened.

"Hi I'm-"

"You must be Ashley?!" I nodded my head to the older lady in front of me. You can definitely tell this is Spencer's mom. They look almost exactly alike.

"Yes ma'am. Ashley Davies." I stuck my hand out to shake hers. Instead she used it to pull me into a hug. I was kind of stuck in the fact I needed to hug her back. I'm not really a hugging person.

"Nice to meet you honey! I'm Paula!" I hugged Paula back, a little shaky because of my nervousness.

"Glad to meet you too Mrs. Carlin." Paula moved out of the way and let me in.

"Oh please Ashley, call me Paula." I smiled and walked into the house. The house was really clean and looked almost like a hotel lobby

"Paula, is Spencer home? She told me to come over and practice with her before I sing for you." Paula smiled and thumbed towards the stairs.

"Yes she is. I'll be waiting. Take your time with practicing. Spencer's room is the second door on the right."

"Thank you." I turned around and quickly headed up the stairs. The rooms were spread far apart. I walked still trying to find Spencers room. I saw a sign that said Kanani on it. Apparently that's Kanani's room.

Along the walls were paintings and photos of the Carlin Clan. Across from Nani's room was another bedroom with the sign Clay. I kept making my way down the hall and noticed a sign that said Glen. Geez how many siblings does Spencer have? Finally I found the door that said Spencer. I didn't want to be rude so I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I slowly opened the door and found Spencer Spencer laying on her stomach, writing in a book.

"Hey Carlin." Spencer turned her head and smiled. She waved me in then sat up.

"Davies, I think we're on a first name basis" I smiled and tucked a curl behind my ear.

"Right, anyways I brought my guitar and song book." Spencer reached forward and took the song book from my hands.

"May I?" I nodded and bit my lip. Spencer flipped through the pages stopping to read some. "You're really good Ash."

"Thanks. Um how many songs should I pick out?" Spencer shrugged and bit her lip, trying to think

"Two should be good. One for me and one for my mom." I gave her a thumbs up then took my guitar off my back, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I have the perfect songs."

"Okay so then play the first one. Take your time." I grabbed my book then flipped to the pages I bookmarked. Reaching the one I wanted to sing to Spencer, I stopped and read over the lyrics. Spencer was leaning back against her pillows, waiting and writing in her book.

"I'm ready." Spencer looked up then closed her book, setting it down next to her. "Tell me what you think." Spencer nodded, I took that as my cue to start strumming. It was light at first, then sped up.

_**Waking up on a monday**_

_**Treatin' it like a sunday**_

_**Mr. Sun's back and he's**_

_**Scratching your back for me**_

_**What a perfect way to be.**_

I looked up and noticed Spencer bobbing her head.

_**Wake you up from a nice dream**_

_**To take you out for an ice cream,**_

_**Spend the day on a ferris wheel by the sea**_

_**What a picture perfect way to give me your heart,**_

_**I won't let go...**_

Spencer closed her eyes and started swaying side to side and I could tell she was definitely into the song.

_**I'm hoping that someday, someday,**_

_**I'm gonna put a smile on your pretty face, oh**_

_**Someway, someway, we'll still be dancin'**_

_**When we're old and we're gray**_

_**But i'm lookin' at you from a distance,**_

_**You don't know what you're missin' girl**_

_**Someday, someway, I know it's gonna be okay.**_

_**Oh I know it's gonna be okay.**_

Spencer finally opened her eyes. We immediately caught each other's gaze and I knew the song was only meant for her.

_**Strollin' under the boardwalk,**_

_**Driftin' off to the sound of the band oh,**_

_**Nine o'clock comes and nine o'clock's gone away**_

_**Got a date at Ricks cafe,**_

_**Hold your hand in the back row.**_

_**Steal a kiss in the shadows,**_

_**As time goes by I know we will be**_

_**"A perfect love story"**_

_**I gave you my heart, so don't let go...**_

"Wow." I smiled at Spencer's comment and continued strumming the guitar.

_**I'm hoping that someday, someday,**_

_**I'm gonna put a smile on that pretty face**_

_**Someway, someway, we'll still be dancin'**_

_**When we're old and we're gray**_

_**But i'm lookin' at you from a distance,**_

_**You don't know what you're missin' girl**_

_**Someday, someway, I know it's gonna be okay.**_

_**Oh I know it's gonna be okay.**_

_**Oh I know it's gonna be okay**_

_**But I know, I know, I know, I know, I know**_

_**Scumbabadudayaaaoh**_

_**I know**_

_**I gave you my heart, so don't let go...**_

"Woo! Ashley!" I started laughing then slowed down my strumming for the last part of the song.

_**I'm hoping that someday, someday,**_

_**I'm gonna put a smile on that pretty face**_

_**Someway, someway, we'll still be dancin'**_

_**When we're old and we're gray.**_

_**But i'm looking at you from a distance**_

_**You don't know what you're missing girl**_

_**Someday, someway, I know it's gonna be okay (Someway, someway)**_

_**Oh, I know it's gonna be okay (Someday, Someday)**_

_**I know it's gonna be okay (Someway, someway)**_

_**I know, I know, I know, I know (Someday, someday)**_

_**I know it's gonna be okay.**_

When I stopped, Spencer started clapping and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You like?"

"Love" I smiled and put my guitar down.

"Do you think your mom will like my singing?" Spencer started waving her arms in the air.

"What?! She's going to love you!" I smiled and stood up.

"Ready?"I looked down at Spencer who was looking at me confused.

"Ready for what?" I shook my head and nodded towards the door.

"Ready to come with me to go sing to your mom."

"Ohh! Yeah let's go!" I put my hand out and Spencer reached up to grab it. I pulled her to her feet as she picked my guitar up for me.

"Thanks" We turned and started making our way down the stairs. When we got down the stairs, Paula was having a grape fight with her husband.

"Mom!" Paula and Arthur were laughing and looked so happy,

"Oh hello Ashley!" I waved and walked in between the grape war to hug Mr.C.

"Hey Mr.C"

"Ashley please, call me Arthur."

"How's the club going Arthur?" Mr. Carlin smiled and high fived me

"Amazing."

"Good."

"So Ashley, are you ready to sing?" I turned to face Paula and held up my guitar.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, right this way." Paula turned and led Spencer and I out the kitchen, and into the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in five!" Arthur yelled from the kitchen

"Sounds good honey!" Paula called back out, then turned her focus towards Spencer. "What did you think about Ashley while practicing?"

"She was amazing" Spencer looked over at me and I looked over to her, smiling.

"Glad to know." Paula then turned towards me. "Ready?"

"You have no idea." I grabbed my guitar and started picking the strings.

_**All I know is that you're so nice.**_

_**You're the nicest thing I've seen**_

_**I wish that we could give it a go**_

_**See if we could be something**_

I looked over to Spencer who was once again, into the music

_**I wish I was your favorite girl**_

_**I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world**_

_**I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile**_

_**I wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style**_

I looked up to now see Paula into my song, I sped up my strumming and just fell into the vibe of the song.

_**I wish you couldn't figure me out**_

_**But you'd always wanna what I was about**_

_**I wish you'd hold my hand**_

_**When I was upset**_

_**I wish you'd never forget**_

_**The look on my face we first met**_

I opened my eyes and found Spencer staring at me. I looked into her eyes and we sort of just clicked

_**I wish you had a favorite beauty spot**_

_**That you loved secretly**_

_**'Cause it was on a hidden bit**_

_**That nobody else could see**_

_**Basically, I wish that you loved me**_

_**I wish that you needed me**_

_**I wish that you knew when I said two sugars,**_

_**Actually I meant three.**_

After awhile, I figured that Spencer finally picked up that these songs were about her. Since her face went from happy, into the music, happy. I was glad she was happy though.

_**I wish that without me your heart would break**_

_**I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake**_

_**I wish that without me you couldn't eat**_

_**I wish I was the last things on your mind before you went to sleep.**_

Spencer's mouth was shut but I was able to tell, just by looking in her eyes, that she wishes the same things that I am singing.

_**Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen**_

_**And I wish that we could see if we could be something**_

_**Yeah I wish that we could see if we could be something.**_

Finishing the song, I forced myself to turn my focus towards Paula.

"I have a question for you Ashley."

"Yes ma'am?" Paula just stared at me intensively and quietly, for a moment.

"Are you ready to be signed to Thrill Records?" My heart skipped a beat and I smiled, showing my teeth

"I'm more than ready!"

"Good, because I would like you to join the Thrill Team." I set my guitar down and hugged Paula.

"That'd be amazing."

"Dinner is ready!" Everyone upstairs heard and ran downstairs while I was still hugging Paula. It felt good to finally reach where I've always wanted to, all on my own. Thanks to Paula, I can make my dad rock star and prove that, there is more than just rock star Davies.

* * *

**_Hope y'all enjoyed! The songs I used (in order) were: Motion City Soundtrack- Everything is alright/ Joe Brooks- Someday (OK)/Kate Nash- Nicest thing._**


	10. First Time For Everything

_**A/N: this note is for GOOGOO4U (GUEST) this is about your last review. First I'd like to say thank you for reviewing! Glad to hear feedback! Thank you for telling me I am responsible. Means a lot. I thought it'd be easier to set up dates. Plus I mean I'm going back to school Tuesday. Minus well just post us much as I can! Anyways to the part you're probably wondering about the most! No one is really stalking Spencer. I can't give it away or else I'll give the story away. I can say that basically Spencer's past catches up to her present. The more you get into the story the more you'll find out some clues as to what comes in the end. I can also tell you that this story will have a sequel where you will learn more about this story in it as well. Just stick around and keep reading. Your questions will soon be answered! Thanks ! :)**_

_**I love my girlfriend :D**_

_********__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

_**CH.10- First Time For Everything**_

_Falling in love may one of the greatest feelings ever. There is an actual chemical process that happens to a person who is falling in love. All of the senses have a greater intensity. Colors seem brighter, sounds more resonant and smells more powerful when you are in love. When you are with your lover there is no greater feeling in the world, and when you're not you spend all your time thinking of each other. Falling in love is truly an awesome feeling. Now i'm not saying I have fallen in love. What i'm saying is that I am falling for someone. I was hoping to fall for someone...I just didn't expect it to be Ashley Davies. Falling for her and feeling for her in more than just a sexual attraction. Falling for her because she sang one simple song, all about us, without there even being an us. I guess when you don't know what to say...let music speak._

* * *

I leaned over to my left and whispered into Ashley's ear. "That was amazing."

"Thank you." Ashley turned her head and smiled at me. I leaned back in and whispered one more thing that will only be said once... maybe twice.

"I wish all of those things... you have no idea how much I wish for those things in your song to happen." I sat straight up, and started cutting my steak. I glanced over to see a very happy yet shocked Ashley just staring across the room.

"I think I figured everything out." Everyone was on a date besides me. Sadly. Kanani was picked up at 7 and didn't want to eat before the date. Glen was on a date with a girl from class, and Clay was on a date with his girlfriend Chelsea, who we have yet to meet.

"And thats?" My mom looked over to me and smiled

"Kanani can be Ashley's manager. I remember her talking about helping with the label so why not?"

"Sounds good." My mom looked to my dad and nodded.

"Spencer how about you be an assistant manager and help Kanani?" My eyes were wide and I was staring, blankly at my dad. When did my parents have time to talk about this?!

"Sounds amazing. Love to help." My dad put a piece of steak in his mouth and quickly chewed before saying something else.

"But, you can't go anywhere until after high school. You made a commitment to me and Air." My mom decided it was a good time to jump in.

"Ashley this also goes for you. I don't want you to plan any tours with Kanani and Spencer until after graduation. Due to the fact that I want all your studies done." My mom was sharing eye contact with Ashley.

"Spencer I still want you at Air but I do expect you to help your sister, especially since you're the one who records everything."

"Will do." I saluted my dad and continued eating.

"Thank you so much Mr and Mrs. Carlin."

"Call me Arthur."

"Call me Paula." I shook my head at my parents, they were so friendly and I loved it.

After about another half hour of embarrassing, funny, sad and happy stories. My parents said their goodnights and went upstairs to their room. Ashley stayed back and helped me clean.

"Do you have anything planned?" I looked up at the stove clock and shook my head.

"Considering its 9:00 at night, I don't think so." Ashley dried the last dish and we made our way to the front door.

"Would you like plans? There's this carnival going on at Venice Beach. Rides, games and to top it off, the beach is always relaxing at night." Ashley took her coat off the coat rack and slowly put it on.

"Is Ashley Davies asking me on a date?!" I laughed as Ashley giggled and blushed.

"That depends." I tilted my head to the side and smiled, "Are you saying yes?"

"Of course." I grabbed my coat and put it on, running to the stairway. "Mom, dad! I'm going out with Ashley! Don't wait up!"

"Have fun and be safe!" I hollered a goodbye back to my parents then ran back to Ashley.

"Ready?" Ashley opened the door and held it open for me.

"After you." I quickly walked out, waiting for Ashley to walk out so I can lock the door. Once the door was locked, we intertwined fingers and walked off to my car.

Her hand fits in mine perfectly.

* * *

The first thing we did at the carnival was ring toss. Of course all these games are shit and rigged to not win. Ashley just so happened to win me a little panda bear. I played a dart game and won her a small photo of Elvis Presley that she loves. We went on Starship 3000 and almost threw up the ice cream we ate. I played a basketball game and won Ashley a little minion from Despicable Me. After she played the knock the bottles down game and won me the unicorn from Despicable Me.

"We still have plenty of games to play right?"

"Yes!"

"Thought so, but right now I have something else in mind." I turned towards Ashley while I was cuddling with my unicorn and panda bear

"What's that?" Ashley pointed upwards. My eyes started from the bottom, moving to the top. I never even noticed we were standing in front of a big ferris wheel.

"Ferris wheel time!" Before I knew it, I was being dragged towards the ferris wheel. I watched as Ashley handed the machine guy our tickets and pulled towards the last free spot.

"Great idea!" Ashley brushed off her shoulders and popped her collar.

"I know. I'm awesome." We laughed and I gently shoved her.

"Shut up and give me some cotton candy."Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out our bag of smashed cotton candy. I happened to accidentally trip Ashley and she landed on the bag of cotton candy.

"Spencer tell me about yourself." I shoved a wad of cotton candy in my mouth and shrugged

"Well what do you wanna know?"

"Why do I feel like there is something you're hiding?" I gulped hard and decided to go with another shrug.

"That, I don't know. There's a lot you don't know about me Davies." Ashley seemed like she somehow moved closer to me.

"Will I ever know?" I nodded

"At some point." Ashley smiled and took my hand in hers.

"How much do you like me?" I looked over to Ashley and kissed her hand.

"A lot more than I should." Ashleys smile turned to a semi frown

"Why do you say that?" I kissed her cheek

"If you stick around long enough you'll know." Ashley nodded and started to lean in, I stared at her lips and licked mine, slowly leaning in. Our lips were mere centimeters apart from touching until the ride stopped and I fell back, as our cart jerked.

"Spencer are you okay?" Ashley tried but failed to sound concern. You could hear the laughter in her face. I pushed myself off the ground and sat back on the seat.

"Just dandy." The ride supervisors started walking around and opened our door. I took Ashley's hand in mine and helped her out. We made our way down the exit stairs and stood still smiling at each other.

"What would you like to do now?" I looked all over the booths and rides. I want to spend time to talk with Ashley, not around people.

"You know i've never seen a beach before?" Ashley's jaw dropped.

"Never?"

"Never ever." Ashley's face was read with disappointment and fury. She grabbed my wrist and started running towards the shore, pulling me in tow.

"First time for everything Spencer!" I ran alongside with Ashley. When we reached the shore, Ashley dropped her prizes on the sand, far away enough so that it wouldn't get wet.

"Ashley what are you doing?!" Ashley took off her shoes, socks, and pants so she was in boy shorts. Next she took off her shirt and stood there in a sports bra. Pulling back her hair and smiled at me.

"I'm about to go for a swim! Don't wait up!" Ashley kissed my cheek then ran to the water yelling.

"Ashley!" I stopped screaming after I saw her go under the water. "I can't believe i'm about to do this." I took off my clothes so I was left in my bra and underwear. "Fuck it's cold." I started running towards the water and dived forward.

"Spencer! You jumped in!"

"First time for everything right?" I was shuddering under the water, trying to keep moving to get used to the water.

"Right."

"Why is it so freaken cold?!" Ashley laughed and swam closer to me.

"It's night time, what do you suspect?" I swam to Ashley, both of us slowly making our way closer.

"I suspect that it wouldn't hurt to be warm!" Ashley shook her head

"Come here." I moved so I was right in front of Ashley, faces inches apart. I jumped a little as I felt Ashley put her hands on my hips and pull me close. I wrapped my arms around her neck and stared into her eyes.

"When are you going to do it?" Ashley tilted her head, with a confused expression.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

"Right now." Ashley leaned in and I mimicked her actions. Seconds later, our eyes were closed and our lips had made contact. It was a soft, delicate, strong kiss. Not going further than a kiss. It was perfect...amazing... and that's why I needed to pull away.

I like Ashley a lot... but she works with my mom... I barely know her. I have to speak with my mom before this can happen. I want Ashley, but I need to learn more. I don't want to mess this up with her.

"I'm sorry. I- we- I got to go." I quickly swam away from Ashley and towards shore.

"Spencer!" I could hear, Ashley swimming after me. I walked up on shore and grabbed my clothes. I grabbed my phone and shoved everything in my bag, then walked up towards my car.

Ashley caught up to me and stopped me from stepping into my car.

"Spence what's going on?" I shook my head and looked down

"It's hard to explain."

"I have time."

"I don't" I walked to the back of my car and reached to grab some towels. Good thing I always brought them with me in case I decided to ditch school and go to the beach by myself. I handed Ashley a towel and dried off, throwing my towel in the backseat. I quickly got dressed then started the car and waited for Ashley.

"Um, I don't live too far from you." I just nodded and turned the radio on, driving off. The ride home was a quiet one. The only noise heard was the sound of music. 20 minutes later, I reached my house.

"Thanks for tonight. I'm sorry." Ashley jumped out, grabbing her stuff. I jumped out as well.

"No problem, later." I waved as Ashley started to walk away. I scrunched my eyebrows as she stopped midway then slowly turned around. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you freak out?" I pinched the bridge of my nose

"It's...complicated." Ashley shook her head.

"We're going to have to talk about this at some point." I nodded and watched as Ashley got into her car.

"Just not right now. Goodnight Ashley." Ashley nodded and turned her car on.

"Goodnight Spencer." She pulled out of my driveway and quickly drove off. I turned and started walking towards my house, never looking back... I really need to get my shit together

* * *

_**Hope y'all enjoyed! :D R&R please if you'd like to! GOOGOO4U, if you didn't read note at top then please read it. Answarms everything you asked :)**_


	11. Davies Ditch Day

_**A/N: GUESS WHAT! I got my ears pierced for the first time a month ago from today. If that makes sense? Anyways, I got like a starting gauge piercing so I can stretch my ears :DD Since it's been a month I can start stretching. I am sort of scared on how much it'll hurt. Considering the fact thaat when my friend pierced her ears and started stretching she like freaked the fuck out at how much it hurt! Hopefully I can be a tough cookie and not care :DDD**_

**_GOOGOO4U YO NOTE IS ON THE BOTTOM YO ;DD HAHA_**

_**I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND! XOXOXOX**_

**_ENJOY EVERYONE! :DDDDD_**

_****__************__Disclaimer: I do NOT own SoN, music or places involved in these story!_

* * *

_**CH.11- Davies Ditch Day**_

* * *

_**I come over**_

_**Quarter past two**_

_**Love in my eyes**_

_**Blinded by you**_

_**Just to get a taste of heaven**_

_**I'm on my knees**_

I'm sort of just sitting in my room. Crying. I hate crying. I feel weak when I cry.

_**I can't help it**_

_**I'm addicted**_

_**But I can't stand the**_

_**Pain inflicted**_

_**In the morning**_

_**You're not holding on to me**_

Why do people pull away? Why do people pull you in so you're just so impossibly close to learning who they really are, then push you away? Why did she have to push me away?

_**Tell me what's the point of doing this every night**_

_**What you're giving me**_

_**Is nothing but a heart**_

_**It's a lullaby**_

_**Gonna kill my dreams, oh**_

_**This is the last time**_

_**Baby make up your mind**_

Why is she pulling away? Isn't it crazy how you could fall into something with someone so quickly?

_**'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed**_

_**If you keep messing with my head**_

_**Before I slip under your sheets**_

_**Can you give me something, please?**_

_**I can't keeping touching you like this**_

_**If it's just temporary bliss**_

_**Just temporary bliss**_

I'm not one to fall... Yet there was something different about her. I constantly want her and not just in a sexual way. I want her in my arms. I want her next to me. I want to hold her when she cries. When she feels like she is alone and about to die. I want to be there. I want to call her mine.

_**We were on fire**_

_**Now we're frozen**_

_**There's no desire**_

_**Nothing spoken**_

_**You're just playing**_

_**I keep waiting for your heart**_

_**(I keep waiting for you)**_

But she pulled back. I know she wants me just as much as I want her. I just want to know why she is scared.

_**I am fiending for the sunshine**_

_**To show our love in a good light**_

_**Give me reason**_

_**I am pleading to the stars**_

_**(Tell me)**_

If you ask me, I'm beyond terrified. I've never felt like this before. Now this new emotion and feeling is coming up and I don't want to stop it.

_**Tell me what's the point of doing this every night**_

_**What you're giving me**_

_**Is nothing but a heart**_

_**It's a lullaby**_

_**Gonna kill my dreams, oh**_

_**This is the last time**_

_**Baby make up your mind**_

But at the same time, I don't want these feelings to cause me pain. I don't do pain.

_**'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed**_

_**If you keep messing with my head**_

_**Before I slip under your sheets**_

_**Can you give me something, please?**_

_**I can't keeping touching you like this**_

_**If it's just temporary bliss**_

_**Just temporary bliss**_

That's why I hurt others. I hurt people before they hurt me. I constantly jump girl to girl for sex. Or just because I want to see if I'll meet the girl I'm willing to settle down with.

_**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely**_

_**(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na)**_

And I have. Unfortunately, she ran. I decide to change and focus, mainly on her. And she decides to pull back and run.

_**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely**_

_**(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na)**_

I wish she would decide and run back. Run back and decide whether or not, she wants to be mine.

_**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely**_

_**Baby why you callin me?**_

_**Not another one night**_

_**Try'na be your whole life**_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep**_

_**I am so close to finally be with her.**_

_**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely**_

_**Baby why you callin me?**_

_**Not another one night**_

_**Try'na be your whole life**_

But I don't know what I should do. Should I watch her run or chase after her? Should I let her go and decide what she wants or try?

_**I can't keep sleeping in your bed**_

_**If you keep messing with my head**_

_**Before I slip under your sheets**_

_**Can you give me something, please?**_

_**I can't keeping touching you like this**_

_**If it's just temporary bliss**_

_**Just temporary bliss**_

_**Temporary bliss**_

Everything and everyone slips through my fingers. I don't think I should let this girl slip. I think I should try and chase after her. Make all the things I've wished for to happen with someone. Come true.

_**I can't keep sleeping in your bed**_

_**If you keep messing with my head**_

_**I can't keep feeling love like this**_

_**It's not worth temporary bliss**_

* * *

Waking up on the ground is definitely not the business. There I was, cuddling with my guitar, laying on my back. Surrounded by hundreds of sheet music, all around me. My head was pounding. I spotted a half empty bottle of vodka across from me.

I burped and felt something in the pit of my stomach, ready to come up. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom in my room. I pulled back my hair and let it all go. Hangovers suck!

When I was done I leaned back against the bathroom door, cuddled up in ball. I'm trying to figure out what happened last night. But nothing comes to mind. Until I see my clothes hanging from the shower.

* * *

_"Why is it so freakin cold?!" I laughed and swam closer to Spencer._

_"It's night time, what do you suspect?" I watched as Spencer swam to me, both of us slowly making our way closer._

_"I suspect that it wouldn't hurt to be warm!" I shook my head_

_"Come here." I stood still, as Spencer moved so she was right in front of me, faces inches apart. Spencer jumped a little as she felt me put my hands on her hips and pulled her close. Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck and stared into my eyes._

_"When are you going to do it?" I tilted my head, with a confused expression on my face_

_"Do what?"_

_"Kiss me."_

_"Right now." I leaned in and smiled as Spencer mimicked my actions. Seconds later, our eyes were closed and our lips had made contact. It was a soft, delicate, strong kiss. Not going further than a kiss. It was perfect...amazing... and short as Spencer pulled away._

_I like Spencer a lot... probably more than I should. Although I work with her mom and should talk to her about my feelings for Spencer. I just met her mom today, and I fell for Spencer since the day I laid eyes on her. I know it sounds crazy, especially since I met her only 3 months ago, but I just can't help it._

_"I'm sorry. I- we- I got to go." Spencer quickly swam away from me and towards shore._

_"Spencer!" All I could do was try my best to swim as fast as I could, and catch up. I followed Spencer onto shore, grabbing everything I needed_

_I finally caught up to her and stopped Spencer from stepping into her car._

_"Spence what's going on?" Spencer just shook her head and looked down_

_"It's hard to explain."_

_"I have time."_

_"I don't" Spencer walked to the back of her car and tossed me towel. We both dried off and she jumped into her car and waited for me_

_"Um, I don't live too far from you." Spencer just nodded and turned the radio on, driving off. The ride home was a quiet one. The only noise heard was the sound of music. 20 minutes later, we reached her house._

_"Thanks for tonight. I'm sorry." I jumped out, grabbing my stuff. Spencer jumped out as well._

_"No problem, later." I waved and started to walk away. In a very curious state of mind, I stopped and turned to Spencer._

_"Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why did you freak out?" Spencer pinched the bridge of her nose_

_"It's...complicated." I shook my head._

_"We're going to have to talk about this at some point." Spencer nodded and I made my way into my car._

_"Just not right now. Goodnight Ashley." I nodded and turned my car on_

_"Goodnight Spencer." I pulled out of her driveway and quickly drove off._

* * *

The flashback of last night totally just killed my mood for the day. I wipe the few tears that have fallen from my face and hold my face in my hands. The tears wouldn't stop falling but I wasn't upset anymore. Of course it still hurt but I wasn't going to dwell on it today, or at least I was going to try not too.

"Hey Ash I need a ride. Are you crying?" I quickly wiped off my tears and looked up at Kyla.

"Don't worry Kyla I'm fine." Kyla sat down next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her side.

"Ashley Serenity Davies, you better tell me right now as to why you are crying before I go major ape shit on you!" I started laughing so hard, I wanted to pee.

"Fine!" I looked down and started playing with my fingers, "Um last night I took Spencer on a sort of date at the carnival. After awhile I took Spencer down to the beach water and we ended up kissing."

"Aww Ash! Wait, if you two kissed then why are you crying?" Kyla gave me a confused look.

"She just flipped out and ran back to her car. We didn't talk about it but I plan on it soon." Kyla hugged me tightly.

"She'll come around Ash, but let me tell you this." Kyla turned and lifted my head towards her. "Do not and I repeat do not, let this girl go. I see what Spencer does to you. I see how your eyes light up when she walks into the room. Give her time but at the same time, chase after her and don't stop trying."

"I won't. Thank you Kyla." I leaned over and gave my sister a kiss on the cheek. "Go get ready for school. I'll give you your ride." We high fived then went our separate ways.

I need to talk to Spencer at school today, no doubt that I need too.

* * *

Finally reaching school, I quickly grabbed my bag and looked around for Spencer. I got to school later than I normally do since I had to strap my surfboard onto the top of my car. I really need to get my mind off of things and surfing helps me.

I crossed the street into the quad, spotting Spencer near the vending machines talking to the head cheer bitch Madison Duarte. Trust me, Madison and I were never this bad. We were friends at some point, really good friends actually. More like the best of friends. Let's just say the thing in my pants doesn't know how to stop. If you're wondering if I had sex with Madison, you're wrong... more like her cheer queer sister.

Madison was not happy when I dissed her sister after the one night stand.

"Hey Spencer can we talk?" I tapped on Spencer's shoulder and she just ignored me."Um Spencer can we please talk?" Once more ignored. What the fuck is going on?

"Not now Ashley" She speaks!

"We need to talk Spener, we can't keep pushing this off." Spencer turned around and gave me a dirty look

"I said not now."

"Listen to her and back off Dirty Davies. She doesn't want to talk." I looked over Spencer and scowled at Madison. I crossed my arms and shifted my weight one foot to the other.

"Was I talking to you Duarte? The last time I checked your name was Madison."

"You don't want to mess with me chica! I am not afraid to kick your ass, right here and right now!" I moved closer trying to get all up in Madison's face.

"What are you going to do about it?!" Right now I was all up in Madison's face, we were glaring at each other, mere inches apart.

"Ashley you better get out of my face before I show you what i'm going to do!" Madison pushed me and I caught myself before I could fall.

"Damn, I guess your sister isn't the only Duarte i have screaming my name" I started laughing and dodged the punch coming my way. I tried to swing back into Madison's face. I was so close until Spencer grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"Ashley what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spencer crossed her arms and looked at the ground, voice much softer.

"Why are you acting like such a bitch? I asked you simply and nicely if we could talk. Even if it was for a minute. I just want everything settle out from last night." Spencer's eyes were still glued to the ground.

"Are you still coming over later?" Spencer finally looked up at me and I scoffed.

"I don't know yet! Maybe." I fixed my clothes and grabbed my bag off the ground. I took a step back, starting to move away from Spencer. "Oh by the way. Stop being so fucking naive! If I were you, i'd be careful with head cheerleader over there. You think she's great at first then she'll turn on you. Especially if you mess with one of hers." With that said I turned around and made my way back to my car.

* * *

Ditching school was a very smart choice. Loading my surfboard onto my car was another very smart choice. I had nowhere else to change so when I got to the beach I changed into my bikini and wet suit. Today I decided to bring my acoustic guitar to the beach, hoping I wouldn't be too loud.

I unstrapped my surfboard from my car and grabbed my wax in the back of my van. Quickly waxing down my board, throwing my hair up and zipping up the rest of my wetsuit, I was off to the waves. The sky was a beautiful, clear baby blue and very sunny. Perfect waves. Perfect timing for a surfing sesh.

After a few hours of surfing, I decided to take a break and write some new songs. I opened the side of my van and grabbed some paper and my acoustic guitar. I started to play some random chords and got the sound for the song. I closed my eyes and just focused on the waves crashing and the music from my guitar and started the lyrics

_**Silly girl**_

_**Meets nice girl**_

_**Who didn't think twice**_

_**Ended up tongue-tied and turned it into life**_

_**Shoulda been nicer**_

_**Coulda been wiser**_

_**Would saved my Sundays Lord**_

_**If i'd only known about rainbows**_

_**Lollipops and love**_

_**As the cure**_

_**To a Cinderella story working fine**_

I sat indian style on the floor of my van, leaned forward and started to write the first verse

_**But no not mine**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**I'm sending out an S.O.S times two**_

_**Cause i've been dead**_

_**For the longest time**_

_**It makes no sense to do it all again**_

_**Anybody knows to learn from woe**_

_**So i'm sending out an S.O.S times two**_

I spotted a few people, who stopped and watched as I played.

_**To fill my shoes**_

_**Break my blues**_

_**Can be a lonely task with no you**_

_**Over there**_

_**Me over here**_

_**Could I have been happier without**_

_**Rainbows**_

_**Lollipops and love**_

_**As the cure**_

_**To a Cinderella story working fine**_

With a couple of minutes from singing and writing, I started to gain a crowd from everyone

_**But no not mine**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**I'm sending out an S.O.S times two**_

_**Cause i've been dead**_

_**For the longest time**_

_**It makes no sense to do it all again**_

_**Anybody knows to learn from woe**_

_**So i'm sending out an S.O.S times two**_

By now, everyone was surrounding me by my van, dancing along to my song. I was laughing and smiling at someone. There was a pretty attractive cherry hair colored red head staring at me. She was hot, but definitely can't compare to the beauty of Spencer

_**Tip toe baby taking me through**_

_**Summer makes me crazy for you**_

_**Ah do ba da bo le la di do**_

_**Can you make a lady change her heartbeat**_

_**Take away the people you know**_

_**Think about the places you fool**_

_**Can you let me go where I go**_

_**Ah do ba da bo de be cause mama let me**_

I thanked people as some put some money next to me in my van, I tried to give it back but nobody would take it back. I was still watching the red head as she smiled and stared at me intensively.

_**But no not mine**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**I'm sending out an S.O.S times two**_

_**Cause i've been dead**_

_**For the longest time**_

_**It makes no sense to do it all again**_

_**Anybody knows to learn from woe**_

_**So i'm sending out an S.O.S**_

_**I'm sending out an S.O.S**_

_**And i'm sending out an S.O.S. times two**_

Once I finished the song, everyone started to clap. I thanked everyone for staying and listening. After talking to a few people, everyone slowly departed away from me. Everyone but that red head.

"Hey I really like your song." I smiled and put my guitar down next to me.

"Thanks" I stuck my hand out and smiled. "I'm Ashley Davies."

"Katelyn Caddy." The red head shook my hand and smiled back. "You're welcome by the way."

"Would you like to sit?" Katelyn nodded then sat down next to me.

"Do you usually come here and surf?" I looked out towards the water and listened to the waves crash.

"Haven't that much lately, but yeah considering the fact I live in LA. " Katelyn was staring at me. I could feel it without needing to look at her. I moved and turned my head to look at her.

"It's an awesome beach. I don't live near beaches." I took her hand and brought it up to lips to kiss it.

"You know what else would be awesome?" Katelyn tilted her head, looking confused.

"What's that?" I leaned in, moving closer to her face.

"Shutting up and kissing me." Our lips met into a heated kiss. We moved more into my car so I could close the door.

I really needed to get my mind off of Spencer. Thank you Katelyn.

* * *

_**a/n: Hope you enjoyed! Songs I used (In order): The Cab- Temporary Bliss/ Gin Wigmore- S.O.S**_

_****__**GOOGOO4U: You are awesome as well! I'm glad you love the story. Spencer remains a mystery and be ready because towards the end that's where the best part comes ;) Yeah I have written one chapter for the sequel. The sequel will be called I Never Stopped. I commented because I just wanted you to make sure that you knew I read all reviews! If you decide to make a fanfic account at all. Definitely PM me and let me know any ideas or your feelings about the story. Anything you'd like me to add in or mention or use. I will read it, talk to you about it and definitely see if I can add it into SYS or INS! Thank you for sticking around for my story and I couldn't be more happier!**_


	12. Tensed Talk Time

_**A/N: I finished school shopping! I think this year I got the most shoes ive ever gotten at once. Maybe! I think 7th grade year was the most. I have 3 new pairs of shoes! YAYAYAYA!:DDDD I HOPE SCHOOL GOES GREAT FOR MY READERS WHO ARE STARTING SCHOOL . **_

_**GOOGOO4U your notes will be at the bottom :D**_

_********__Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!_

* * *

_**CH.12- Tensed Talk Time**_

I kept my eyes on Ashley as she walked away from me. What did she mean about me being so naive? Most of all, I want to know what happened with her and Madison. After this morning, my mood for the whole day was definitely killed. Let's just hope this day goes by fast.

I walked into first period and noticed Lokalia, Aiden and my sister waving me over.

"Hey Spence, did you see Ashley this morning?" I plopped down in my seat, dropping my bag and crossing my arms.

"Yes, we got in an argument. Had to stop her from fighting Madison." I shook my head then reached down and pulled my binder out of my bag. When I sat back up, Lokalia snatched my binder out of my hand and tossed it to my sister, who surprisingly caught it.

"Ashley almost got in a fight with Madison Duarte?!" I slouched in my seat and stared straight.

"Yup and I stopped her after Madison tried to hit her."

"What?!" Lokalia jumped to her feet and slammed her bag to the floor. "Where is that bitch?!" The whole class was now staring at Lokalia. Thank God for Aiden! He quickly grabbed his sister's arms and pulled her down.

"Lokalia are you fucking crazy?! Stop making a scene!" Lokalia shrugged Aiden off and stared at me.

"Do you know why I flipped out Spencer?" I scrunched my eyebrows and shook my head.

"Nope." Lokalia rubbed her face and looked down.

"Well let's start with the rumors. Ashley does sleep around a lot. She learned it from her dad. Her mom is an intense bitch to her. Ashley has changed somehow ever since you came into her life." I lifted Lia's head and looked in her eyes

"What do you mean she's changed?"

"She hasn't slept around as much as she would. The last time she slept with a girl was the night of the grand opening for Air. Which was three months ago. If you hadn't have came into her life, she would've slept with a new girl at least twice a week, within those months." my jaw dropped slightly.

Wow, Davies has game.

"Davies has game"

"Tell me about it. Anyways, the problem with Ash is that, the fact she sleeps around a lot, is what got her into drama with Madison. Madison and Ashley used to be better friends than her and I are right now. That was until Ashley slept with Madison's younger sister. They're a year apart, and one day Ashley went over to hang with Madison but she wasn't home. Her little sister Avalon was home instead and was alone. Avalon was flirting with Ashley and bam! Hook up. After Ashley didn't call Avalon back and told her it was just a one time thing. Madison was pissed and hated that Ash broke her little sisters heart."

"That's so much! I feel bad for Avalon." Aiden nodded and agreement as well as Kanani.

"Yeah but Avalon has a side to her that isn't so good. "

"Understandable I guess." From the corner of my eye I saw Kanani and Aiden looking down at something in Aiden's hand. It looked like his phone.

"Hey you guys! Ashley text me! I know where she is. She doesn't want us to flip but she is okay. She won't let me tell you Spencer." Aiden whispered into Lokalia's ear and she just nodded

"Why can't I know?" Aiden shrugged

"Something about, not wanting you to find her because she wants to be alone. She doesn't even want to see us." I nodded and turned to face the front of the class.

"Let's just hope she shows up at my house later. "

* * *

First, second and break went by pretty fast. It was now time for Viscomm. with Ms. Gates. I wonder what she has planned for us today!

"Okay class! Settle down! Settle down!" Within seconds everyone was facing the right way and dead silent. "We're not doing anything today! We are going to watch the movie Beastly. I have tons of papers to grade so enjoy the free day!" Everyone started clapping and cheering.

I pulled out my song book and started writing as my teacher started the movie. I jumped a little as my teacher quickly tapped on my desk with her pen

"Miss Carlin, do you happen to know where Ashley Davies is?" I looked up and shook my head

"No ma'am but she was suppose to come over later for the project. I think she is sick." My teacher nodded her head and gave me a stack of papers

"Can you give this to her please? Tell her I corrected everything I thought was needed to be fixed and that she did an excellent job" I took the stack of papers from her hand and smiled.

I was so tempted to read what it is, but I knew it was Ashley's and i'm pretty sure it was private. Damn secrets man...

* * *

Today went by so fast! In the blink of an eye it was finally 6th period. I was already driving on my way home, blasting The 1975 in my car. I was shocked to see what was in my driveway when I got home.

Ashley Davies was leaning against her car, crossing her arms, watching me as I pulled up next to her. I quickly grabbed my stuff and hopped out.

"Hey." I waved and put my bag on my shoulder

"Hey" Ashley uncrossed her arms and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Surprised you showed." Ashley nodded and pushed off her car, using her butt.

"So am I, but I thought it was best to just forget today. Sound good?" I turned and nodded my head in the direction of my front door.

"Good." We slowly made our way into my house. I dropped my bag next to the couch and walked off into the kitchen "Want something to drink?!"

"No i'm good!" I reached in and grabbed a monster. Drinking the monster, I walked out into the living room to see Ashey sitting on the couch, playing with her fingers.

"You okay?" I set my drink down on the coffee table in front of us and took one of Ashley's hands.

"I'm really sorry I blew up on you" I waved her and kissed her hand

"Forgive and forget yeah?"

"Definitely. So Ms. Carlin. We still going with the whole music video for the project?" I placed Ashley's hand down to lean and get my drink. When I leaned forward, I lost my balance, making me smack my drink on the ground

"Damn it!" Ashley put her hand on my shoulder and I could feel myself relaxing.

"Let me help clean" Ashley and I were using an insane amount of paper towels.

Midway of cleaning I lifted my head to make sure I was putting the paper towels on the table. I moved my head, and ended up staring into Ashley's. Ashley reached over and moved a piece of my hair, behind my ear

"Thank you."

"No problem" Ashley and I were slowly getting closer and closer. Right when we were about to kiss, my parents and siblings, burst through the door.

"Awesome timing you guys!" I flipped off my siblings and kissed my parents on the cheek

"Oh goodness! Spencer you're home! Your father is making pepper steak tonight." I let my head fall back and threw my hands in the air

"Yes! The fav!" My mom laughed and patted my back then pointed to Ashley

"Spencer, take Ashley downstairs and record a song of her choice. I would like to hear how she performs in the studio." My mom and I fist bumped and I left to the studio with Ashley.

Took us a few moments to get downstairs.

"What would you like to play?" Ashley rolled back in her chair, moving so she was in front of an piano.

"I wrote a new song when I was at the beach today. Well I actually wrote a few songs" Ashley dragged her fingers across the piano keys.

"You went to the beach?"

"Where I went after the drama before school. Decided to go surfing." I gave Ashley my "what the fuck dude?!" Look and slapped her arm.

"Douche-B! I was worried sick about you!" Ashley laughed and pressed a few keys, making a smooth sound.

"Sure. Anyways, It's one of my new songs" Ashley started playing softly and slow.

_**I'll sing you a sweet song, if you say to**_

_**I'll write you the saddest of all words, rhymes and phrases**_

_**I'll be your everything, and I'll try to give you anything back**_

_**But I**_

I always love watching Ashley play her music. She gets so into it.

_**Cannot give you my love,**_

_**No I cannot give you my love.**_

Ouch dude.

_**When I got fight in these roses**_

_**I still can be scared**_

_**I got stones in my pockets**_

_**I still can't be shared**_

_**I got you in my heart**_

_**To make this all harder**_

_**I will stay addicted to you**_

_**I will stay addicted to you**_

Ashley's voice is so soothing... This song is starting to get to me. I know it's about us. Well there isn't really an is just yet.

_**Take me down to the garden**_

_**Let me lay with you**_

_**Hold my hand**_

_**Don't let go**_

_**If you feel like kissing me**_

_**Do**_

_**Now there's butterflies in me baby**_

_**And I just don't know what to do**_

_**You could stand up straight**_

_**You could be the best of my dates**_

_**But I still would not see you, for I**_

Ashley has no idea, how badly I want to kiss her. I know I messed up the other day. It was stupid of me! But I do know that I really like her. More than I should actually, I can't help it. I just...I'm scared.

_**Cannot give you my love**_

_**No I can't give you my love**_

Why am I scared? Well I'm scared because I'm afraid I won't be able to give what Ashley just sang. I'm afraid of the future. If we go out and things get more serious, I'm afraid I won't be able to give her my love.

_**When I got fight in these roses**_

_**I still can be scared**_

_**I got stones in my pockets**_

_**I still can't be shared**_

_**I got you in my heart**_

_**To make this all harder**_

_**I will stay addicted to you**_

_**I will stay addicted to you**_

I'm addicted to Ashley. I constantly want to be with her. I just want to be hers. I don't want to run although I have so far.

_**I'm a stones throw from heartache**_

_**Hear me tumbling, crumbling down**_

_**Is it too late**_

_**To lose faith**_

_**In everything working out right**_

_**We can say forget**_

_**Or forgive**_

_**But I cannot do that to love**_

I want to be here for her. I just don't think I'll be able to do that as just a friend. I have to be more. Like Kanani said, a date is to get to know one another better. I'm asking Ashley on a date. I want to be hers and her to be mine. I'm not letting this girl slip.

_**When I got fight in these roses**_

_**I still can be scared**_

_**I got stones in my pockets**_

_**I still can't be shared**_

_**I got you in my heart**_

_**To make this all harder**_

_**I will stay addicted to you**_

_**I will stay addicted to you**_

Ashley just finished her song. I was staring at her through the glass from the sound booth. I got up and made my way in. Ashley quickly stood to her feet and we were about, five feet apart.

"Spencer-" before Ashley could say anything else, I walked over and kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had.

"Don't say anything. I will get you to give me your love and you'll get mine. I'm addicted to you too Ash. I can't help it."

"you're not going to run anymore right?" I shook my head and kissed Ashley on the forehead.

"No more running."

"Good" Ashley kissed me and it soon turned into a heated lip lock.

What a productive day!

* * *

_**A/N: HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED! SONG I USED IS: Gin Wigmore- These Roses**_

_**GOOGOO4U: Glad to know that you're hooked. Being serious, its not crazy at all. Just shows that you're a fan of my stories and thats amazing so thank you! You should definitely make one soon! When I made one I was thought I was going to be totally confused! Honestly, fanfic is super easy to work! Defintely PM me when you make one. Anyone can PM me really lol. I am a proud, major, hopeless romantic so I love reading and writing stories as well. It's cool you're another person with a open mind and heart. Thank you for reviewing! I will definitely use one of those songs. I listened and I think i'll be using Chasing cars :D. But I have already prewritten some chapters. So you wont find the song in any chapters until I post chapter 30 so keep open eyes! :D Thank you for the song sugggestion!**_


	13. Hook Up

_**A/N: HAAYYYY GIRL HAAAAY! I'M SO BORED! The song Fred Astaire by San Cisco is stuck in my head!**_

_**I love my girlfriend :) she means the world to me.**_

_****__********__Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!_

* * *

**_CH.13- Hook Up_**

Spencer and I are now dating. This is awesome! I'm not going to fuck this up. At least I hope I don't. Right now Spencer just played my song I recorded to Paula, but Paula wants to hear another song. Which means I have to sing again and I just really want to hold Spencer!

"Ashley that song was amazing. Now play a faster one. I would like to hear your voice when its more upbeat if thats okay with you." Paula was talking into the speaker so I could hear in the sound booth.

"Yeah that sounds good." I gave Paula a thumbs up and walked over to the drum set. I put my headphones on and started playing a steady beat.

_**All I am is a woman**_

_**I want the world in my hands**_

_**I hate the beach**_

_**But I stand**_

_**In California with my toes in the sand**_

_**Use the sleeves of my sweater**_

_**Let's have an adventure**_

_**Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered**_

_**Touch my neck and i'll touch yours**_

_**You in those little high waisted shorts, oh**_

I know it sounds confusing! I just went surfing and I wrote I hate the beach... I needed something to rhyme with okay?!

_**She knows what I think about**_

_**And what I think about**_

_**One love, two mouths**_

_**One love, one house**_

_**No shirt, no blouse**_

_**Just us, find out**_

_**Nothing I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**_

I looked over at Spencer and winked. Spencer's face went from semi-tanned to flushed pink. It was so adorable!

_**'Cause it's too cold**_

_**For you here and now**_

_**So let me hold**_

_**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

Paula was bobbing her head to the music. I'm so thankful for everything she has done for me. She is helping me with this deal and it's amazing! Plus, she gave me Spencer.

_**And if I may just take your breath away**_

_**I don't mind if there's not much to say**_

_**Sometimes the silence guides our minds**_

_**So move to a place so far away**_

_**The goose bumps start to raise**_

_**The minute that my left hand meets your waist**_

_**And then I watch your face**_

_**Put my finger on your tongue**_

_**'Cause you love the taste, yeah**_

I just want to wrap my arms around Spencer and hold her close. It's almost winter time so you know... SWEATER WEATHER!

_**These hearts adore**_

_**Everyone the other beats harder for**_

_**Inside this place is warm**_

_**Outside it starts to pour**_

My heart adores Spencer!... God i'm becoming whipped and it's not even a day!

_**Coming down**_

_**One love, two mouths**_

_**One love, one house**_

_**No shirt, no blouse**_

_**Just us, find out**_

_**Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no,**_

I have now made a vow to not keep anything from Spencer. There's nothing I have to or should keep from her. Or not talk about.

_**'Cause it's too cold**_

_**For you here and now**_

_**So let me hold**_

_**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

Spencer was now bobbing her head to the music. I didn't even notice until now. I was so caught up in my thoughts

_**'Cause it's too cold**_

_**For you here and now**_

_**So let me hold**_

_**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

_**Whoa, whoa...**_

_**Whoa, whoa...whoa**_

_**Whoa, whoa**_

I just noticed that Spencer and I, haven't told Arthur or Paula about each other.

_**'Cause it's it too cold**_

_**For you here and now**_

_**So let me hold**_

_**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

Did I tell you that before Paula came into the studio, Spencer and I were making out and almost got caught by her?! It was scary!

_**It's too cold**_

_**For you here and now**_

_**Let me hold**_

_**Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

_**It's actually sorta cold in the studio...**_

_**It's too cold,**_

_**It's too cold**_

_**The holes of my sweater**_

Paula and Spencer started clapping as I got up and walked out into the studio.

"Great job Ashley. I have a feeling you're going to be a total hit!"

Yay! Happy Dance!

"Thanks Paula" I gave Paula a tight hug, squeezing her slightly, letting her know i'm thankful for everything. Paula patted my back then made her way to the staircase. Before going back up to the house from the studio, Paula turned and snapped her fingers.

"Spencer! I just remembered! I set you up on a blind date with a girl I signed to my record label. Her name is Naomi Williams." What?! Did she just say she set Spencer up on a blind date?!

"Mom you can't just sign me up on a blind date without talking to me first!" Spencer glanced over to me. I could see the apology in her eyes.

"I thought it'd be okay. I'm sorry. Just know that tomorrow night is date night. I really think you'll like her." Spencer dropped her head, pinching the bridge of her nose, then lifted it.

"Okay mom but just this once!" Paula threw her hands up in surrender

"All I ask since it's too late to cancel." Paula and Spencer laughed until Paula headed up the stairs. When Paula got far away up, Spencer jumped out of her stairs. She laid out on the bottom steps and secretly watched her mom leave the room. Once we heard the door close Spencer turned and jumped on me.

"Ashley i'm so sorry!" Spencer kissed me hard and I kissed back.

"Don't apologize. You didn't know. Plus we weren't even dating yet." I cupped Spencer's face and gave her a light kiss. I sat down on one of the chairs, pulling Spencer down on my lap by her waist.

"I promise i'll explain to this girl that everything between us." I squeezed Spencer's hips and kissed her chin

"You don't have too. All I know is that, Naomi better keep her damn hands to herself!" I pointed my finger at Spencer and she smacked it away, laughing

"Got it Davies."

"Good! Now help me out with this track Ms. Carlin" I spun us around in the chair, holding onto Spencer's hands.

I liking feeling like this...filled with butterflies.

* * *

Spencer's ceiling is so...blank. I'm laying down on my back, in Spencer's bed. Her bed is surprisingly comfortable! Spencer is getting dressed for her stupid blind date that she has tonight.

I'm waiting because I would like to meet this chick, and because Paula wants to talk to me about touring and how it will go then I have to plan it with Kanani. I want to travel all around but first I need my fans. I hope people will like my music.

"Ash, does this look okay?" I turned around to see Spencer in a mini skirt and tank top that's a little poofy and tucked in. I gave Spencer a once over, jumping to my feet.

"Hell no! Cover up woman! I am not allowing some girl to look at you the way I should be looking at you!" Spencer laughed and waved me off.

"What else am I suppose to wear?! A bubble?!" I shrugged and walked into her closet

"Preferably!" Spencer gently shoved me and I smacked her butt. Spencer gasped and we ended up getting into a mini wrestle match. Of course I won! Pinning her down and what not.

"Say you're sorry!" Spencer tried to get out of my grip but I pinned her down harder

"Never!" I started laughing and waited for Spencer to stop struggling.

"You done?" Spencer nodded and bit her lip. I let go of one of her hands and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kiss me."

"With pleasure" I cupped Spencers face and kissed her still straddling her lap. We stayed there for few minutes until we heard Paula yell for Spencer.

The date has arrived.

I tried to stand up but Spencer beat me to it, by shoving me off of her and get yup. Since Spencer pushed so much and sat up very quickly from laying down. I ended up tripping and hitting the wall since I was halfway from a full standing position.

"Jesus Spencer that hurt!" I regained my balance and pushed off the wall

"Ash i'm so sorry!"

"No worries." rubbing my lower back then smirked at Spencer. "You might want to fix your hair." Spencer ran out of the closet and went straight to fixing her hair. Hahaha I just said she went straight!

I walked out of the closet, trying to straighten out my clothes. I brushed down the wrinkles and watched Spencer put on some lip gloss.

"Spencer! Hurry up!" I heard Paula's footsteps slowly coming up the stairs.

I grabbed Spencer's wrist and pulled her into the closest

"Ashley!" I covered her mouth with my hand and brought my finger to my lips, telling her to hush. Spencer was giving me a confused look, so I moved some hair saffron her face and kissed her passionately, putting everything into it.

"What was that for?" I smiled and patted her shoulder

"Reminder of who you want more." I kissed her once more before turning around and leaving the closet. I walked out and saw Paula glaring at Spencer, who was right behind me.

"Are you ready yet Spencer?"

"Yes mom." Spencer walked over to her dresser to grab her purse and pulled me along with her. When we got downstairs we found a blonde girl with grey eyes, who happened to be really freakin hot!

"Spencer, Ashley, this is Naomi." Naomi stuck her hand out and we both shook it.

"Ashley."

"Naomi."

"Spencer."

"Naomi" Spencer and Naomi held onto eachothers hands a little too long!... Oh. My. God. I'm becoming jealous! What the actual shit?!

"Naomi when do you think you'll be bringing Spencer home?" Thank you Mama Carlin for breaking this silence!

"Whenever she has to me home. Which I was about to ask when that is?" Naomi moved her hand and put it on Spencer's lower back and I cringed with jealousy. I don't mind being jealous. It's normal. I just hate being this jealous.

"No curfew for my daughter. I trust her to make the right choices." I smiled and turned to Paula.

"Yeah SPENCER, make the right choices." I held my hand up for a high five from Mama Bear Carlin as Spencer glared at me.

"Have a goodnight girls."

"Goodnight Paula." Naomi side hugged Paula as I pulled Spencer in for a tight and long hug.

"Have fun tonight Spence." I buried my face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent.

"You have fun working." Spencer did the same as I and I had to pull back.

"Bye Naomi. Later Spence" I waved and waited until the front door closed. "Ready to get working Paula?"

"Let's get to it!" Paula and I fist bumped then made our way back downstairs.

* * *

**_Hope y'all enjoyed! Song used is: The Neighbourhood- Sweater Weather _**


	14. Date I Don't Hate

_**A/N: GOOGOO4U Note at the bottom :) I'm writing this author note at 1:29 AM... Since its technically monday...I start school tomorrow! I HAVE TO BE AT SCHOOL BY 6:45 AM. I DONT KNOW WHY I SIGNED UP FOR ZERO PERIOD AVID WHEN IM. NOT. A . MORNING. PERSON. AT. ALL.**_

_**TODAY I AM POSTING TWO CHAPTERS. JUST TO END OFF SUMMER AND WHAT NOT. THEN IT'LL BE BACK TO FRIDAY, SATURDAY AND SUNDAY :D**_

_**I. LOVE. YOU .BABE. XOXOXO**_

_****__****__********__Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!_

* * *

_**CH.14- DATE I DON'T HATE**_

I am seriously tripping balls right now! Naomi decided that it would be awesome to take me to an indoor sky diving area. Honestly...I couldn't agree more! This is my first time doing indoor skydiving and it's amazing!

Right now we're trying to see who can stay up in the tunnel the longest.

"Ready Spence?" I gave her a thumbs up since I didn't want to yell.

"Okay, first one to fall pays for dinner!"

"Deal!" We quickly shook on it then waved for the worker to turn on the air in the tunnel. Once it was on then off we went.

* * *

So I won! That's right! Spencer Carlin didn't have to pay for dinner! We are currently at Venice Beach. The carnival is here for one last night so we decided to go. Naomi bought me a slushie and a hamburger.

"I let you win." I laughed and playfully shoved Naomi

"Sure you did!" We laughed and continued our little moonlight stroll on the shore. It reminded me way too much of Ashley. I don't mind it, I just really miss Ashley. This walk it sort of reminding me of how weird and ball I feel that I went on this date.

"Tell me about yourself." I shrugged and took another bite of my burger

"What do you want to know?"

"Why haven't I seen you around your moms label?" I took another big bite and made sure I finished chewing.

"I've been super busy with homework, helping Ashley with her career and also helping with my dad's night club."

"Oh that's right your dad owns Air." I snapped my fingers and pointed at absolute nothing.

"That's the one! It's going great so far." Naomi smiled and stopped midtracks. I stopped in front of her and faced her. "Are you okay?" Out of nowhere Naomi tries to lean in and kiss me. I couldn't kiss back of course so I quickly pulled back

"What?" Naomi opened her hairs and slowly moved back.

"Naomi, I have a girlfriend. It's Ashley. We started dating last week today, my mom never told me about this date or I definitely would've been ready." Naomi smiled and waved me off.

"It's fine really."

"Cool." Awkward silence once again. I hate it.

"Umm should I take you home now?" Naomi thumbed towards the car and I quickly nodded.

"Sure, tonight was really fun though." We slowly started walking back to her car.

"Agreed... So your parents don't know about Ashley?" I shook my head and made sure I was holding everything in my hands.

'Nope so please don't say anything!" Naomi did the little key mouth secret lock thing.

"Won't say a thing."

"Awesome, thank you. It means a lot"

"No problem" I ran my hand down Naomi's back then quickly jumped into her car, waiting for the time I will pull up into my driveway.

* * *

Naomi walked me to my doorstep. I turned so my back was facing the door and we exchanged our good nights and numbers. I told her it'd be cool to be friends so yeah. Glad that's handled. We both opened our arms, ready to give one another a hug, until my mom swiftly opened the door. She scared the living shit out of us.

"You two are back! Come in! Come in!" My mother waved us in and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mom, Naomi was just about to leave." I put thumbed towards the door and my mom rolled her eyes now.

"Nonsense, tell me how it went. Did you two have fun?" Naomi and I both looked at eachother then to my mom

"It was fun, really fun." My mom smiled to Naomi and looked at me from the corner her eye.

"You two should go out again. For me your boss and" Now my moms facing me. "Me your mother. You two should go on one more date."

"Oh mom I-i'm not really sure" my intertwined her fingers as if she was praying and held them up with a puppy dog face to Naomi and I.

"Pretty please!" I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head then looked to Naomi.

"One more date?" Naomi stuck her hand out and I shook it

"One more date." I smiled then turned back to my mom.

"Happy mom?" My mom smiled wide and nodded. "Can you give us time to say bye?" My mom winked then made her way upstairs. I waited to hear my mom's bedroom door slam then ran to the basement door and knocked. Within seconds Ashley was on the first floor.

"What's up?" I quickly kissed Ashley and smiled into the kiss. "What a nice way to say hi!" I laughed then took a step back.

"Naomi would you like to explain?" I turned to Naomi as she quickly shook her head. "You're explaining." Naomi dropped her head and shoulders then looked back up to Ashley.

"Paula is forcing Spencer and I to go on another date. Wasn't our idea but she gave us the puppy dog face and everything and I just could not deal!" Ashley laughed then looked between the Naomi and I.

"I understand, but after this next date tell Paula it's better off as friends okay?"

"Sounds like a plan" Naomi and Ashley shook hands. I hugged her bye and Naomi was off.

"I'm sorry Ash." Ashley held her hand up and shook her head.

"Don't apologize. It was for your mom. I understand."

"Come here." I motioned Ashley to come closer. Ashley slowed walked over to me and I kissed her hard. Ashley ran her tongue over my lip and I granted her access. The heated lip lock last a few minutes until I needed to pull back for some air. We leaned our foreheads against each other's and breathed heavily into one another's face.

"Your breath smells like blue raspberry slushie and hamburger." We laughed and I playfully smacked Ashley's arm

"Shut up! We went to the carnival to eat!" Ashley stood up straight and took my hands in hers.

"Come on hamburger breath, my turn to have you to myself." I smiled as Ashley and I walked, hand in hand, upstairs to my room.

* * *

**_Hope y'all enjoyed! More soon to come!_**

_**GOOGOO4U: Glad you're happy I'm using your suggestion. Good songs :) thank you for all your compliments they mean a lot! This will be my last chapter up until Friday! Ah! Spashley. Always Spashley haha. The rents would be little iffy is just the fact they are so close in general that they'll distract one another from school and work. You'll learn more as to why Paula would be a little upset but still happy for The two. Um if you want to say the secret you think it is then you totally can. Either way I wouldn't give it out. So you won't know if you're right or wrong haha. Thank you! Glad you like my other stories as well :) & yes this girl right here loves shoes more than clothes! Haha. I have a deep love for shoes lol. I do rock a sort of alternative rock style. Same time I'm just tomboyish but girly as well. My friends would make fun of the way I dress because I wear so many different styles in one week lol. They use to call it "Sara Swag." But not anymore lol. Random outburst haha.**_


	15. Time To Tell The Friends

_**A/N: So i tried to make chocolate chip pancakes for the second time... i completely did it! I AM A PANCAKE MASTER!**_

_**GOOGOO4U NOTE AT THE BOTTOM ;DDD**_

_**I. LOVE. YOU .BABE. XOXOXO**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.15- TIME TO TELL THE FRIENDS.**_

I woke up pretty early. I hate school days. It took my eyes a few blinks for me to focus and notice where I am.

I looked down to see Spencer cuddled up in my arms. Her head was on my chest and I could tell she fell asleep listening to my heart beat.

I slowly ran my fingers through her hair, waiting for her to wake up. A few minutes later, sleeping beauty finally woke up. She looked a little drowsy until she smiled at me.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning Spence, sleep well?" Spencer nodded and I leaned down to gently kiss her.

"Very well and ew babe I have morning breath!" I laughed and kissed her again.

"I don't care." Before she could argue, I quickly kissed her again.

"Yeah yeah!" Spencer waved me off as I kissed her hand. "Assshhh. I just remembered about the date." Spencer moved her head so she was resting on her chin and looking up at me.

"How do you want to tell your mom?" Spencer shrugged and kissed where my heart is.

"I really have no idea." I kissed the top of Spencer's head then just relaxed into the pillow.

"We can tell her after you come back from the date again. Have Naomi explain that you and her seem better off as friends and after we could tell your mom." Spencer looked up and smiled.

"Sounds perfect!" I smiled and kissed Spencer softly.

"Good, now let's get ready for school." Spencer and I groaned at the same time. Which soon turned into laughter.

"You woke up first you shower first." I shook my head then grabbed my clothes.

"Ya ya ya." I waved off Spencer, slapped her butt and ran off into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Right now it is lunchtime. Spencer and I are in the lunch line with our friends. We have yet to tell our "group" that we're dating

"So do I tell them or you?" I leaned over and spoke quietly into Spencer's ear so no one would hear us.

"I don't know. Same time?" I walked a little faster and moved so I was in front of Spencer, face to face.

"Fuck this let's just stand and wait a moment until they leave, get our food then walk out and hold hands. Sound easy?" Spencer nodded and I smiled. "Good."

I turned around and watched all our friends walk out of the cafeteria. We let some people cut in front of us, resulting in us having to wait a little longer. We finally got to the front and paid for our food. Spencer and I stopped in front of the exit.

I intertwined our fingers and kissed her hand. "Ready?" I looked at Spencer and smiled, to my pleasure, she returned.

"Ready." I leaned over, meeting her half way into a soft and gentle kiss. It was a short little kiss. We pulled back and started to walk, hand in hand towards our friends.

The looks and reactions were priceless. Their faces went from "Oh My God, holy crap is this really Ashley and Spencer" to "Oh My God, holy crap it is! Woooo!" It was funny watching Kyla and Nani freak out and beat the crap out of their significant others arm.

"Hey." Spencer and I giggled as we greeted our friends in unison. After refocusing ourselves, we noticed everyone was still silent and just staring at us.

"Sup Ashley." I hugged Aiden for actually saying something and breaking the silence.

"What's uhh what's going on here?" Kyla had a french fry in her hand started moving it side to side, between Spencer and I.

"Spencer do you want to explain everything that has happened the past two weeks?"

"Spencer this has been going on for two weeks, today and I didn't know and i'm your sister?!" Nani ran her hands through her hair and rested her elbows on the table. "I really need to spend more time at home."

We all laughed for a moment until all the focus was back on us. "Ashley and I started dating a couple of weeks ago, kissed at the beach when we left to the carnival. We have had a little bump already but it's going great now. We didn't want to have to hide it anymore so yeah."

Kyla started squealing then out of nowhere jumped up and hugged both me and Spencer.

"I'm so happy for you Ash!" I hugged Kyla back then sat down with Spencer, wrapping my arm around her hip.

"Proud of you Davies." I reached over and fist bumped Lokalia.

"Spence, do mom and dad know yet?" Spencer just stared down at her salad and shook her head. "How do they not know?" Spencer shrugged then looked up.

"Ashley and I plan on telling them tonight after I go on this date." Everyone opened their mouth to say something but Spencer put up her hands and continued to talk, "Before you say anything. I already went on a date with this girl and told her about Ashley and I. We got forced into another date, and I wasn't able to turn down my mom because she gave me the puppy dog eyes."

We all started laughing besides Spencer, which made her upset.

"What?! Oh come on, if you saw them you wouldn't be able to resist either! She looks like a freakin five year old asking for candy after bedtime, flashing around those puppy eyes!"

* * *

I just dropped off Spencer at her house. I am finally getting home at like 10 PM. It was weird because I walked in and Kyla was sitting down on the couch recliner and did one of those creepy little spins to face me. Her hands were resting in her lap and she had her legs crossed, giving me the creepiest stare down ever.

"Um, hello?" Kyla smiled creepily at me then stood up.

"Ashley Davies. We need to have a talk." Kyla pointed to the couch next to the recliner. I gave her a weird look and slowly sat down. I intertwined my fingers and put my hands in my lap.

"Kyla, what do you want?" I leaned forward, looking her right in the eyes.

"I want you to be careful with Spencer." Now it was Kyla's turn to lean forward.

"I don't know what you mean?" I raised my eyebrow and continued to stare.

"Spencer has been a good friend of mine Ashley Davies. She has helped me since day one of school. Don't let her become another one of your girls from the past." I rolled my eyes and leaned back.

"Spencer's different Kyla. I wouldn't do that. Not to her." I crossed my arms and squinted my eyes, giving her my look. Which Kyla beat with her death glare that scares me.

"I'm not kidding. Hurt Spencer and i'll come back and kick your ass along with your past." Kyla patted my knee then went upstairs. I was left sitting in my couch thinking about everything. My past, present and future.

* * *

_**I hope y'all enjoyed! Umm Rate & Review please. Let me know what you think. Chew me out and hurt my feelings but help me become a better writer for all of you. Im just kidding... i'm sensitive... I have no idea what I am talking about OKAY BYE!**_

_**GOOGOO4U: MMM i'm kind of intrigued by what you're wishing? Country is okay if it's not like crazy intense country lol. Ugh i love indie rock! Name off some indie bands you listen too! Shockingly, I don't think I ever really listened to Joan Jett. I have an impeccable taste of music as well :D haha okay okay okay. Don't give out the secret. Yeah major just indie rock just whatever. I like being random. Less unpredictable. Thank you. Sara Swag is very cute sometimes ;) lol**_


	16. Secret Revealed

_**A/N: Hey! Man am I pooped out! I have so much homework and it's only been four days of school! Thank God it's the weekend! I'll be writing more chapters as well as posting one right now and tomorrow then sunday :D Hope y'all enjoy!**_

**_GOOGOO4U YOUR NOTE IS AT THE BOTTOM :D _**

_**I. LOVE. YOU .BABE. XOXOXO**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.16- Secret Revealed**_

It's almost 7pm and I am spending my time in my room, getting ready. Yes, tonight is the night. Tonight is date night. Tonight's the night that I will be telling my mom about Ashley and I. If you are wondering where Ashley is, she is downstairs talking about concerts, touring and all of that with my mom and sister.

When I was done putting on my earrings I made my way downstairs to say goodbye to my family and girlfriend.

"Time to leave. Naomi should be here in a few minutes." I made sure my mom wasn't in the room. Once I saw her leave to the kitchen, I quickly and deeply kissed Ashley. It was going to turn into some lip lock, if my sister didn't cough to distract us.

Note to self, Thank her about that later.

"Have fun sweet heart." I smiled and hugged Ashley again then hugged Kani.

"Bye Kani." Kani wrapped her arm around my side, giving me my side hug.

"Later Spence." I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it.

"Good evening Spencer. Oh and this is yours." Naomi reached out and handed me a red rose.

"Oh how sweet. Thank you." I let Naomi in and yelled for my mom, signaling her to come say goodbye.

"Good evening Paula."

"Naomi." I'm guessing my mom did the dishes since she was drying her hands off so she could shake Naomi's hand.

"We'll be back soon." I wrapped my arm in Naomi's and waved bye to everyone. We finally left the house and got into her car.

"So Spencer, where would you like to go?" Naomi looked over to me and I just stared at her dashboard.

"I really have no idea." Naomi smiled and snapped her fingers.

"Ever been night surfing?" I shook my head and Naomi gasped. "Fuck everything else. I'm taking you night surfing." I turned up her music and nodded my head.

"Off to the beach!" We laughed and drove off with the wind in our hair.

* * *

After making a few pit stops, we finally got to the beach all suited up and ready to surf. Naomi and I were covered in glow sticks. Naomi is a genius because somehow she wrapped our surfboards in glow sticks.

"Ready country girl?"

"Ready city girl." We ran off into the water and Naomi spent 3 hours trying to teach me to surf. I caught at least 4 waves on the soup. Tonight was a lot of fun. I started to get tired so we swam back closer to shore. We laid back on our boards and floated in the water, looking at the stars.

"Ashley and I are planning on telling my mom about us tonight." Naomi sat up and hung her legs over the edges of her board.

"What do you have planned?" I sat up and copied her actions.

"You and I will go back to my place. Before my mom can say anything, you are going to say we had a lot of fun but it's better we just stay friends. I'll give you a hug and adios, you're gone."

"Perfect. Just say we're friends and leave. That'll be easy. I don't want to stay long enough to catch your mother's puppy dog eyes again." We laughed for a moment then adjusted ourselves on the board properly.

"Agreed! Now let's catch some waves before we leave."

"Let's do it chick!" Naomi and I quickly paddled out and waited for some waves to come.

* * *

It's probably about midnight now. Naomi and I are still in her wet-suits. Another note to self, I need to return this. We walked into my house and called for my mom.

"Mom i'm home!" My mom was downstairs in 10 seconds flat. Not even kidding.

"Shut up. Don't say a word." I tried to hold back my laughter as my mom was wheezing in front of us. I walked to the kitchen to grab her a bottle of water then came back.

"You good?" My mom gave me a thumbs up and covered her bottle.

"How was the date?" Naomi looked at me as I winked.

"Paula, i'd like to thank you for setting me up with the chance of being with your daughter. Spencer and I had a lot of fun tonight, but we would really love to rather just stay friends right now ma'am. Goodnight."

Before my mom could say a word or make any movements or sounds, I grabbed Naomi and pulled her in for a hug. I gave her a kiss on the cheek then led her outside my house.

"Goodnight, i'll return the wet-suit tomorrow." Naomi waved then left to her car. I turned around to see my mom crossing her arms and glaring at me.

"I'm getting a drink." My mom turned around to the kitchen, I watched as she grabbed some wine. I was going to head upstairs to get Ashley but I think she was hiding somewhere because she tackled me, making me hit the wall.

"Ashley! That hurt" I rubbed my back as I was trapped against the wall.

"Sorry baby. Hurry up and kiss me." We met halfway and started kissing against the wall. See that's our problem, that is good and bad. Good because we focus on each other. Bad because we are only focusing on each other and don't pay attention to anything else.

This becomes a problem, starting now.

"Spencer?! Ashley?!" Ashley pushed herself off the wall, stumbling backwards as I brushed down my clothes and came out from behind the plant.

"Mommy!" I rubbed the back of my neck and stared at the ground as Ashley just rocked back and forth.

"What's going on?" Ashley and I looked at each other then to my mom.

"Take a seat mother." I motioned to the dinner table as we all slowly sat down. My mom was in front of us, while Ashley and I were sitting next to each other.

"Explain." I took a deep breathe in and took Ashley's hand in mine.

"Ashley and I have been dating for the past couple of weeks. We started dating the night you told me about my date with Naomi. We were going to tell you but you seemed so excited and what not."

"Also we didn't want you to get upset." Ashley brushed her thumb across the back of my hand and I felt my heart race slow down.

"I'm more upset at the fact you two didn't tell me." Ashley and I dropped our heads. "Spencer, do you two make each other happy?" We both looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes mom."

"Then that's all I can ask for. Whatever makes you two happy." My mom stood up and kissed both of us on the forehead then walked upstairs.

"Goodnight mom!"

"Goodnight Paula!"

"Goodnight you two!" my heart started to race again as I looked at Ashley.

"She is upset isn't she? I felt tension as she got up Ash." My breathing got heavy and I was close to having a panic attack if Ashley wasn't there to calm me.

"Spencer, baby, breathe. Relax. You're okay. I'm okay. Paula is okay. Everything is going to be okay. Just give her time." I nodded and took a deep breath in.

"It's almost one Ash. You should get home and sleep. For me." Ashley stood up, pulling me with her.

"Anything for you." Ashley gently kissed me and I returned. I hugged her once more then told her i'll see her tomorrow. I walked Ashley to the door, as she grabbed her jacket and keys. We kissed once more and I locked the door behind her. I walked around downstairs and turned off all the lights.

I took one more deep breath and went up to my room to catch a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

_**Rate and Review if you'd like to please :) Let me know how I am doing! Hope y'all enjoyed! Any requests PM me and let me know!**_

_**GOOGOO4U: Hey! Totally sorry about your first review. I thought I posted it. I was busy so i just exited from safari on my phone and completely forgot about posting it but after your second review I posted both and thank you because I woud have forgotten! Very sorry about that! Your review was descriptive. Thank you for wishing me a wonderful first day and school year! Means a lot :) Anyways, yes now I totally remember Joan Jett! I did watch the runaways and I loved the movie! I will listen to "please" right now actually :). I agree with your country style type. I only listen to the new age one because it has that rock beat as well which makes it awesome ;) I'm actually using your favorite indie rock song by Northe in CH.31 so thank you for that song and i'll definitely thank you in the chapter! I have yet to listen to the other artists you put in your review but I will listen right now since I have the time. I'm glad you thought the chapter was all cute and fluff. Been trying to make sure I put some lovey dovey chapters within the sotry besides just drama you know? Oh and when yoou reviewed it was night time haha. But whereever you are have a good day and night :D I AM EXTREMELY SORRY I DISAPPOINTED YOU IN NOT POSTING REVIEW. Thank you for always reviewing :D**_


	17. Why I'm Not Okay

_**A/N: Dudes... and dudetts...Have you just ever gotten the most painful cramps ever? Like ugghhhh! I want to cry becaue of how painfull this cramps are right now! ANYWAYS!...E**__**NJOY! Short chapter :( BOO**_

_**I. LOVE. YOU .BABE. XOXOXO**__**C**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.17- Why I'm Not Okay**_

Good thing I already changed into my pajamas because as I was pulling back my covers of my bed, I heard a slight knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" The door creaked open and I turned my head to see my mother poking my head in my room.

"Can we talk?"

"Always mom." My mom smiled then pushed the door open completely, slowly closing the door.

"Are you busy?" I shook my head and pointed to my sheets.

"Just putting clean sheets on my bed. Getting ready for bed. We can talk if you'd like." I patted the ended of my bed and sat down. Moving to the side to make room for my mom.

"I just wanted to explain why I am a little bit, iffy on this whole you and Ashley dating thing." I swallowed and nodded.

"Are you upset?" My mom shook her head and looked at me.

"I am very happy for the both of you. You both know I care about you two a lot. I knew you liked her so I want to apologize for the blind date. The only reason I would seem upset is because i'm cautious of what's going to come from this. You both are very busy with school, and you are assistant manager for your father's club and your sister on Ashley's career."

"I know mama. We are focusing as much as we can. We are putting in all our time in school work and our jobs. Ashley has more focus in music and school than she puts focus in me. I do the same but add on dad's club. We are being just as cautious."

"As long as you two know, school and work comes before you two then I have no problem with the dating."

"Really?"

"Really!" I clapped and jumped towards my mom, giving her a big bear hug.

"Thank you mom. I promise we won't disappoint you or dad."

"If you're trying then that's all I can ask." I smiled and kissed my mom's cheek.

"So how did this all start?" I laughed and scratched the back of my neck.

"The night Ashley first sang to you, Ashley ended up taking me to the carnival after all that stuff. It was at the beach and she asked if i've been there before and I said no. So we went to the beach and swam. I was cold and moved closer and she moved closer and we kissed. I freaked out because only God knows what and we left. Next day we started dating."

"Very cute. Glad you decided to stop running sweetie. You and Ashley are cute for each other, remember that."

"She's worth it. I will mom."

"Good, now get some rest. Busy day tomorrow." My mom leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight mom, sweet dreams"

"You too honey." My mom closed the door behind her and I fell back into my bed. I covered myself and turned off the light. Dreams are sometimes better than reality.

* * *

_**Rate and Review if you'd like to please! :) Have any requests let me know! Feel free to tell me how i'm doing and if you like the story. All about improvements and learning so let me know how you feel and just PM me with any questions and stuff like that. :) Enjoy.**_


	18. Pool Day

_**A/N: sorry for all the short chapters lately! They'll go back to getting longer! :D**_

_**GOOGOO4U note at bottom :)**_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.18- Pool Day**_

I woke up today in an amazing mood! I have no idea why, but I am loving it. Happy because of Spencer and happy just because I am.

"Assley you awake?!" I groaned as Kyla bursted through my room and started jumped on my bed. "Come on Assley! Wakey wakey! Pool day with the Dennison's!" I swiped at my sister's legs, making her fall.

"I'm up! Get out now so I can shower." Kyla rolled off my bed and fell on the floor. Picking herself up she started making her way to the door.

"Ouu, I bet Spencer would love to see you in the shower" I laughed after Kyla winked then ran out of my room.

"Strange child." I chuckled to myself and got rid of my clothes, jumping into the shower right after that.

* * *

Few minutes after I arrived at the Dennison house, The Carlin Clan arrived as well. Minus Clay and Glen, who i'm guessing will be coming over later.. Kanani went straight to Lia, Kyla was already with Aiden and I was waiting for my girl to come over to me.

"Hey babe."

"Hi baby." I got up from the pool chair and wrapped my arms around Spencer's waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed her.

"I have something to tell you." I smiled and stared into Spencer's bright blue eyes.

"Yeah? What's that?" Spencer's face lit up with happiness.

"My mom came into my room after you left and we talked about you and I."

"And?"

"And she is perfectly fine, she just wants us to both know that work and school come first and that we have to focus on that before each other." I smiled, showing my teeth and blushed

"I'm going to go thank her." I let go of Spencer and intertwined our fingers, carefully making our way to her parents.

"Hello Ashley."

"Hi Arthur. Hi Paula." I let go of Spencer's hand and hugged the older couple. "Paula i'd like to thank you for everything. Thank you for signing me. Thank you for setting me up with Kanani as my manager, who just so happens to be amazing at it. Most of all...thank you for letting me be with Spencer."

"Anything for you two." Paula waved me off and smiled.

"Hug it out?" I slowly opened my arms as Paula chuckled.

"Hug it out." Paula stood up and hugged me as I hugged her tighter back.

"May I become updated here. Old man is on the late train." Paula, Spencer and I all started to laugh. I was so tired of explaining everything, and apparently so was Spencer since we both looked at the older blonde to explain.

"Spencer and Ashley have been dating for a couple weeks now and they wanted to make sure I was okay with it and I am. Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? They're my favorite couple!" We all smiled and gathered into a big group hug.

"Hey everyone! We're here!" Everyone turned around to see Glen and Clay with their significant others. I swear love is in the air today!

"Mom this is Chelsea. Chelsea this is my mom." Clay hugged his parents then hugged Spencer and me.

"Nice to meet you Chelsea, i'm Paula and this is my husband Arthur."

"Nice to meet you Chelsea."

"Nice to meet you too Mr and Mrs. Carlin." They all shook hands

"Oh dear, please call us by our names."

"Sounds good." Chelsea turned to Spencer and I after with a bright smile on her face. "You two are?"

"I'm Spencer and this is my girlfriend Ashley" Aww, Spence introduced me as her girlfriend.

"Hello Chelsea. I'm Ashley." Spencer and I both stuck out our hands, awaiting a hand.

"Nice to meet you both. Clay talks about you two a lot."

"Does he now?" I smiled and slowly turned to Clay.

"What? I knew you and my sister were going to date at some point!" We all laughed and moved on to the next Carlin Couple.

"Mom, Dad, this is Aria."

"I'm Paula and this is my husband Arthur." The three shook hands.

"Glen looks really happy." Spencer leaned over and whispered in my ear. I nodded and looked all around the backyard at all the couples. J j nnbn n. was holding each other, laughing and smiling, or messing around.

"Everyone looks really happy." I turned to Spencer and gently kissed her.

"Hi i'm Aria." We quickly broke apart to shake Aria's hand.

"I'm Spencer, this is my girlfriend Ashley." Aria nodded and shook our hands

"Noticed" We chuckled and smiled. "Nice to meet you both."

"As for you." After everyone was done meeting the two new members of our loving couple group. Us teenagers got in the pool and messed around, while the parents hung out, outside of the pool. This weekend really was amazing so far and i'm happy I have everyone here with me, by my side.

* * *

_**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_

_** GOOGOO4U: No problem. I'll use any songs that I can. :D Paula's reaction sort of has a reason to it. It's because of how Spencer's past was. Paula just tries to look out for her as a mother. Thanks for telling me the whole warm towel thing lol. My cramps did go away. Oh and it's morning time with me Posting this lol. Anyways, I really wanna what you think the ending is! :O I know the song you're talking about. I love that song! Stop and stare :) goodnight or good morning wherever you are :) **_


	19. Bad Dream

_**A/N: HEY IM SO SORRY I HAVENT POSTED ALL DAY! I got out 3:05 and I meant to post earlier but I was stuck babysitting! I also left to my nana's house so I was busy all day! So enjoy this chapter!**_

_**THREE DAY WEEKEND SO NEW CHAPTER ON MONDAY THIS WEEK. THEN I HAVE ANOTHER DAY OFF ON THURSDAY SO I'LL BE POSTING FRIDAY, SATURDAY, SUNDER AND MONDAY! THEN THURSDAY, FRIDAY, SATURDAY AND SUNDAY! THEN I'LL GO BACK TO FRIDAY, SATURDAY AND SUNDAY! EEEENJOOOYYYY**_

_**I love my girlfriend. She gives me motivation to continue writing as well as all my readers. XOXO**_

_**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT!**_

_**GOOGOO4U NOTE AT BOTTOM :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.19- Bad Dream**_

_Where am I? I rubbed my eyes to try to figure out where I was but my vision was too blurry. Everything was just a blurry blob. I was able to make out something's and I somehow was in my room in Ohio._

_"Spencer why are you leaving me? Do you have to leave?" That voice sounded so familiar. My brain was racing to figure out who it was, but my mind and memory was a blur too._

_I stood up and looked outside my window. I turned around to face the direction the voice came from but no one was there._

_"Spencer you promised you'd never leave me!" The yelling was in between wheezes as if someone was crying. I turned to my left to find a blurry figure. "Why Spencer?! Why?! I'll miss you too much! Please don't leave!"_

_Tears were forming in my eyes. I knew who it was and what day it was. I knew everything that was going on because...I lived it. The blurry figure ran and wrapped their arms around me, squeezing and hugging my tight._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! Forgive me but don't forget me! I'll see you soon okay?" I held the person in my arms. Not wanting to let go anytime soon._

_"Why Spencer?! Why now?!" Tears were streaming down my face._

_"I'm sorry" Was all I was able to say. Repeating those two words, over and over._

"I'M SORRY!" My body sat up and my eyes shot open. I looked around my room and was back in the real world. I had broken out in sweats and had tears in my eyes. I looked over and checked my phone, it displayed **3 AM**.

"Spence." I looked to my left and found Ashley, half awake. I woke her up with my screaming... oopsy daisy.

"Shh, Ash go back to sleep." Ashley yawned and sat up.

"What's happened?" Ashley turned my head towards her and noticed my tears. "Hey what's wrong?" I turned my head away her and shook it.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'm fine hon. Go back to sleep."

"Come to bed with me." Ashley laid back and opened her arms. I hesitantly laid back down with her. I cuddled up in ball in her arms, automatically feeling my heart race slow down and felt safe.

"Goodnight baby." Ashley had the most adorable sleepy voice ever.

"Goodnight Ashley." I kissed her nose to forehead and Ashley was out like a light. I moved to lay on my back, putting my right hand under my head. Looking up at the ceiling, I whispered, "Goodnight Sophia. Goodnight Carmen."

* * *

6 AM and Ashley is already in the shower. Fortunately for me, I was still in bed, relaxing. I wasn't able to forget my dream last night. I hated that moment. Just the tears... you know what. No! I'm going to do my best to shake it off. I'm going to try to let it not phase me!

I feel like someones calling my name. I looked up to see Ashley calling my name

"Spencer! Hello! Spencer!"

"Huh? What? Oh sorry babe. What's up?" Ashley thumbed towards the bathroom and raised her eyebrows.

"Shower's all yours." I quickly got up and grabbed some clothes. I walked to the bathroom, stopping to give Ashley a quick kiss. Maybe this shower will relax me.

* * *

Lunch time and I still haven't gotten this dream out of my mind. I've been off all day and I know Ashley and everyone is getting suspicious. We all grabbed our lunch and went out to our table. I was definitely acting off, I didn't even eat. I just picked at my food.

"Hey Spence" Ashley put her hand on my shoulder and I relaxed for a little while "You okay?" I snapped back into reality and knew I needed to get my mind off of things.

"I'm fine" I took a bite of my spaghetti then looked around to find everyone staring. Yeah I definitely need to leave. The whole group notices, yet it doesn't seem to phase my sister since she is used to it. "Excuse me. I got to go." I grabbed my bag and wiped my face.

"Spencer wait!" I just sped up my walking pace to reach my car, but Ashley beat me. Damn she runs fast. Ashley grabbed my wrist like two feet away from my car and stopped me. "Spencer look at me" I turned around slowly, not wanting to face her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Please just. I need um. Just give me a little space right now okay? I'll call you later I promise. You didn't do anything wrong by the way. It's all me." I quickly kissed Ashley then jumped into my jeep and pulled out, making sure Ashley wasn't in the way.

I'm in deep need of the beach. I pulled into a parking spot and took off my shoes and socks. I threw them on the ground in the front passenger area and checked my phone. I had one new voice mail. I swiped the screen, going straight to the voice mail.

_"You have one new voice mail. If you'd like to hear it please press one."_ I clicked my tongue and shook my head, pulling my phone away to press one.

_"First unheard message: 'Spencer Carlin! You'll rue the day you messed with me! Trust me! I'll be back! Watch me!' End of message. To delete please press two."_ I quickly pressed two and dropped my phone.

The voice is becoming more and more familiar each time they call. I really need to know what's going, but for now. It is time to walk on the beach and relax.

* * *

_****__**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_

_****__**GOOGOO4U: Hey! How are you?! I'm sorry i've been crazy busy with school! No I love when you review! It's just most of the time i'm busy and I get the emails on my phone. I read them and I mean to write back and stuff, but I always forget. I mean to post them to it's just I also forget about that lol. But I definitely do love them! I think i'm definitely going to be using love somebody by maroon 5. I uderstand the taylor swift thing lol. You still have your cool points because I listen to her at times too lol. I am a definite romantic at heart as well! Love those badass rock songs. What are your favorite rock bands? If you don't mind me asking. Where are you from? I think it's cool learning about different time zones and stuff lol. Well it's night time from where I am. Well i hope your days are filled with love, laughter and long and short chapters will be soon to come! :D**_


	20. I Need To Know

_**A/N: Thank you to my lovely girlfriend who wrote this sex scene for me. I would've wrote it but I feel like I am absolutely terrible when it comes to it so thanks babe. I love you**_

_**GOOGOO4U NOTE AT BOTTOM :D**_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! **__**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.20- I Need To Know (Rated NC-17 OR M... WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT)**_

Today at lunch Spencer just left. I really have an idea as to why. She said it wasn't me but her. I have a feeling it has to do with whatever bad dream she had last night. I woke up to her yelling i'm sorry. Spencer wanted some space, I respect her to give her space but right now I can't take it anymore. That is why I am in front of the Carlin's in my car. Deciding whether or not to grow a pair.

I walked up to the front door and took a deep breath in, knocking. Glen answered and immediately told me where Spencer was, but right now i'm not looking for her.

"She's at the beach."

"I want to talk to Nani." Glen opened the door and let me in. Nani was at the dining room table already doing homework. I walked over and grabbed her wrist, dragging her up her stairs to her room.

"Ash what are you doing?!" I gently shoved her inside her room and locked the door behind me. I turned and faced her.

"What is going on with Spencer lately?" Kanani shrugged and gave me a weird look.

"I do not know what you are talking about?" I pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing i'll have to explain the dream and phone calls.

"I haven't heard nor do I know who has been calling her but I know someone is calling her and scaring the living shit out of her. I know for a fact last night Spencer had a bad dream and woke up to it and that she hasn't stopped thinking about it."

"Ash, as much as I want to inform you on all of this. I can't. It isn't my place to tell." I put my hands on Nani's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Nani, I care about your sister to the max. Please...please tell me what to do. I need to know what's going on." Kanani grabbed my hands in hers and looked back at me.

"Go to that beach and talk to her. I promise Spence I'd never tell. Talk to her. Tell her you aren't leaving until you find out what's going on." I nodded and let go of her hands.

"Fine okay. I'll go. Thanks."

"No problem." I quickly unlocked the door and burst out of the room, running as fast as I can to my car. I need to talk to Spencer and make sure she is okay.

* * *

I arrived to the beach, it just got dark about an hour ago so it's like 9... Not that it matters.

I grabbed my skateboard from the back of my van and skated on the trail for about 10 minutes. I ended up finding Spencer's car and found Spencer down the shore. I picked up my board and ran over to Spencer as fast as I could.

When I got to Spencer, I stabbed my skateboard down on one end into the sand and sat next to my girlfriend.

"Spencer... I know you wanted space but please. Please just talk to me." Spencer wiped her eyes and looked at me.

"Um, I left a lot in Ohio. You'll know someday. Just today's not that day. I'll tell you what has been happening since I reached LA though."

"Tell me when you're ready. I'll listen to anything you have to say." Spencer wiped her eyes then nose once more.

"Ever since I got to California, it's been bad dream, good dream, and bad dream. It's just been little flashbacks from Ohio."

"What about the phone calls? I know people are calling you Spence." Spencer nodded and wiped her nose.

"I've gotten a couple blocked calls. I don't know from who but for some reason the voice keeps getting more and more familiar." Spencer played with her fingers until I reached over and took her hand in mine.

"Look at me Spencer." Spencer looked over and gave me a small smile. "Everything is going to be okay. I'm always here so Spence, please open up and talk to me. I don't know why you're having these dreams and phone calls but you're okay. You're safe with me." Spencer threw herself towards me and was crying

"Thank you. You'll find out one day the reason why, but right now I'm just not ready." I ran my fingers through her and hushed her.

"I'll be here waiting. I won't stop waiting for you and I'll never leave you. I'll always fight for you Spencer."

"You're amazing."

"Not as amazing as you." Spencer lifted up her head and looked me in the eyes. I took her face in my hands and wiped away the tears. "You're beautiful too. Now please stop crying cause you're safe with me." Spencer gripped my hips and kissed me hard. I held onto her facing and kissed back.

Few minutes later, Spencer pulled back and we leaned our foreheads on one another.

"I want to go back to your house." Both of us were trying to catch our breath.

"What?"

"I'm ready and I want to go back to your house." I pulled back and looked Spencer in the eyes, smiling wide.

"Are you sure want to? Especially after today?" Spencer nodded

"I'm sure." Kiss. "I'm super sure." I stood up and held my hand out for her.

"Let's go beautiful." Spencer smiled and took my hand, we walked close together back to our cars.

Tonight's the night I can show Spencer how much I care for her. Tonight's the night she will give herself fully to me and I'll do the same.

* * *

As we reached the top of the stairs I squeezed Spencer's hand and turn my head to look at her, she was so beautiful. I lean forward and kissed her gently, letting my lips hover over hers. I turned the door knob and lead her into my room, I took her by the hips as she leaned against the couch and kissed her deep. Letting my hands go up and hold her face, running my thumbs over her cheek bones. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this Spencer, I don't want to pressure you" Gently she grabbed my hands and kissed them, then kissing me on the lips.

"I'm ready Ashley, Make love to me"

Our lips touched and I could feel the electricity go through my body as my tongue found hers. Running my hands up her back, her skin was so soft on my fingers. I could feel her arch into me, as I caused goose bumps down her arms. Gently I pulled back and led her over to my bed. Never letting go of her hand in mine, I turned around and kissed her.

Spencer's hands came up and wrapped around my neck, as mine were slowly going up the side of her shirt. The more we kissed, and the feel of her skin. I couldn't stop my self from tugging at her shirt. I wanted to feel all of her, feel her skin on mine as we make love all night.

"Can I?" Nodding to my question, I slowly lifted her shirt off of her dropping it on the floor next to us. I leaned in and took her lips in mine, griping her hips.

"Off" I pulled back and smiled, as I let Spencer take off my shirt. She ran her fingers down my shoulders, down my arms grabbing my hand. I pulled it up and wrapped it around my neck as I let my hand slide down her back and unclipping her bra. Slowly letting my fingers pull the straps down her arms, laying gentle kisses down her shoulder till her bra was laying on the floor. Pulling away I ran my eyes over her chest, she was perfect, she was beautiful.

"You're so beautiful Spencer" letting my hand slide down her chest, back up to grip her neck pulling her into another kiss. I felt Spencer hands go up my back, unclipping my bra, when I pulled away from her lips she pulled my bra off letting it fall right beside hers.

"You're beautiful baby" Gently she kissed my chest where my heart is, letting her hand rest on my side. Spencer's lips were so soft, they made my skin tingle.

I lifted her head up and kissed her, griping my arms around her pulling her close. We both let out a light moan as we felt are breasts touch one another. I kept kissing her, running my tongue over her lip.

I moan and gripped her back as she sucked on my tongue, she was an amazing kisser.

I let my hand go down and let my fingers go into her waist band and slowly pull her pants down, kissing my way down her jaw to her neck. Sucking on her pulse point and leaving a hickey. Slowly kissing down her chest, sucking on her nipple gently using my tongue to circle it teasingly. I laid gentle kisses down her stomach until I was on my knees and I had her waist band in my hands, I looked up for approval. With one nod, and biting her lip. I could tell Spencer was nervous so I took my time and slowly pulled her pants down, kissing where my fingers ran down her legs as I pulled the material down. Looking back up I grabbed her underwear by two fingers and slowly brought them down to lay on the floor with her pants.

"Beautiful" I whispered as I kissed her thighs, and ran my hand up the back side of her legs. Spencer skin was so soft on my lips, made me wet just feeling her.

"Ash" I looked up and stood in front of her, leaning in and kissing her with my hands taking her face in them. I slowly felt her undo my belt, her fingers slowly pulling down my zipper and using her hands to pull my pants down. Kissing her deeper, I let my hands go up and tangle in her hair. Her hands roaming down my sides and up massaging my breasts I couldn't wait any longer, I needed to feel her.

Pulling back and taking her bottom lip with me between my teeth, making her moan. I slowly laid her down on the bed, moving between her legs. Her hands were in my hair, kissing my lips with so much passion. I grip the pillow by her head and gently relaxed on top of her, making us both moan as our centers touched, and we could feel how wet each of us were for each other.

As we kept kissing I slowly rocked my body back and forth making our centers grind against each other.

"Ash, baby please" I smiled into to the kiss, knowing Spencer needed me was the best feeling in the world

"Ya baby?"

"I need you Ashley, please make love to me" She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, she knew what I was waiting for

"Ashley I'm ready, Please baby" I nodded and took her lips in mine, my hand slowly working its way down pulling her one leg up to me.

I moan as I ran my fingers through her folds, she was so wet for me. I kissed her softly as I slowly entered her with two finger, moving them slowly in and out. I kissed down her cheek bone to her ear.

"You feel so good baby" I kissed down her neck and sucked marking her, soothing it with my tongue.

"Ash, It feels so good" I felt her nails dig into my back, and I knew I couldn't hold back.

I pulled my fingers out and added another finger as I pumped in and out of her faster, griping the pillow by her head. I looked down and watch Spencer as my fingers made her moan my name. I leaned down and kissed her, as I pumped harder into her.

"Ash! Baby!" Spencers hand went down by back and under me, I felt two fingers slide into me. I grip the pillow harder, and moan as she started pumping in and out of me faster.

"Fuck Spence!"

"I want us to cum together baby" I nodded and started to ride her fingers, as I was pumping into her as fast and hard as I could.

"More" She nodded and I felt another finger slide into me, I lean my head down on her shoulder and put my whole body into pumping my fingers into her deeper. I kept riding her fingers as hard as I was pumping into her.

"Ash, Don't stop!"

"Spencer you feel so good baby!"

Spencer was gripping the sheets, her knuckles were turning white. She was moaning my name so loud, just that made me wet. As I kept pumping into her, I felt her walls tighten so I curled my fingers and pumped faster into her.

I felt her own fingers curl inside me, as I felt my own orgasm coming on. I gripped the pillow and put my whole body into making her Cum hard.

"Ash, baby I'm going to cum!"

"Me too Baby!"

With one more thrust we both came so hard, that as we shook from the intense orgasm I collapsed on top of her with my fingers still inside. Slowly I pulled them out, as she pulled hers out. I lifted up and sucked on my fingers and moan. Spencer tasted so good, so sweet.

"Ashley, that was amazing" I leaned down and kissed her gently

"That was amazing Spencer" I laid down beside her and held her close to my chest, not wanting to let her go. Snuggling into her. I fell asleep to the sound her heartbeat As Spencer fell asleep to the warmth of my body.

* * *

_****__**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_

_****__**GOOGOO4U: I'm doing great! Thanks for asking ;) Yes! Baby sitting and school stuff. So much homework and it's barely like the 2nd week. Or we just ended the second week! Glad you found the chapter interesting. Spencer due to her past definitely has a ton of walls up, but she knocks them down to Ashley, one by one, as the story goes. I definitely have heard The only exception by Paramore. I have that song on my phone. Still into you and Fast in my car by Paramore, are awesome songs as well! This is my next update! AW! element pleaseeee :D hahah. No you did not hurt my feelings. No worries ma'am. I live in the US of A as well lol. It was like 5:06 AM when I got an email that said I had a review from you. It's 8:17 AM right now as I'm finishing up this message back to you :) Have a wonderful day! And just cause I wanna say. I'm from a state that starts with C. ;)**_


	21. Day After

_**A/N: OKAY! So it's been extremely hot these past couple of days. I'm dying of heat! OMG just ugh I can't! I can not wait for winter! Love cold weather!**_

_**GOOGOO4U notes at the bottom! :)**_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.21- Day After**_

I woke up in Ashley's arms. Thoughts of last night replayed in my head and I got reminded of how perfect it was. I looked up and watched Ashley sleep. I leaned over and checked my phone, noticing that it's 6:30 am. Time to wake up Ash.

"Wakey wakey Ashley." I started poking Ashley in the belly button. Weird, I know.

"Mmm Spencer" Ashley groaned and I tried to keep in my laughter. Her comment wasn't to me poking her. It was more of a moan. Ashley is dreaming about us having sex. I laughed and poked her again.

"Ashley wake up." Ashley stirred a little more and smacked her lips. God, she looks so adorable! As much as I'd love to wake her up to my fingers and an orgasm, I don't think there is enough time.

"Spencer! More!" I groaned and tried to catch my breath...Dude I can't take it. I need to wake her up. I'm entering flood city right now!

"ASHLEY WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I slapped Ashley's ass lightly but with enough force to wake her up.

"Ow! Spencer! Kinky much?!" Ashley yawned and winked as I shook my head.

"You were moaning. Couldn't take it anymore without doing anything so I had to wake you up." Ashley raised her eyebrows and smiled seductively.

"We could have morning sex if you'd like because if you were dreaming the dream I just dreamt, you'd want it." I shook my head and wiggled from Ashley's grasp.

"We over slept. It's 6:30 so no morning sex." I stood up, completely naked. "I am going to go shower" I turned and walked to the bathroom.

I peeked back out and pointed a stern finger to Ashley. stopping her in her tracks to follow me.

"And no you can't join." Ashley's smile dropped to a frown and I went to take a shower.

* * *

The day went by really fast. It was already lunch time. Ashley and I were extra perky today. I could tell the group was getting suspicious. Ashley and I walked over to our table hand in hand, giggling and kissing every now and then.

"Davies! Carlin! What's going on?! Why are you two so happy! Did you two fuck or something?" My cheeks turned rosy red, as well as Ashley's. We looked at eachother then to the ground, before Kyla could notice.

"Oh my gosh you did, didn't you?!" Lia noticed.

"Ashley Serenity Davies! Answer your sister!" Damn, Kyla can be scary!

"Oh, um, i'll be right back! I need to grab my song book from my car. I want to show you guys the song i'll be playing." Ashley quickly kissed my cheek and ran off to her car. I smiled, resting my chin on my hand as I watched her run away.

"Earth to Spencer!" I turned to see Kyla, Lia, Aiden and Nani staring at me with wide eyes. "Deets bitch! Pronto!" I shook my head and looked at everyone.

Damn it! Ashley left me here alone with them!

"OK! OK! Yes Ashley and I had sex last night! Happy?!" Lia and Aiden high fived in front of their girlfriends as Kyla and Nani did a little happy dance.

"Did you have fun?" Nani winked and I smacked her hand

"Of course I did!"

"Ashley's good in the sack isn't she?" Everyone looked at Lia and gave her a "You slept with Ashley before?!" look. Lokalia noticed and threw her hands up in surrender "No I haven't slept with her! Ash has experience! You all should know that by now! I was just asking!"

Aiden smacked his sister on the arm and Kanani slapped her upside the head.

"Ow babe! Kiss it make it better!" Kanani flicked her ear and turned to look at me. "Violent much?" Lia rubbed her ear and chuckled to herself as everyone shook their heads.

"It was amazing okay? Period. End of story. Next subject!" I rubbed my eyes and noticed Ashley is coming back.

"How many rounds?!" I looked over at Aiden and furrowed my eyebrows.

"One! Now shush, Ashley is coming!" The whole group started laughing and it took me a few seconds to figure out why. "Oh real mature!"

"Okay i'm back!" Ashley quickly kissed me then flipped open her book. Everyone was giving her the creepiest smile known to man. It's like they perfected the creepy "I know what you did last night" smile.

"Haayy Ash! How was last night?" Kyla rest her chin in her hands and leaned forward. Ashley gave all of us a confused look.

"Um, good?" My jaw dropped. She better be joking.

"Davies did you change the sheets?" I gasped at Aiden's outburst and starting cracking up with everyone as Ashley still looked lost.

"What are you? Oh hell no! Spencer you told them?!" I quickly turned away and started drinking my pineapple juice.

"I have no recollection as to what you are talking about." Everyone looked down and started whistling.

"Yes last night was amazing! You guys can fuck off. Yes I changed the sheets!" Everyone started hooting, catching attention from others around us.

"Get some!" Lia and Aiden laughed as they yelled in unison.

"Fuck off." Ashley flipped off the Dennison Duo and passed her book around. "Spencer you can't see the song. As for the rest of you, I need all of you there tonight at Air. First time performing in a long time so I need ma peeps there."

"Consider it done." Aiden passed the book to Kyla.

"Can I be there or no?" Ashley leaned over and kissed me

"It's a requirement for you to go baby."

"Good cause I would've showed up anyways" We laughed and kissed each other more than once. Falling into a trance.

* * *

It was about 11:00 pm. We all just got to the club. Ashley was here an hour early to rehearse and go through sound check before going on stage. To be honest, I was sort of nervous as well as excited to see what Ashley had planned.

"You guys made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world babe." Ashley ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately. She soon let go to hug everyone else.

"Well I go on in five, I need to go up right now to talk to the sound guys. Just wanted to come over and say hey."

"Good luck" Came from the mouths of us all. I kissed Ashley hard once more, watching her walk away after.

"You ready sis?" I looked to my right and found Nani already drinking.

"Yeah. Ready."

"Try not to cry." Nani patted my shoulder and left to dance before I could say anything.

"Hey everyone! I'm Ashley Davies! This song goes out to my lovely girlfriend who is standing over there!" Ashley pointed towards my direction and the spot light landed on me. "Her name is Spencer Carlin. This ones for you baby, song is called What I Need."

Ashley started to strumming her acoustic guitar. Ashley was just like me when it came to music. She gets lost in it and while singing, it's her main focus. Keeping in tune with the song and performing like it's her last chance.

_**I've plans to make**_

_**But planning might be risky**_

_**And i've got time to waste**_

_**If you will waste it with me**_

_**And I know I don't know you well**_

_**But this could be good I can tell**_

_**So won't you keep me company please**_

I ran in front of the stage and started to dance with the crowd. Ashley looked down at me and winked. Making my legs into jell-o

_**Lately i've been spending my time**_

_**Under the covers**_

_**Wishing you were hiding with me**_

_**Wash away the world cause**_

_**Nothing that i've ever felt**_

_**Compares to what is happening**_

_**Now maybe I am crazy but**_

_**I'd like to be your girl**_

I looked like a teenage groupie, dancing for Ashley. Her strums got more forceful and her singing became more powerful. Damn did she look sexy singing up there!

_**So strange to finally feel like**_

_**What I need**_

_**Is there**_

_**And i'm no longer scared**_

_**And all my inhibitions vanish**_

_**Into the night air**_

_**And you and me**_

_**Will be what we will be**_

_**But only time will tell**_

_**So I guess we'll see**_

"Go Davies!" Ashley shook her head, smiled and continued to sing after Lokalia's outburst.

_**20 years is long to wait**_

_**I battle broken hearts**_

_**I'm great at**_

_**Being really**_

_**Independent**_

_**But it's not as fun as**_

_**Sharing songs and**_

_**Sharing thoughts and**_

_**Making out in parking lots**_

_**And being so inspired by**_

_**The things that we could do so**_

I'd love to make out in a parking lot with Ash...or in the back of her car. Either one. Anyways, we're having a deep staring contest with smiles on our face.

_**Keep me by your side i'll stick with you**_

_**I swear**_

_**Cause i'm no longer scared**_

_**And all my inhibitions vanish**_

_**Into the night air**_

_**And you and me**_

_**Will be what we will be**_

_**But only time will tell so**_

_**I guess we'll see**_

I already feel the tears forming in my eyes. Thank God they are happy tears and not sad ones. I'm tired of sad tears.

_**And all the problems**_

_**We've had to endure**_

_**Well i've been through all kinds of**_

_**Problems before**_

_**And these are nothing at all**_

_**I assure you**_

_**The good outweighs the bad**_

_**Times a million yeah**_

The happy tears were streaming down my face, Ashley's face dropped and I could tell she felt bad. I shook my head and waved her off. Mouthing the words "Happy tears" After she read my lips, Ashley's smile came back and continued to sing.

_**I don't care**_

_**Cause i'm no longer scared**_

_**And all my inhibitions vanish**_

_**Into the night air**_

_**And you and me**_

_**Will be what we will be**_

_**But only time will tell so**_

_**I guess we'll see.**_

Ashley played a long outro and finally stopped strumming to sing the last verse

_**But only time will tell so**_

_**I guess we'll see**_

The whole club started to hoot and holler for my girlfriend. I started clapping my hands then blew my girl a kiss.

"Thank you everyone! I hope you all enjoyed! Have a good night." Ashley waved goodbye to the audience then quickly put her guitar down. Ashley jumped off the stage and walked towards.

"Ashley that was amazing!" I hugged Ashley tight.

"Thank you." Ashley rubbed the back of her neck and looked down. I furrowed my brows and lifted her head.

"What's going on?" Ashley looked me in the eyes, slightly opening her mouth, only to closing it once again.

"S-Spencer. I just wanted to say that I- I lo-like you! I REALLY like you." I tilted my head, confused. Not the exact words I was hoping for but good enough.

"I really like you too Ash" I smiled and kissed her deeply, putting my arms around her neck and swayed to the music.

* * *

_****__**THE SONG USED IS: Allison Weiss- What I Need**_

_****__**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_

_****__**GOOGOO4U: school is overwhelming. but its awesome this new school year! many new friends! okay yes you were correct! At the time it was 6:08 when you posted your review. I read it at 6:11 pm. You live in a state that starts with T. Since Tennessee is all the way closer to east coast which is about 3 hours ahead. I'm going to go with you being in Texas? If not correct me. I am willing to review the state Im from. If you go to my link in my bio on my profile on here. There is a link for my Tumblr. It says where I'm from. :) I will listen to the song and band you said. :) I'm debating on which songs to use because you keep recommending some awesome songs. I need any fast songs you listen to! :D please? By the way, you really need to make an account on here! I like talking to you and messaging makes it easier since I can reply right away! :D id love to talk more. As for the chapter. I got a little confused about the intimicy part you wrote about? Anyways, keep love in your heart and a smile on your face and that floats my boat also ;) if you have any questions just ask and I'll be hhappy to answer! **_


	22. Anniversary

_**A/N: DUUUUDEEE! I'M SO BORED! **_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**CHAPTER DEDICATED TO MY GIRLFRIEND. I LOVE YOU BABY :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.22- Anniversary**_

Second period was taking forever! My teacher Mr. Dahl kept dragging on and on and on about history. To be truthful here, I wasn't even paying attention. The whole time I was talking to Kyla about what I should get Spencer for our anniversary

"Ash, you really don't need to freak out about it. You know Spencer will like whatever you do for her."

"But I want to do something big you know? Oi, how about this! I set up a picnic on the rooftops near the Hollywood strip, i'll sing Spencer a song after dinner and say I love you, for the first time."

"You two haven't said I love you yet?" I shook my head and looked down, playing with my fingers

"No... Is that bad?" I looked back up in Kyla's eyes, which are definitely unreadable right now.

"No it isn't. Taking your time is good. Go with what you just said, she'll love it sis. Now just relax, i'll have Aiden go with you after school to go set up with you. What are you going to make her."

I shrugged and started to brainstorm ideas. I snapped my fingers and pointed at Kyla

"OH! What about spaghetti?"

"Cliche."

"How?! Hellooo! Lady and the tramp remake! Can I get a what what?!" Kyla and I started to laugh loud which resulted in us getting in trouble.

"Davies! Woods! Is something funny?!" Kyla shook her head but I decided to have some fun with this teacher.

"Yes sir."

"And that's?!" Mr. Dahl leaned against his desk and crossed his arms.

"Your toupee is a little crooked. Might want to fix it sir." I grabbed my stuff knowing what i'm about to do is going to get me kicked out. "Here let me fix it." I walked up to the front of the class and stepped in front of my teacher. I grabbed his wig and adjusted it so it looked more real. When i was done I took a step back and kissed my fingers then opened my hand. Like what they do in the movies.

"Wala! All better" I gave my teacher a thumbs up as the whole class bursted out in laughter. Mr. Dahl's face was red with embarrassment and anger

"Miss Davies, get out of my class! Off to the principals office! I'd like you to explain what just happened!"

"No problem sir!" I saluted my teacher and left the classroom quickly. I pulled my keys out of my bag and walked straight to my car. Fuck this school sometimes, man.

* * *

"Kyla!" It was already 7:00 PM. I just finished getting my picnic basket filled with spaghetti for two, wine, cheesecake, and chocolate covered strawberries. I decided to go sort of all out for Spencer and my anniversary. I've never actually done this before so i'm hoping it turns out great.

"What Ashley?!" I fixed my clothes and made sure I looked okay. I was wearing my white g-shock, white beanie, blue cardigan, white tank top that showed off my abs, dark black skinny jeans, rolled up on the bottom a little, and my classic white vans.

"Do I look good?" Kyla gave me a once over and smiled

"You look so adorable. Getting all dressed up and shit!" We laughed and I brushed down my clothes. I turned and grabbed the picnic basket and my guitar.

"Thanks, i'll see you later sis. Thanks for everything." I kissed Kyla on the cheek and headed out to my car. Tonight I was planning on telling Spencer I loved her. Last time I tried I chickened out and said "I REALLY like you." instead. But hey, at least she said it back!

The whole car ride I was listening to love songs to calm my nerves. Music always has it's way of soothing my insides. Within minutes I was outside of Spencer's house. I quickly checked to make sure I looked okay then ran up to the door.

I quickly caught my breath and knocked lightly "Coming!" I heard Spencer's voice from outside and smiled. The door soon flew open and I found Spencer in tight jean capris along with a camo jacket, white tank top that had the recycle sign in pink, with the ying yang sign in the middle and the word "KARMA" in bold black letters below it. Below the KARMA was "What goes around comes back around." In pink lettering.

Her outfit was completely topped off with a black beanie that had white anchors along it and black fold down DR. Martens boots.

"Wow Spence, you look amazing." I leaned in and gave Spencer a kiss

"So do you"

"Thanks." There goes the blushing. "Ready?" Spencer nodded and yelled bye over her shoulder. Locking the door behind her, Spencer took my hand in hers and walked off towards my car. I opened the front door for her and closed it after she sat down

"Where are we going?" I closed my door and buckled up, starting the car.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the rooftop my dad and I always eat dinner at. I climbed up first to set out everything. When I was done I ran back down to my car and got Spencer.

"Let's go" I locked my car doors and pulled Spencer towards the ladder. "Be careful Spence" Spencer quickly climbed the ladder and I followed in suit. She has a nice ass.

"Ash this is amazing!' I smiled, pushing myself up completely. I brushed myself off and walked up behind Spencer, wrapping my arms around her.

"I come here all the time with my dad. It's our favorite look out spot." Spencer intertwined her fingers with mine. I moved her hair and kissed the side of her neck. "Come on. I made us your favorite meal."

We both sat down and I scooped us whole time during dinner we got closer. As in closer I mean getting to know one another. We told stories from our childhoods. Stories about our family. Talking about life before it got complicating as a teen. Of course with my family, I didn't have many stories.

"Thank you for dinner baby. It was amazing. By far best anniversary ever" I gave her my famous nose crinkling smile and leaned over to give her a passionate kiss.

"I wrote you a song. Can I play it for you?"

"Of course." I turned and grabbed my guitar. We both sat up and I quickly tuned my guitar.

"Hope you like it." I started picking my guitar strings and got into the music. Going with the flow before I started to sing.

_**Darling you're with me, always around me.**_

_**Only love, Only love**_

_**Darling I feel you, under my body**_

_**Only love, Only love**_

_**Give me shelter, or show me heart**_

_**Come on love, come on love.**_

_**Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart**_

I kept my steady tune, still picking at the strings. I couldn't face Spencer, not yet. I want to see her face after the song.

_**And i'll be yours to keep**_

_**A wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep**_

_**A wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep**_

I just want to grab Spencer and kiss her. Telling her how I feel about her, but I don't know what to say!

_**Darling you're with me, always around me**_

_**Only love, Only love**_

_**Darling I feel you, under my body**_

_**Only love, Only love**_

_**Give me shelter, or show me heart**_

_**Come on love, come on love**_

_**Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart**_

When you can't speak. Let music speak for you.

_**And i'll be yours to keep**_

_**A wind in the shadow, a whale song in the deep**_

_**A wind in the shadow, a whale song...**_

How am I going to start off the I love you thing?! I'm getting more nervous by the second!

_**Darling you're with me, always around me**_

_**Only love, Only love**_

_**Darling I feel you, under my body**_

_**Only love, Only love**_

_**Give me shelter, or show me heart**_

_**Come on love, come on love**_

_**Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart**_

My heart is racing and my palms are sweating. It's too late to back out now Davies. Just woman up and tell her how you feel!

_**Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart**_

_**Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart**_

_**Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart**_

I'm just going to say it. I got this! I got this. No more backing out.

_**Only love love love,**_

_**Only love love love,**_

_**Only love love love,**_

_**Girl show me heart.**_

_**Come on love love love,**_

_**Come on love love love,**_

_**Come on love love love,**_

_**Watch me fall apart.**_

_**Come on love love love,**_

_**Come on love love love,**_

_**Come on love love love,**_

_**Girl show me heart**_

_**Show me love love love,**_

_**Show me love love love,**_

_**Show me love love love,**_

_**Watch me fall apart**_

I look up and see tears streaming down her face. Spencer is literally balling her eyes out and I pray to God, they are tears of mother fucking joy!

_**Darling I feel you, under my body**_

_**Darling you're with me, forever and always.**_

_**Give me shelter or show me heart**_

_**And watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart.**_

I picked the last string and took in a deep breath. I placed my guitar down and opened my arms. Spencer dove into my arms and started kissing me all over my face. I looked up and cupped Spencer's cheek, kissing her passionately, putting all of me into the kiss.

"Ash...the song is beautiful" I smiled and moved a golden lock behind her ear.

"You think so?"

"I know so." We kissed once more, this time a little longer. Time to say it Davies.

"Spence, so I know this is early and all but I can't hold it in anymore. I love you Spencer Carlin." I looked into her eyes and Spencer was just quiet. "Like I said I know it's early so you dont-"

"I love you too Ashley Davies"

"Need to say it back or anything. Especially if-"

"Ash, I love you too." Spencer looked down at me as I kept on blabberring.

"You think it's too early. Doesn't matter if you don't know what to feel. Wait?... Did you say I love you too?" Spencer held up two fingers

"Yup, twice" She wiggled her fingers and I pulled her down for a kiss.

"This is a very happy day" We both laughed. Spencer laid her head over my heart beat as we both just listened to music and stared at the stars.

"Ash I need to talk to you." I nodded, all ears.

"Yes baby?" I looked down at Spencer who was probably looking at me.

"Tomorrow is the first day of winter break."

"Yeah?"

"And my family is taking us to Ohio for a few days." I could feel a small spark of anger build up inside me.

"But my dad is going to be in town on Christmas Eve! I wanted you there to meet Raife." Spencer held her hand up before I could say anything.

"I'll be back before Christmas Eve, don't worry. I'll be here to meet you dad. I promise." I smiled and kissed Spencer.

"I love you so much" I pulled back and looked Spencer in her eyes.

"I love you so much too"

* * *

_**THE SONG USED IS: Ben Howard- Only Love**_

_****__**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_


	23. Ohio

_**A/N: If you truly love something/someone. Fight for it/them.**_

_**Thank You too my readers and girlfriend, the ones who keep me writing :) i usually would've stopped just because I like never finish anything but I'm not stopping. Thanks to y'all so thank you for reading :)**_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.23- Ohio**_

"Spencer do you have to go?!"

"Yes baby, I need to spend at least part of winter break with my grandparents and family." Ashley groaned, picking up my bags and putting them in the back of her Honda.

"Fine. We meeting your parents at LAX right?" I kissed Ashley then walked to the passenger side. Before I could open the door, Ashley booty bumped be away and opened the door for me. "I mean it. No more opening the door for yourself when with me."

"I love you." Did I ever mention how much I love telling Ashley I love you?

"I love you too. Now let's head on out to the stupid airport. That has stupid planes. Thats taking my girlfriend to freaken Ohio. Away from her stupid girlfriend." Ashley ran over to the driver's side and got in. Soon we were pulling out of my driveway with my parents following in suit.

"You're not stupid. You're adorable and sexy and mine!" Ashley intertwined our fingers and rested our hands on my thigh. "Promise me you'll have fun while i'm gone."

"Ugh, I promise."I kissed Ashley on the cheek. Rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb

"Tell me how everything goes while you're there. Have fun." Ashley pulled into a parking spot. Letting go of my hand briefly to turn off the car.

"I'll do my best. I have unfinished business I need to take care of" I rolled my eyes then climbed out of the car.

"Hey! Stop opening the door for yourself damn it!" I laughed and closed the door behind me. Ashley grabbed her keys and walked to the trunk, opening it and pulling out my bags. "What do you need to take care of?"

"You know how I said one day you'll find out the reasons behind the dreams?"

"Um yes" Ashley pulled out the handle and started rolling my suitcase besides her as we walked inside.

"Same thing goes for the stuff I need to take care of." Ashley nodded, completely confused

"Gotcha." We walked down to our boarding gate, my parents and brothers gave the flight attendants their tickets and waited in the walkway for us.

"I love you so much Ash. I'm going to miss you." I hugged Ashley tight, blinking back my tears.

"I love you too. I'll miss you like crazy." My heart broke hearing Ashley's voice crack

"I'll let you know when i'm there. Ohio is 3 hours ahead from here." Ashley nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Okay. Have fun. I'll be here when you get back" Ashley gripped my hips as I kissed her hard. Not wanting this moment to end. Yes i know we might be overreacting but I mean come on. We can't help it man!

"See you soon"

"See you soon." I smiled, kissing Ashley one last time. My hand brushed down hers as I turned and walked away. Goodbye LA. Welcome home Ohio.

* * *

"Aren't you happy I brought my laptop?"

"Extremely" Ashley and I are skyping right now. Thank you to the creators of Skype.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Ashley shrugged.

"Probably just have a movie night with Lia, Kyla and Aiden. Haven't had one in a while." I looked over at the clock on my old desk. It was midnight here and I was super tired from the time change.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. Hey babe i'm gonna hit the hay. Jet lag and what not."

"Okay, text me tomorrow. Hope everything goes well. Do you plan on skyping again tomorrow?"

"Yes beautiful. Goodnight, sweet dreams. I love you Ashley" Ashley blew me a kiss and laughed as I pretended to catch it, placing it on my lips. I blew a kiss back, only to laugh as Ashley did the same.

"I love you too Spencer. Goodnight baby" Ash ended the skype call. I sighed and smiled. I'm glad I have her. I closed my laptop and turned around. In front of me is my ex-girlfriend, who I still very much upset at!

"Does she know about us?" I shook my head and scoffed

"Why should I tell her? By the way, there is no us, Carmen" I did the little quote thing with my fingers. Carmen crossed her arms and smiled, leaning back against the edge of my bed.

"I'll always love you Carlin." I stood up to shake her hand. Gently pushing slash guiding her to my room door.

"Really?! Awesome! Didn't show it when you cheated on me." I held up two fingers "Twice!" Carmen walked into the hallway, turning to face me once more.

"I know I fucked up. I'll never forgive myself." I waved goodbye to Carmen and laughed.

"Sure. Goodbye now." I started to close my door. Stopping as Carmen held the door open with her hand.

"I'm serious Carlin... I really did miss talking." I moved her hand, looking into her eyes

"I'm only talking to you so we can get everything sorted out before christmas. Tell Sophia I love and miss her." I closed the door and walked back to my bed. I can only take so much.

* * *

_****__****__**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_


	24. Meet My Dad

_**A/N: So I noticed I cuss more than I should be. I APOLOGIZE. I NEED TO LEARN TO STOP CUSSING SO MUCH. VERY SORRY! I'm sorry this is such a late update. I was recording a Public Service Announcement for my video class. Want to know what it was about? GAY PRIDE AND BULLYING! It's going to be so awesome when its done!**_

_**Today is my girlfriend and I's four month anniversary. I know you're reading this right now baby. Thank you for the roses and bear. I love you so much. You mean the world to me. Happy anniversary. xoxoxox**_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.24- Meet My Dad**_

"Ashley!" I stood up from my chair as I saw Spencer running towards me, dropping her suitcase. Sending her my nose crinkling smile, I opened my arms and caught her as she jumped on me.

"Hey beautiful I missed you. Gosh I just noticed how much it's going to suck when I start touring."

"Hey and yeah I know. Hopefully i'll be able to go with you but um only time will tell." I put Spencer down and kissed her.

"How was Ohio?" Spencer's smile dropped a little but was still up on her face.

"Fun. I enjoyed it. My mom told my grandma about you. Weird right? Like I didn't even get the chance to tell her." I wrapped my arm around Spencer's waist and laughed.

"Yes baby. Weird but cute. Your mom's starting to like us together."

"Like?! My parents LOVE us together!" I smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love us together too babe" I intertwined my fingers with Spencer's. Thanking Arthur for grabbing Spencer's bag, I nicely took it from him and walked back to my car.

"What time is dinner tonight?" I checked my phone and saw that it was already 4:28 PM.

"Er, well, it's already 4:28 and it's at 8." I put my phone in my back pocket and opened my trunk. Gently placing Spencer's stuff in my car, closing the door after.

"Sounds good" I ran to the passenger door and held it open for Spence, closing it after she buckled up. I jumped and slid across the hood of my car. That's right. I'm a badass!

"What do you want to do 'til then?" I picked up Spencer's hand, kissing the back of it.

"Sleep. Mad jet lag with the time zones right now." Spencer intertwined our fingers and rest our hands on her thigh.

"Let's get you home so we can nap." Soon I was off and pulling into Spencer's driveway.

"What should I say tonight? I'm nervous Ash." I sat down on Spencer's bed, pulling her to stand in between my legs.

"Look baby, just relax. My dad will love you. Be calm, act like your normal Spencer self and be cool. As long as you talk, my dad will definitely love you." I kissed her hard then laid in the middle of Spencer's bed. Wiggling to move underneath the sheets

"I'm trusting you on this advice, Davies! If he ends up hating me, it's on you." Spencer pointed her finger at me. I sat up and gently bit it.

"Yeah yeah. Enough talking. Come here and sleep in my arms." I laid back with open arms. I took in Spencer's cherry blossom scent as she laid in my arms.

"I love you Ashley." I kissed Spencer's forehead, keeping my eyes closed.

"I love you too Spence." Within seconds, sleepy darkness came over and I was left with nothing but my dreams.

* * *

Luckily my body woke me up or else Spencer and I would've missed dinner. It was already 7:30 pm. I just needed to fix my "I just woke up hair." Spencer could've only needed to fix that but I know her. She likes to dress to impress.

"Spencer, come on to get up. It's 7:30." I shook Spencer lightly. Only making her groan and move a bit. "Spencer seriously wake the fuck up." I started poking her continuously on the hip.

"Grr, i'm up." I leaned over and kissed my lovely girlfriend. "What time is it?"

"7:30" Before I even finished, Spencer shoved me and ran to her closet. Within seconds Spencer came out in a black skirt with a white button up dress shirt tucked in but still a little pulled out on the end, and a ripped jean vest on.

I looked over and it was 7:45. Spencer noticed as well and just grabbed a black beanie and some Nike Jordan Flights that were black, white and red.

"All good? Do I look okay?" I walked over, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Spencer, honey, you look stunning. Can we leave now?" Spencer is about a couple inches taller than me. I am 5'4 and she is 5'6

"Yes we can. Let me grab my charger." Spence walked over to her night stand and unpluggd her phone. The phone occupied one vest pocket while she wrapped the charger in a circle and put it in her free pocket.

"Ready?" I was leaning against the door frame. Amazed on how slowly she moves.

"Ready."

"Let's go grandma." I bent my arm on my side, waiting for Spencer to link our arms together and walk.

By the time we got into my car, it was shaking. And I am not talking about that in a sexy way. Spencer was so nervous she started bouncing her leg up and down while biting her nails. I thought it was adorable how nervous she was, but at the same time I felt kind of bad. She looks like she is going to have a panic attack.

"Spencer, are you okay?" No response. Just the shake of a head. "Will you please calm down?" Another no response and shake of head. "Spencer, do you love me?" Spencer stopped shaking her leg and look upwards. It was like she was contemplating it! Spencer again didn't respond but this time nodded.

"Did you seriously need to contemplate that in your head?"

"Ash, i'm freaking out here! I. Am. About. To. Meet. Your. Father! All me! You look up to your dad so much. I feel like i'm going to pee myself!" I turned in my seat and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Spencer look at me" Spencer's eyes slowly made their way to my eyes.

"Relax. He'll love you. I know my dad." Before Spencer could protest, I leaned forward and kissed her hard. "Shut up. No talking. Let's leave. Relax. You're going to be perfect as always." I was rewarded with a longer kiss.

"Hit the road Davies." Within seconds, I pulled out of the driveway and was on my way to my house. Spencer is so going to chicken out when we get there.

* * *

"I can't do this! Ashley I just can't! I'm too scared." To make Spencer shut up. I quickly got out of my car and walked to the passenger side. Not to my surprise, Spencer was still rambling on and on about how nervous she was. This distraction helped me as I straddled her lap and kissed her for a very long time.

"Spencer. I am going to say this as nicely as possible." My breathing was labored and my forehead was leaning on hers.

"What is it?"

"Please please please, just shut the fuck up. For five minutes. We are going to go inside within those five minutes. We are going to sit down across from my dad. We are going to have a great, fun and exciting time while having dinner. WE can't do that, if you keep freaking out on me." I took Spencer's shocked face in my hands. Looking in her eyes smiling. "So please for me. Shut up until we get inside. Please?"

"You're like I love you Davies. If I didn't your ass would have been dropped on the grass and my ass would be walking home." I playfully rolled my eyes then kissed her hard, for the last time til' later.

"Come on Carlin. My father awaits." Spencer's mouth slowly opened but I raised up my pointy finger. "Ah! Nuh uh. Shut up." I laughed then dragged Spencer out of the car. I'm not even joking. I literally had to drag her inside my house for dinner because her silent screaming of how nervous she is, came out.

I really feel like my dad was creeping it on me through the window, as well as Kyla. Considering the fact before I even got to the door, it was open with my father and sister. Both standing there waving and smiling creepily at Spencer and I.

"Uh good evening fellow creepy Davies. Dad this is my beautiful and lovely girlfriend Spencer Carlin. Spencer this is my lovely and awesome father Raife Davies.

"Good evening Mr. Davies. Nice to meet you sir." Spencer stuck her hand out, only for my father to grab it and pull her in for a major bear hug.

"Dad i'd like a girlfriend to hold later."

"Sorry hon." My father finally let go of my girlfriend. Leaving her to try to catch her breath. "Anyways." My dad smashed his hands them together upwards very fast. "Let us eat!"

The four of us walked to the dinner table and sat at seat on all sides of the table. Kyla and my father on both ends. Spencer and I across from one another. The whole time we were playing footsies. It was kind of adorable.

"Ashley pass the potatoes please." I passed my dad the mashed potatoes as he continued talking to Spencer.

"So Spencer, how did you meet my daughters." Spencer glanced over to me then Kyla.

"Well, I met Ashley the first day of school. With all due respect, Ashley acted like a word I shall not say." My dad laughed and waved her off.

"Spencer I really don't mind if you cuss."

"Yeah Spencer, we know Ashley has bitch-fits" I threw a piece of bread at Kyla which Ky had reciprocated.

"Hey! Knock it off you two. Say sorry."

"Sorry" Spencer chuckled to herself as us sisters apologized in unison.

"Well the day I met Ashley in class. She went from confident to cocky in probably less than a minute." We all laughed knowing that's just how I act.

"And Spencer over here, went from innocent to vicious in fifty seconds."

"Oh hush you!" It was now Spencer's turn to throw bread at me

"That's my daughter for you. Did Ashley ever tell you about the time she ran on stage during one of my concerts naked?!" They all laughed besides me. I quickly covered my face and shook my head

"Here we go with the stories." My dad gets into his stories. His voice gets louder and he gets more excited to tell his stories.

"There I was on stage. Doing a crazy guitar solo before going back to singing. When out of nowhere, the audience starts laughing. In my mind, i'm freaking out if i'm terrible or not. I mean let's face it. No one has ever laughed at my solos. So as everyone laughed more, I got confused more. I looked over my shoulder and I see a naked Ashley playing her smaller guitar version of the one I was using. Playing her guitar as if it was a tag team guitar moment. Midway through my solo. I stopped which got Ashley to stop. I picked her up and covered her in my vest then put her on one of my shoulders. Holding onto her tight all while making sure she is covered. The crowd started applauding her and I looked up with the biggest smile on my face."

All of us were bursting in laughter. My dad had tears of joy coming from his eyes. Kyla was close to choking on her food and every time Spencer tried to take a drink of her water, she almost spit it out.

"Alright alright! No more embarrassing stories!" My dad tisked and waved me off.

"Boo you! I had a whole wad of stories to tell Spencer."

"Yeah Ash! He had a whole wad of stories and you ruined it." Spencer stuck her tongue out as I blew her a kiss. Making her blush.

"Maybe some other time dad." My dad nodded and smiled.

"Okay fine." He turned his focus back to Spencer, resting his elbows on the table and propping his chin upon his hands. "What do you do for fun Spencer? What's your favorite color? Do you sing? Can you dance? Favorite artist? How many siblings? Age? Where are you from? How much do you like my daughter?" I gasped and threw bread at my dad. Grabbing his attention.

"God dad! One question at a time yeah?"

"Sorry, anyways, proceed on answering Spencer."

"Oh well um I hang out with friends or play some sports. Purple. Yes I can sing and play many different instruments. Yes I know many different dances. Artist depends on which time era. I listen to all but I don't remember any from the 20-40s. I have 3 other siblings. Two brothers, one sister. It depends on which time era. I listen to all but I don't remember any from the 20-40s. I am 18 years old. Ohio. I don't like your daughter. I love her." Spencer smiled at me and I returned it.

"Very nice. Generation ranging between 50's-60s and 80s- present for the artist. I'm happy to know you love my daughter. I'm sure she loves you back. She doesn't shut up about you." I could feel my cheeks becoming red. Is it me or did this room suddenly become warmer?

"50-60, definitely Elvis Presley. If I could add another artist it'd be Dion and The brown for 80-90s. Present would be The 1975 or Gin Wigmore. Oh and Ben Howard! She talks about me huh?" Spencer turned completely around to face me. "Nice to know." I hastily looked down and started playing with my fingers.

"Awesome. I like you Spencer." I quickly looked up and saw how shocked Spencer was. "You already feel like part of the family." My dad stood up and gave Spencer a hug. Spencer was so shocked she couldn't move.

"Thank you Raife that means a lot!" My dad patted my leg and smiled.

"Let's get dinner cleaned up."

It took about 15 minutes to get everything cleaned up. Ky, Spence and I all offered to help with dishes but my father had declined. The three of us made our way upstairs.

"You two better not be loud tonight!" I punched Kyla and pushed her into her room.

"Go to bed!" Kyla laughed and tripped into her room.

"Stop being so mean to your sister!" I jumped as Spencer smacked my arm.

"Gee thanks!" Spencer held my hands and pulled me into the room. We changed out of our clothes. Left in only bras and underwears.

"How were you the days I was gone." I wrapped my arm around Spencer's waste. Pulling her closer into me so her head was resting in the crook of my neck.

"Bored. How was everything in Ohio."

"Fun and bad."

"Why's that." I felt Spencer tense up then relax.

"I saw my ex-girlfriend Carmen. She was in the room after we skyped when I got there." I pulled back and looked at Spencer.

"What was she doing there? Why was she in your room? Am I missing something here?" I am very scared right now.

"Ashley. Relax and breathe. Carmen is involved with some of the business stuff I needed to handle. You'll find out soon what happened. But right now I am beyond tired and it's too big of a story to tell so can we please go to sleep?" I finally relaxed and pulled Spencer closer to me.

"I love you Spence."

"I love you too Ashley." I fell asleep with Spencer in my arms. I will never forget that feeling. I feel safe with her.

* * *

_****__****__**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_


	25. New Years Eve

_**A/N: IT'S ALMOST WINTER! FAVORITE SEASON BESIDES SUMMER! I'M SO EXCITED! SWEATER WEATHER! :DDDD GIRLFRIEND HELPED ME WITH SEX SCENE ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU BABY! :DDDD XOOXOX I finished the ending of it. I'm sorry if the ending of the sex scene wasn't that good! Both of us just werent feeling it haha.**_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.25-New Years Eve **__**(Rated NC-17 OR M... WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT)**_

Today is New Years Eve. I decided to throw a big party at my house. Well...it's sort of a mansion but you know whatever.

Right now, Aiden, Kyla and Lokalia are helping me set up. We've hung up streamers. Happy New Years signs. Balloons are all over the house. You literally can't see floor. We set up lazer lights and disco lights everywhere.

"Ash is this all? I'm getting tired!" I smacked Lia on the butt.

"Move lazy. I'll finish the streamers. Just help Aiden move some stuff to my moms room." Lia turned and left. I pinned up the rest of the streamers and climbed down the ladder.

"Alright Ash, anything else you need to be upstairs?"I did a quick run around the house to make sure.

"Nope I think we're good. Kyla did you get all the alcohol?" Kyla smiled

"Yup and I finished making Jell-O shots." I gave her a thumbs up.

"Awesome"

"We need a game plan." I pointed at Aiden.

"Good point! What should we do? Oh! Okay we all have to make sure nobody goes upstairs. Unless it's us okay? So no strangers in my room. In Kyla's or in my moms. Sound good?" I clapped my hands together once and stuck my arm out. "Bring it in team!" We started piling out hands on top of one another's.

"New Years on the count of three?" We all nodded at Aiden.

"Ashley you say it" I smiled.

"One! Two! Three!" We all shot our hands in the air. Yelling in unison. "New Years!"

* * *

The party is going great! My house smells like booze, sweat and sex. Probably not the best smell but I mean it's a party. Teens have hormones. Half the people here I don't even know. The party was bigger than I thought it'd get!

Kyla and Aiden were so drunk! It's funny watching them dance while trying not to fall over. I shook my head and laughed as I saw them sneaking upstairs. I don't mind as long as it's in Kyla's room.

Kanani and Lokalia were leaning against the wall making out. Definitely not drunk but definitely tipsy. Every time I looked over they were giving each other the eyes. Lokalia took Kanani's hand and guided her upstairs. Better be going into my moms room.

Awkward I know. In my moms room and all. It's not like it really matters. My mom never actually stays here.

Spencer is grinding on me right now. Everyone is drinking and dancing. Well that or making out. It's funny because every time someone tries to go upstairs, they always come back down. Why? Because at the top of the stairway, I had the bright idea of blocking it off.

The more Spencer would grind into me. The more horny I got and the more warmer the room would become. I needed to breathe or else Spencer would be with me upstairs.

"I'm going to grab us a drink. Want anything?" Spencer's back was to me. I sort of yelled in her ear so she could hear me. I felt bad. That was until she turned and yelled back.

"Just another beer!" I kissed her cheek and smiled

"Got it. Be right back" I turned and made my way to the kitchen. Laughing at how Spencer still got into music and was grinding against the air.

I grabbed a couple of cups and started filling them up from the keg. I looked up to see Spencer dancing and staring at me. She was biting her lip and roaming her own body with her hands. I bit my lip trying to contain myself while watching. Spencer was putting on a good show until someone blocked my path of view.

"Uh excuse me. I was sort of looking at someone."

"Why not look at me?" That was sounded so familiar.

"Why would I want that?" I was looking over this persons shoulder to see Spencer. Spencer didn't notice someone was in front of me. Boo.

"Because we good have another fun night Davies." This girl kissed my neck and I jumped back, pushing her away. Not without noticing the fact Spencer saw and was pissed!

"Who the- oh my God. Hey Avalon" It was Madison Duarte's sister. Oh i'm screwed.

"Hey Ash. You know I was thinking about you." I kept trying to look over Avalon but she kept moving in front me. She did that creepy like finger crawling thing on my shoulder. It felt weird so I smacked her hand away.

"Oh yeah? What were you thinking?" I had an annoyed tone on. Surprised Avalon didn't pick up.

"That you and I." I got the scared chills as she leaned closer to my ear and breathed down my neck. "Should have a fun night and go upstairs."

"Um thanks but no thanks. I am getting this drink for me and my GIRLFRIEND. So sorry, sort of have other plans. Have fun!" I moved my way passed Avalon and wiggled my way through everyone dancing. By the time I reached Spencer, she had stopped dancing and was staring down Avalon.

"Who was that? I noticed that she kissed you. Can I smack her?" I stepped in Spencer's way before she could move and handed her, her drink.

"Avalon. Madison Duarte's sister. No you can't smack her. Not here." Spencer was so pissed.

"Whatever then. Guess i'll have to show her some other way that you're mine."

"If you say so. Can we just dance now?" Spencer turned around and started grinding her bootay against me. Yes I said bootay.

I could feel myself getting more and more wet by the second. I also pointed out to Spencer that Avalon was watching from the kitchen. Spencer looked over and smirked and started dancing on me more. All while Spencer was dancing on me, she was giving Avalon a devious smirk. Avalon got closer to the dance floor. Leaning against the way.

"Spence she's walking over!" Spencer looked over and noticed Avalon walking towards us. Before I knew it, I was being shoved up against a wall and had lips on mine. Spencer forced her way into my mouth and I didn't stop her. I could taste the alcohol. It was an intense heated lip lock. I pulled back for air and looked up. Avalon was close to tears and stomped away. Spencer laughed and I smiled. I turned Spence's head towards me and kissed her hard.

"Ashley. I want you." I smiled and leaned my head against hers.

"My bed?"

"Uh huh." We quickly chugged our drinks and dropped the cups on the ground. I took Spencer's hands in mine and pushed our way to the stairs. I was dragging Spencer along with me.

* * *

When we got to the stairs I was shoved against the wall, Spencers lips were on my in seconds. My hands found her ass and pulled her closer, causing her leg to grind against my center. I let out a moan, her left hand was on my neck and her right was holding my hip. I slowly ran my hands up her back under her shirt, I wanted to feel more of her.

Spencer seemed like she read my mind, as she pulled me towards my bedroom. Closing the door behind me with my foot, I grabbed Spencer and pulled in for a deep kiss. Her hands found there place in my hair as mine found the bottom of her shirt. I pulled back so I could take off her shirt, and started to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. I heared her moan as I sucked and left a mark.

"Ash, bed" I kissed up to her lips, taking her lip between my teeth and pulling it as I pulled back. Taking off my shirt and throwing it behind me, Spencer grabbed my belt and quickly undid it. I gripped her hips as I took her lips into another deep kiss, this time sucking on her tongue that she gently ran across my lip. I felt my pants being pulled down with my boxers briefs attched to them.

"Damn baby, you work fast"

"Shut up and kiss me Ash, I want you so bad" I moan at how eager and desperate she needed me, I let my fingers undo her pants and slide them down. Being thankful how easy boxer briefs are to slide off. Next I undid her bra and ripped it off of her, as she pulled my straps down and ripped mine off throwing it away.

There in the middle of the room we looked at each other, breathing heavy and pure naked. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her kissing her with force, pushing her down onto the bed. Intertwining are fingers and pinning them above her head, I kissed her gently as our wet centers touched.

"Ash, please baby!" I gripped her hands tighter and grinded my pussy against hers, I could feel how wet she was and it made me grind harder

"Tell me what you need baby"I kissed down her neck and took her earlobe in my mouth, as I grinded a little harder into her.

"Ash!" I smiled and kissed down her chest, moving my hands down her arms dragging my nails.

"Say it baby, tell me what you need" I looked up at her as I ran my tongue around her nipple and sucked.

"Fuck me Ash, Please baby I want you deep inside me" Just like that my three fingers were deep inside her. Pumping in and out as fast as I can, her hand griping my hair and her other one gripping the sheets. Her back lifted off the bed moaning as my fingers were deep inside her.

"Fuck Ash, feels so fucking good baby!"I kissed down her stomche and licked the the top of her pussy, as my fingers slid in and out faster. Taking long licks up her slight. I sucked on her clit, making her hand in my hair grip tighter.

"I love making you feel good baby" I slid my toungue into her, pumping my fingers with it. I held her hips down as they bucked when I twirled my tongue around inside her pussy. Spencer kept arching higher off the bed. I pumped in more and more. Getting her closer and closer to seeing stars. I pulled my tongue out of her and kissed up her body.

Holding myself up above her, I gripped the pillow underneath her head tight. Looking in her eyes. My fingers were moving slower as I stayed mezmerized by the beauty of Spencer.

"I love you so much Spencer." Spencer moved a lock of my hair behind my hair and smiled

"I love you so much too Ashley." I leaned down and kissed her hand. Kissing down her cheek to her neck. I sped up my finger pace, using my thigh to push my fingers in her as deep as they could go. Each time I heard Spencer moaning my name, I pumped in her harder. Each time she screamed my name, I pumped in faster.

"Spence, look at me baby." I looked in her eyes. Pumping as hard and fast as I could. Spencer's walls tightened around my fingers. She's getting close. "Cum for me Spencer. I want to taste you." In that moment, I curled my fingers. Keeping up my pace. I watched Spencer as she moaned and screamed my name in pleasure.

"Ash! Oh fuck baby!" I didn't slow down. I kept pumping, making sure she was being completely pushed off the edge. When Spencer stopped shaking and came down from her high, I pulled out slowly. Bringing my fingers to my mouth and sucking her clean.

"Damn you taste amazing."

"Ashley that was amazing." Spencer and I were breathing heavily. That was amazing sex. I know I didn't get to see stars, but Spencer did and I got the chance to make that happen. That's all I could ask for. Being able to feel her is all I could ask for.

"We should get downstairs." I looked over to my clock and it was 11:50 PM

"Why?" Spencer looked over to me,confused.

"I'm still hosting a party and it is. 11:50." I thumbed towards the clock. Spencer sat up and read the clock. "Plus you could make me feel good after the party." I winked and kissed Spencer

"True." Spencer had this sexy smirk on her face. " Okay let's go before I take you right here, right now." It took us about five minutes to get dressed. We were tossing bras and underwears. Shirts and pants. Back and forth.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I opened the door and the both of us stepped out. Only to be met face to face with Aiden and Kyla. Spencer and I looked to our left. Aiden and Kyla looked to their right. We came face to face with Kanani and Lokalia. We all looked at one another. Exchanging "are you serious?" looks. All at the exact same time, Aiden and Lokalia pointed to each other. Spencer and Kanani pointed to each other. Kyla and I pointed to each other.

Again at the exact same time, we all yelled. "You have JBF hair!" JBF hair stands for. Just Been Fucked. It was completely silent for about two seconds until we just burst into laughter. Never did we think we'd all be standing in front of our siblings, laughing, right after sex.

"This is too weird. Let's just go downstairs. It's almost midnight." We all intertwined fingers with our significant others and walked downstairs.

I ran to the kitchen and brought out a tray of drinks for the six of us. On the big clock I had hanging up, it said 11:59 PM. Thirty seconds and it would be 2014. The six of us raised our glasses. Everyone else following in suit. I looked over and there was six seconds left.

"Six!" Our heads turned and we smiled at Nani.

"Five!" Now to Aiden.

"Four!" Now to Kyla.

"Three!" Now to Lia.

"Two!" Now me.

"One!" Now Spencer. At the exact same time. Everyone in the room yelled.

"Happy New Year!" Lia, Aiden and I, all leaned over and kissed our significant other. Tonight was really amazing. At this moment. I know it's still early but. In this moment. I know now that. I am in love with Spencer Nicole Carlin.

* * *

_****__****__**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_


	26. First Photo Shoot

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.26- First Photo Shoot**_

This morning I woke up to a massive hangover and messy house. Thank God it wasn't mine. I do feel bad though that this messy house is Ashley's. I check the clock and notice it's 9:00 AM. I looked all over the room for 10 minutes before finding my phone underneath Ashley's bed.

"Found it!" Ashley stirred in her sleep and I cursed myself quietly. When I checked my iphone 5, I found 10 missed calls and 5 texts from my mom. Along with 3 new voicemails. It took me about five minutes to check everything. All reminding me to wake Ashley up because she has her first photo shoot at 9:30.

Wait a moment! It's 9:15! I ran and jumped on Ashley. Shaking her like crazy,

"Ashley wake the hell up! Nani and my mom are pissed as fuck because we slept in! You have a photoshoot at 9:30 and its 9:15!" Ashley yawned and sat up.

"What?" I groaned and pulled Ashley off the bed. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed her some aspirins and gave her a bottle of water.

"Drink this, take these and put these on." I placed her class white vans in front of her and put on my Dr. Martens. I took Ashley's water and took my own set of aspirins. Ashley was finally awake enough to understand what was going on. I dragged Ashley downstairs and put her in the passenger seat of my jeep.

"Ash we got to go. No time to get yourself ready."

"What? Why?" I pulled out of her driveway and raced down to the studio.

"We need to get you to your photo shoot that is 20 minutes away and it's already 9:20. By the way your photo shoot is at 9:30." I stopped at the red lights, driving as fast but as safe as possible.

"Oh i'm so dead!"

"At least it's not your mother and sister." I rolled my eyes then slammed on the gas pedal. Speeding my way to the studio.

* * *

By the time we got there, all the models were in their places. The beauty squad grabbed Ashley and pulled her to sit down.

"Ladies, she is having a crazy headache from a hangover. Cover up the dark spots and make her look alive." My sister ordered and the beauty stylists went straight to work.

"We are so sorry! I would've been here faster if I didn't lose my phone in Ashley's room." My sister and mom both ignored me. "Oh come on really?! The silent treatment? It was one mistake. It won't happen again." My mom pointed her finger at me and glared into my eyes.

"No more under age drinking for you. If I found out you're going to be in big trouble. The same goes for you Kani and Ashley as well. I will run that by her after the shoot. Now let's just figure out how to prevent this and move on. Got it?" Kani and I both nodded. Hugging after to show our forgiveness.

"Wa La! Ashley Davies you are ready for the shoot!" Ashley stood in the middle of the white screen. Literally half dressed. Ashley hand on a black bandou with ripped jeans. Her hair was straightened and being blown back by a huge fan. The photographer Daniel took some photos of Ashley standing in the middle with a guitar in her hands.

Want the know the part I really hated? The fact all the models were touching Ashley in places only I should be touching! They all had on seductive looks on their faces. I couldn't tell if Ashley noticed or not. Ashley just smiled wide for the cameras. You could tell she just wanted to leave.

"Beautiful Darling!" The photographer seriously took like 50 photos of Ashley in that one spot. The models did move a little as well as Ashley, but it still looked like the same shot. "Okay models and Davies! Go get changed so we could hurry up!"

Ashley walked sluggishly to me. "Babe do I really have to take sleezy photos?" I pulled Ashley in and kissed her. It was weird because as I was kissing her. I could've sworn I heard the clicking of photos being taken but not by the photographer.

"Look on the bright side hon." I leaned in closer to Ashley's ear so I could whisper. "Sooner we get these photos done. She sooner we can go back to your place for an after party." I smirked after I heard Ashley's breath hitch then nibbled on her ear love.

"Tease." Ashley glared as I pulled back.

"Cry baby. Now hurry up." Ashley groaned. I flicked her tongue while she was sticking it out at me.

"Ow! Penther! That hurth!" I laughed and kissed her chick.

"Boohoo' your fault. Hurry I wanna leave!" I pouted and smiled after Ashley kissed it away.

I stood there, watching and smiling as my girlfriend was changing. Out of nowhere a big group of people with cameras burst into the studio. I got slammed into the wall. I focused my eyes and noticed it was a big group of paparazzi

Thankfully Ashley was fully clothed by the time they ambushed her.

"Ashley! Ashley! Pose for us! You're clothes aren't doing you any justice!" Anger and rage boiled inside me.

"Oh fuck off!" Ashley pushed her way through the paps and into the bathroom to hide. I was still on the ground holding my arm. I got slammed hard. The photographer Eddie , Kanani and my mom were trying to push the paparazzi away. Even the models were trying.

"Get out!" I yelled only to distract a few paps who were caught off guard and shoved out. I laughed and hissed at the pain of my arm.

"Need some help?" The voice was husky and unfamiliar. I looked up to find a guy with a camera around his neck. Don't get me wrong. I'm gayer than ever but this guy was actually kind of cute.

"Please?" The guy bent over and helped me stand up. He poked my arm. On reflex I socked him. "Ow! Sorry reflex on the punch."

"No biggie. Deserve it. Andy Chesterfield." Andy stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"Spencer Carlin"

"I know. Are you okay? I noticed you got slammed hard. We didn't mean too. We have to get paid to you know? We'll do what we can for a good photo."

"Noticed" I looked at my arm and winced as I slowly moved it.

"Not broken if you can move it. So that's a good sign" I nodded and moved my arm a little faster.

"Thanks for the help."

"Yoh could repay me if you let me take you out for dinner?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"I'm sorry but I like girls and Ashley is my girlfriend." Andy took a step closer. Putting his hands against the wall, near my head. Trapping me in. I admit I got a little scared. My heart rate was speeding up. I looked over to see everyone still dealing with the other paps.

"Doesn't mean I can't give you a good time. You know..." I flinched and smacked his hand as it tried making it's way up the side of my shirt. "show what you're missing out on." this guy looked about 20 years old.

"Leave me alone!" I sucked up the pain and tried pushing him away but he was too strong.

"Come on princess. Let me take you out. We can go to dinner then my place after." Andy grabbed my hands and pinned me against the wall. I tried breaking free but couldn't.

"Leave me alone!" I kicked his shin but apparently not that hard. He didn't even move. I freaked out as his hand slipped behind me and gripped my ass. I got so mad I moved around, fighting back. I was so close to breaking free. Until...

"Get off her!" I was shocked when Andy was shoved off me and on to the ground. I looked over to see a very pissed off Ashley. "Don't you ever touch her like that again! You hear me?! Spencer's my girlfriend fuck face!" Andy brushed himself off and stood up. Moving all up into Ashley's face.

"And if I do? What are you gonna do about it Davies?"

"This." I was taken aback. Ashley shoved Andy back and swung. Hitting him in the face with a right hook punch. Andy fell to the ground and Ashley straddled him. Punching him over and over on the face.

"Ashley!" I ran over and started pulling her off. Ashley is stronger than you think she is. Ashley was kicking this guys ass.

Finally without Kanani being noticed, she ran over and tried to help me pull Ashley off of Andy.

"Don't you ever touch a girl like that again! If I ever find out you touch Spencer or anyone else like that again, I'm going to find you and beat your ass!" One last punch to the Andy's nose. Ashley finally let us pull her off. Ashley did some damage.

This guys face was starting to bruise around his eyes and his nose was broken and bleeding.

"You're going to pay for this Davies! You got a law suit coming your way!" Ashley tried to punch him again but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"It's not like I can't pay!" Ashley flipped him off. We pushed Ashley back into the restroom and shoved all the other paps out.

Thankfully my mom kept them all distracted so they didn't get any shots of Ashley punching the guy. When the coast was clear we pulled Ashley out of the bathroom and lecture time began.

Hour or so later the photo shoot was done and it was time to head home to reward my hero. (Wink! Wink!)

* * *

_****__****__****__**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_


	27. Interview With Ellen

_**A/N: HEY! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was skating home today after school. I flew off my skateboard, twisted my ankle, scraped my left knee, bruised and got a bump on my right knee then to top that all off. Wait for it...I CRACKED THE TOP LEFT PART OF MY IPHONE 5 SCREEN! WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT! Oh and after i fell my skateboard almost rolled into the street! SUPER SHITTY DAY TODAY!**_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**Thank you to my girlfriend for being there for me and loving me :) also.. thank you googoo4u for always talking to me and also caring about what happened today... xoxoxoxo**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.27- Interview With Ellen**_

"You'll be fine. Just breathe and be yourself. Be respectful and have fun." My heart was racing right now. It was my first interview and it's on Ellen Degeneres Show.

"Spencer you're coming out there with me right?" Spencer leaned in and pecked my lips.

"Yes baby. Mom! Anything else we should tell Ashley." Paula walked over and fixed the collar on my vest.

"All good. Just be respectful, be yourself, have fun and speak the truth." I took a deep breath and smiled

"Sounds easy."

"Don't get nervous."

"Paula! I wasn't until now! Thanks!" Paula patted my shoulder.

"Welcome. Now get ready. Ellen is about to announce you." I nodded and held onto Spencer's hand. I stood behind the wall where you walk out onto the stage from.

"You'll do great Ash don't worry about it." I leaned over and kissed Spencer hard.

"Kiss for good luck."

"Now everyone we have some special guests here today. New teen couple! New to this business. Her father is the lead singer of Purple Venom!The other young lady's mom is the owner of Thrill Records! Please welcome. Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin!"

"That's our cue." Spencer kissed my hand and nodded.

"We'll be fine." We both took another deep breath and walked out hand in hand. We waved to our fans in the crowd and smiled wide. I sort of got lost, focusing on my first time seeing fans of this many people. Spencer pulled me towards the seats that were set out for her and I.

"Ashley Davies and Spencer Carlin. Tell me. How is it being so young and having your relationship publicised by the paps." Spencer smiled and nodded. My turn to talk.

"Well you know we do wish we had our alone time. Not worrying about being followed or having to have people with us. Other than that, I think it doesn't really matter. As long as we can have our moments of just tuning out the world and focusing on each other, we're good."

"Cute. Very adorable."

"Thank you."

"Spencer, I understand you have done music producing and video producing for Ashley and other artists. How is that?" I squeezed Spencer's hand and I could feel her relax.

"It's amazing. I'm doing what I love. All while being around the people I love. It feels great to make these videos to practice and put my work out there, all while putting other people's work out there. If that makes sense."

"Makes lot of sense. I admit that I am a big fan. You're very good at your job."

"Thank you." Spencer smiled genuinely

"Now Ashley, I understand you two are both in high school still." My turn!

"Yes ma'am." Ellen smiled and addressed the fans.

"I'm sure all these beautiful fans would love to know when you'll be touring!" The fans start screaming and I laughed as well as Ellen and Spencer.

"Oh definitely. Erm, I have made an agreement with Paula and since my manager, Kanani Carlin, Paula and Spencer's daughter and sister. Is also in high school with us. We agreed that we would plan all my touring AFTER we graduate." Ellen nodded, letting us know she understands.

"That's because you three should be focusing on school. Get a good education just in case." I nodded and brushed my thumb across the back of Spencer's hand.

"Yes ma'am." I pointed to the camera and smiled. "Stay in school!" The fans laughed. Even Ellen and Spencer.

"Ashley you're father is the lead singer of Purple Venom isn't he?" I nodded. "I'm guessing that's where you get your music characteristic from?"

"Yes. My dad was always touring when I was little. Even now he is always touring. When I play I get lost in it just like my daddy. Music helps me get through my days. Oh and this one over here." I thumbed towards Spencer. Everyone in the studio awed as Spencer blushed and I laughed. "Playing my music makes me feel closer than ever to my dad. It makes me feel safe."

"Amazing. Just amazing. Now let's talk about what everyone really wants to know." Ellen and smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"Gee I wonder what that would be!" Everyone laughed at Spencer as she pointed at me, fiercely.

"Yes. All your fans call you two Spashley. Tell us how 'Spashley' met." Spencer and I burst into laughter at our nickname.

"Spencer do you want to explain or me?" Spencer breathed in then pointed to me. I laughed chuckled and kissed her hand.

"All you Ash."

"Well Spencer just moved her from Ohio. I've been here my whole life. It was the first day of school. First period English. Spencer and Kanani walked in. My friend Lokalia and Aiden couldn't help but also notice how beautiful the two are. Aiden is dating my sister Kyla. Random fact. Anyways, Aiden dared me and Lia to go talk to Spencer and Kanani. So we did. At first Spencer and I got off on the wrong foot. Insults being thrown back and forth when we first met. After we sort of let things fall into place. We apologized later that night at Spencer's dads club opening. We became friends and now girlfriends." Ellen nodded and scratched her nose.

"I'm afraid of asking what you two said to eachother." Spencer waved it off.

"Oh it was extremely rude. I didn't even know I had it in me to be that mean as well as Ashley." We all laughed.

"Yikes! Well that's all we have for you today. Ashley I hear you have a couple of songs you'd like to preform!"

"You heard right." I stood up and walked over to the stage Ellen was pointing too. My band was already over there waiting. I had a vintage microphone set up for me that I always use. My dad gave it to me. I picked up my old vintage Les Paul guitar and strummed it. Tuning it real quick.

"Ashley what songs are you playing?" I spoke into the microphone

"I have a deep love for the 50s. So I wrote a couple of songs. The first one is just about rocking out. The other song is another 50s song but this one is a love song. Which I dedicate to you Spencer." I blew her a kiss and smiled as she blew one back. "Hope y'all enjoy! This one is called Jailhouse Rock." I turned around to face the band and waited for my drummer to start.

_**The warden threw a party in the county jail.**_

_**The prison band was there and they began to wail.**_

_**The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing.**_

_**You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing.**_

_**Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.**_

I started dancing just like Elvis. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. I mean I looked rediculous. Elvis too me is the only who could pull this off. Obviously.

_**Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone,**_

_**Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone.**_

_**The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang,**_

_**the whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang.**_

_**Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.**_

I stopped dancing and just let my body move around. Swaying and jumped to the music. My mind was shut down. Only left to sing the song and get into it.

_**Number forty-seven said to number three:**_

_**"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see.**_

_**I sure would be delighted with your company,**_

_**come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me."**_

_**Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.**_

I ran to audience still singing. Kissing hands of some of the fans out there. Thank God for my wireless mic.

_**The sad sack was a sittin' on a block of stone**_

_**way over in the corner weepin' all alone.**_

_**The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square.**_

_**If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair."**_

_**Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.**_

It was so cute as some of the girls, whose hands I kissed belonged to, giggled and freaked out.

_**Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake,**_

_**no one's lookin', now's our chance to make a break."**_

_**Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix,**_

_**I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks."**_

_**Let's rock, everybody, let's rock.**_

_**Everybody in the whole cell block**_

_**was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.**_

I ran back to the stage and finished strumming. The audience went crazy. Ellen was freaking out as well.

"Thank you! This song is a little slower but, its still fast so I want everyone to stand up. Clap to the beat and have fun! I have one last song. This one's for you Spence!"I pointed to her. Then focused back to the crowd. I sat down on the stool behind me and pulled my mic closer. I put my guitar on my lap and started playing.

_**A well'a bless my soul**_

_**What's wrong with me?**_

_**I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree**_

_**My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug**_

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm all shook up**_

_**Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!**_

I looked over at Spencer. Keeping a loving gaze.

_**My hands are shaky and my knees are weak**_

_**I can't seem to stand on my own two feet**_

_**Who do you thank when you have such luck?**_

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm all shook up**_

_**Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!**_

I tried to peal away my eyes but to no avail. This song was for Spencer and I blocked out all my surroundings. Focusing just on this girl, who has made me commit. Who has made me love.

_**Please don't ask what's on my mind**_

_**I'm a little mixed up but I'm feelin fine**_

_**When I'm near that girl that I love best**_

_**My heart beats so it scares me to death!**_

I love Spencer. I can't help it. I knew she was different since I first laid eyes on her.

_**She touched my hand what a chill I got**_

_**Her lips are like a volcano that's hot**_

_**I'm proud to say that she's my buttercup**_

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm all shook up**_

_**Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!**_

I'll do whatever I can to not hurt this girl. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt Spencer.

_**My tongue gets tied when I try to speak**_

_**My insides shake like a leaf on a tree**_

_**There's only one cure for this body of mine**_

_**That's to have this girl that I love so fine!**_

The audience was up clapping. Messing around and all dancing. It was amazing. I finally pulled my eyes away and looked at Ellen clapping and dancing also. It felt good to know I'm doing well.

_**She touched my hand what a chill I got**_

_**Her lips are like a volcano that's hot**_

_**I'm proud to say that she's my buttercup**_

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm all shook up**_

_**Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Mm mm oh, oh, yeah, yeah!**_

_**I'm all shook up**_

I plucked a few strings then finished with my last strum. The audience went wild and I felt my heart soar just staring at Spencer.

God I'm turning into mush. I have no like thug exterior anymore! It's just mush when it comes to Spencer.

* * *

_**Hope y'all enjoyed! The songs I used (In Order): Elvis Presley- Jailhouse Rock/ Elvis Presley- All Shook Up **_

_**R&R PLEASE! You know if you want too :)**_


	28. Finals

_**A/N: This is chapter is what I think would be the most amazing thing ever. If this actually happened to me or Anyone for that matter Lol**_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.28- Finals**_

It's that time of the year. That's right. Finals! I absolutely hate finals. I'm happy it'll be my last year taking them in high school at least. All my other years I sort of just winged it. This year I can't. All because i'm in all AP classes. Besides Photography and Viscomm. It sucks i'll tell you that.

I'm studying for English right now. Supposedly we have to write a big essay in two hours. It can be an easy topic or hard. All we know is that we have to study this big 10 page packet! I am a very slow reader and gets distracted very easily. So keep in mind, this packet is going to take me all week.

I decided to go in the library at lunch. It's so peaceful here. No one really comes in here unless they need too. It's usually crowded at times but today it's pretty empty.

"Boo!" I squealed, jumped AND threw my packet in the air. I got so scared my heart skipped a beat.

"Forget you douche-B!" I picked up my pen and lightly threw it at Ashley. Hitting her right on the boob!

"Ow! Be careful! I don't plan on losing an eye today. Thank you very much!" Ashley rubbed the top of her boob and I just stared, biting my lip. I have become a major horndog since Ashley came to me. "Eyes are up here Carlin. Yeaah! I saw you!"

"Huh? What? Oh! Sorry baby." Ashley and I quietly laughed together then settled down.

"You studying?" I lifted up my packet. "Ah you are."

"Yes I am. What do you need?" Ashley scooted her chair closer to me and picked up my hand. Bringing it to her lips and kissing it.

"I need you to come with me to the LA Dodger game tonight." I looked at my watch and it was 4:30.

"I need to study. It's a school night anyways." Ashley scoffed and started cleaning up my things.

"Too bad. You have no other choice. Want to know why?" I smirked and crossed my arms. Sinking in my chair.

"Of course."

"It's because you, ma lady! Are throwing the first pitch tonight." I jumped out my seat and did a weird happy dance

"No way!"

"Yes way! So let's go! I need to get you there early so you can meet the players and stuff." I reached for my bag but Ashley smacked my hand away. Throwing it on her shoulder and taking my hand in hers.

"Thank you baby."

"Anything for you love." I leaned over and gently kissed Ashley.

* * *

The whole entire ride to the stadium I couldn't stop freaking out about how i'm meeting the players. Thank God for making us have to get there early. There were so many free spots. Sometimes it can definitely get packed like crazy here! Or at least at most Major League Baseball stadiums and games!

"Spence breathe and relax. Don't freak out on the players. Just be you. It's just some photos. I'll leave you alone with them because I have to go talk to someone." I nodded and wrapped my arms around Ashley's neck.

We were outside of the locker room just standing still and staring into each others eyes.

"Thank you baby. This means a lot to me. If I knew I wouldn't have let you set this up."

"Spence don't worry. They invited me. It's going to be worth it. Just wait okay baby?" I smiled and leaned in. Ashley met me halfway. We kissed over and over, holding each other. I decided to be the one to pull back for air.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now get going inside. I'll see on the field in an hour." I kissed Ashley once more and watched her walk off in the opposite direction. I faced the locker room door and took in a deep breath. I needed to contain my nerves and excitement. I opened the door and walked in. Thank God they were all dressed.

"Spencer Carlin?" I turned to my left to find the team manager.

"That's me" The man smiled and stuck out his hand

"Don Mattingly."

"Spencer Carlin."

"I know. You're a very lucky young lady. You have a lot in store for you tonight." I laughed and nodded

"Yes I am. What's planned?" Don looked at this phone.

"Um right now you meet the players. Take a team photo with them. Individual ones as well. When we're all done and everyone is ready we're going to go out on the field. Ashley Davies told us you played softball?"

"Yes sir. I've played softball since 6th grade." Don smiled and held up his finger. He turned and yelled towards the team coach.

"Manny! Come here! Spencer is here!" I smiled after Don turned back. "Sorry. Anyways, I think that's great that you've been playing that long." Manny came up with a shirt in his hand.

"Hello Spencer. I'm Manny Mota." Manny stuck out his hand and I shook it. He stuck out his other hand with a jersey in it. "Here is a dodger jersey. Ashley told us your favorite number is 24." I took the jersey and unfolded it. I held it up to read _Carlin_. Along the shoulder blade area. There was a big 24 underneath my last name.

"Wow! Thanks this is amazing!" Don and Manny laughed at my excitement.

"No problem kid. Anyways, when we get out on the field, you'll throw the first pitch to AJ Ellis He is our catcher. There is more planned but I have been instructed to keep it a surprise." I had the biggest grin ever. I wonder what my surprise is.

"Sounds great. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Time for the photos. You can wear your jersey if you want. Definitely wear it while you're out there pitching. Bathroom is over there." Manny pointed behind me and smiled

"Got it. Thanks" I turned and walked into the rest room. I picked a nice stall and took off my shirt. I quickly went pee then got up. I kept my pants down but pulled up my underwear. I threw my jersey on and brushed it straight down. I pulled my pants up, slowly. Making sure to tuck my jersey in neatly. I put my shirt in my back pocket so it was hanging out and down. I flushed and left the stall to wash my hands and leave.

"Carlin!" I turned to Don, who was waving me over.

"Coming!" Breathe Carlin. Contain yourself. It's just some autographs and photos. I walked over and the cameras began clicking away. Snapping photos one by one.

* * *

All of the team players were walking out of the locker room. I stayed close behind with the coaches and manager. When we reached the end of the tunnel, the lights were shining bright. The whole stadium was filled with fans. Some players in front of me were signing gloves, hats, baseballs, you name it.

I stopped and spun slowly in a circle. Taking in all my surroundings. I tried to look for Ashley but there were too many faces. I couldn't see her.

"Ready Spence?"

"Ready." Manny walked next to me, towards the dugout. The player's lined up along the batter's line on first base side. We took off our hats and faced the flag. A lady came out and started singing the national anthem. After Manny led me to the pitchers mound.

"Throwing the first pitch for the game today will be Spencer Carlin! You're in for a surprise tonight Ms. Carlin." I looked at the jumbotron It was zoomed into my face as I smiled. I waved to the camera. Everyone was clapping and cheering.

AJ Ellis ran up and gave me a baseball.

"I believe you can throw me a fastball. Do your best. I know the distance is far. Have fun Spencer."

"Thanks AJ. I will."

"Do this kid!" AJ patted my back and ran back to the batters box. He squatted down and punched the inside of his glove a couple of times. I nodded as he nodded. He held up his gloving giving me a perfect strike zone target. I took in a deep breath.

I turned and pulled my arm back. Holding my arm up and the ball away. I took a step and swung my arm forwards. Throwing the baseball as fast and hard as I could. I watched in awe as the ball flew perfectly into AJ's glove. I laughed and threw my arms in the air with excitement.

All the fans were cheering. The dodgers players, coaches and manager started clapping and cheering. I was so excited that I didn't even notice the dodgers players ran out of the dugout. I shrugged and just focused on AJ as he ran up to me.

"Damn that was a good throw Carlin!"

"Thanks!" We high fived.

"One more thing kid. Look at the jumbotron." AJ pointed to the jumbotron and I followed his hand. I looked up and covered my mouth as a video of Ashley started playing.

"Hey baby! This is a live video. I just watched your throw. It was amazing baby. I'm so proud of you! Spencer Carlin. I love you so much. Before I messed up so much. That was until I met you. You changed everything for me babe. You're the first thing that comes to my mind when I wake up. With you in my life and being able to call you mine. My dreams can no longer compare to my reality. You're perfect for me Spencer Nicole Carlin. I'm madly in love with you. Even though it is young love. Now do me a favor and wait for AJ to give you further instructions. I love you and I hope I continue to get the chance to make you as happy as possible." My heart was soaring in the sky. I blushing and crying like crazy. Tears of joy at least. Ashley blew me a kiss through the video. I pretended to catch it.

"Spencer" AJ tapped my shoulder and moved closer to my ear. "Time to turn around." I slowly turned around to see the whole team in an assembly line walking towards me. AJ nodded and the whole team separated.

In front of me was a huge banner and my wonderful girlfriend holding a dodgers teddy bear, chocolate and a bouquet of roses. My tears started streaming down twice as much. Don handed Ashley a microphone. I look over to the banner. Displayed across it was, "Spencer Carlin, Will you go to prom with me?" I was freaking out!

Ashley walked up and handed me everything she had in her hands. "_**So Spencer Carlin... Will you go to prom with me**_?" Ashley spoke into the mic. I laughed and nodded.

"Yes!" I jumped on her. Wrapping my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. I pulled back and kissed her hard. The team, coaches, manager and all the fans were awing and cooing. It was like thousands of awe's were going through the speakers.

"I love you so much Ashley. This is the best day ever."

"I love you too. I'm glad it is babe" We hugged a little longer. We eventually had to get off the field so the game could start. When we started walking away hand in to the dugout, everyone started clapping. I leaned over and kissed her once more. We sat in the dugout watching the whole game go on. At the end the Dodgers won 3-1 versus the New York Mets.

After we said bye and thank you to everyone, we left to Ashley's car.

"Thank you so much Ashley. Tonight was perfect."

"Anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed Ashley's hands. The rest of the way home we sat in a comfortable silence. Tonight really was perfect

* * *

_**R&R PLEASE! You know if you want too :)**_


	29. Goodbye Finals, Hello Prom

_**A/N:Hey im sorry! I totally forgot about posting today. Hope you enjoy! My posting might take a few more days now. It might just be once week instead of friday, saturday and sunday. I have finished planning the story but I have yet to finish writing out my chapters and i'm currently writing chapter 32 sooo ya. School is complicating and busy so it's cutting into my writing time. I'm sorry. I'll be trying to write as much as I can!**_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.29- Goodbye Finals, Hello Prom**_

Two more minutes. That's it. Just two more minutes left then we get dismissed early and can go get ready for Prom. Yes I finished early. I know I seem like I do terrible in class but I am way smarter than you think. I just don't do homework. Homework isn't my thing.

We still can't talk at all. Even though there is just two minutes left. It looks like everyone should be done. During the final I kept laughing. Never have Lokalia and I in the same class during a final. Just don't. We will mess around across the room from each other more than we will next to each other.

_**BUZZZZZZ!**_

"YES!" I jumped up and grabbed my bag. I ran and was the first one out in the hallway. I leaned back against the lockers, waiting for my friends. Spencer came out and I kissed her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

Lia walked out with her arm wrapped around Kanani's shoulder. We made brief eye contact then started cracking up.

"Dude we were almost got into so much trouble!" I laughed and put my hand on Lia's shoulders.

"The bell rang and we are perfectly fine aren't we?" We were still laughing. The four of us stood in the middle of the hallway, talking and laughing. The last two people came out of class and screamed in irritation.

"Oh my gosh! Finally! You two took forever! What did you do that took so long? Did you two like get lost into each other's loving gaze and eye fuck one another in the back of class or what?!" All of us started laughing except Kyla and Aiden.

"Ha Ha Ha. Very funny Assley. Let's go home. I can't stand another minute of school right now. I need a break from tests." We all held hands with our significant others and walked to our cars. We don't normally do this but it was really weird as all of our cars were parked next to each other's.

Spencer rides with me on the days I take her. Kyla rides with Aiden and Kanani rides with Lia. We reached our assigned cars and turned to face our siblings.

"How are we doing this?" I looked to Spencer and shrugged.

"How about you come to our house and get ready with us so it'll be easier since our stuff is already at our house?" I pointed at Lia.

"Smart. Where should we drop the girls off?" I looked to Aiden and he shrugged then looked to Kyla.

"Kani are we going back to my house since Ashley will be gone or your house?" Nani looked to Spencer.

"Spencer, you pick. Kyla's house or ours?" Spencer was quiet for a minute then answered.

"Ours. Same reason as the others. Our stuff is already at our house. Is that okay Ky?"

"Definitely. I'll have Aiden take me home and get my dress then he can drop me off."

"Ashley and I will take Kani and Spencer home."

"And i'll be waiting at home after I drop off Kyla."

"After I drop off Spencer I need to stop by my house to grab my stuff."

"Okay i'll be waiting with Aiden at our house."

"Sounds good." We put our hands in the middle. "GO TEAM!" We threw our hands up and laughed. "Alright. I'm leaving. See you soon." I unlocked my door and held Spencer's door open for her. She got in and I closed the door.

"Ashley Serenity Davies! Are you ready for prom?!" I laughed and started my car.

"Hell no. I never go to dances. Overrated. But since you're ma lady now and it is senior year. Why not go?"

"Last week really was amazing. Thank you Ash."

"Don't sweat it baby." I quickly kissed Spencer and pulled out. I followed Lia and off to Spencer's we went.

* * *

"What the poop! Dude does my hair look good?" I laughed and shoulder bumped Aiden. Making him mess up his hair in the front.

"Ash!" Lia laughed and bumped his other side. Making him mess up again. "Lia!" I patted his shoulder and shook my head.

"You're more girly than me. Oh geez." Lia laughed and started brushing her teeth. I checked in the full body mirror hanging on Aiden's door. I fixed my dress. I slipped on my heels and fixed my hair. I was all set for tonight. I was thinking it was going to take me forever to get ready! It only took 3 hours!

"I'm nervous!" I moved my dress and sat on Aidens bed. Leaning back on my hands.

"Lia relax. It's just prom. No biggie." Lia walked out and glared.

"It's just prom?! It's our last dance of high school!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's probably going to be completely rubbish anyways." Aiden walked out of the restroom and looked in the mirror.

"I think I look pretty spiffy!" I shook my head. Aiden says some random words ever.

"Aw Lia! You look so pretty!" Lokalia was wearing a dress for the first time in five-ever.

"You too babes!" I gave her a thumbs up and looked at the two siblings in front of me.

Tonight was the first time going to a school dance since freshman year. Last dance I went to was homecoming. Now prom. Yay! Anyways, all of us decided to match with your significant others by color. Kyla was wearing a purple and white dress. Aiden wore a tux but with a purple bow tie.

Kanani is wearing a black and white dress. Lokalia is wearing a dress that looked like a skirt and a shirt mixed. The upper half was white and the bottom half was black with pockets. Spencer is wearing the colors blue, white and black. I am wearing a dress that had a black bow around the body but the upper half was white and the lower half way light blue.

"Did the girls say when to get them?" I held up a finger to Lia. I reached over to Aiden's nightstand and grabbed my phone. I checked just in case I got any texts or missed calls.

"Um I have two missed calls and a voicemail. They are both from Spencer so maybe she said when." I called back my voicemail. Several seconds later the call went through and the voicemail was playing.

"Hey Ash. It's already 9. We are just finishing up with putting on the actual dress. It took us awhile for hair and makeup. We should be ready by 9:30. Pick us up when you're ready." The voicemail ended and I hung up.

"It's 9:30. The girls should be ready. Want to go now?" The Dennison siblings nodded to me. We all walked over to the three corsages on Aiden's desk. Aiden grabbed hers first. Aiden next. Me last.

"Dude we didn't even rent a limo!" I face palmed myself at Lia's fact.

"Totally forgot." We reached the front door from upstairs. I opened it and saw my surfer van parked out front. I smirked and slowly turned towards the Dennison's. "Why need a limo when you got a van?!" I did a little pose, acting like I was a person who modeled cars.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Aiden locked the door behind us as we ran out to the car.

"To the Carlin's!" I just noticed I am physically capable of running in heels!

* * *

Cheering came from inside of Spencer's house as the front door swung opened. We were greeted by a very eager Paula Carlin with a camera in her hand.

"You're all here! Come in!" Paula pulled the door open more and let us walk in. "Girls! Your dates are here!" Slowly one by one. Kyla, Kanani and Spencer made their way down the stairs.

Lia, Aiden and I were standing in a line, next to each other. Our dates came closer and stopped in front of us. Paula and Arthur giggled as all of us gave our dates a once over.

"Spencer...you look...wow. Just beyond amazingly beautiful!" Spencer had on a dress that was polka dots. The upper half is plain black. The lower is light blue with black polka dots all over.

"I could say the same to you." I started blushing like crazy. I noticed the light blue, black and white corsage in it's container in my hand. I opened the plastic box and held it out.

"Corsage for my lady." I stepped closer to Spencer. "May I?" Spencer bite her lip, smiling and nodded. I took out the corsage and put it on Spencer's wrist. Spencer took out my corsage and put it on my wrist. The others mimicked our actions.

"Picture time! Everyone get close together!" All of us laughed at how eager Paula was to take pictures. We all stood in pairs with our other halves. We wrapped arms around each other and smiled wide. The camera snapped a few times.

"Beautiful! Now be safe everyone! Have fun! Let us know where you are at okay!"

We hugged the older Carlin's and walked out after saying our goodbyes.

* * *

Aiden, Lia and I all jumped out of my van once we parked. We ran to the side door and opened it to help them out. Since I drove, Spencer sat in the front seat. She knows how I am with chivalry so she stayed put and waited for me.

I quickly grabbed my purse and turned off the car. I grabbed my keys and ran to Spencer's side. The other four were waiting for us.

"Ma lady! We have arrived!" Spencer blushed and I leaned in to give her a little kiss on the cheek. I reached down and held her hand.

"Thank you my knight and shining armor." It was my turn to blush. We made our way to the others who were waiting by the door.

We were greeted by some ASB leaders. We all handed our tickets over. They told us to have fun and we thanked them. We walked into a cloud of fog. After walking out of it, the area cleared and we could see. Now I know why they had a fog machine in the first place. This prom was completely rubbish! No one was dancing. The DJ sort of sucked. Everyone was just talking to their dates. Sitting. Who sits at a dance?! You should be dancing!

I pointed towards a free table and we sat down. I looked back on the dance floor and some people started dancing.

"This blows. See this is why I don't go to dances!" Lia scoffed and smacked me. "Ow! What did I do?!"

"It was for what you didn't do! You didn't shut up!" Everyone started laughing. At least Spencer tried to hold it back.

"This is lame. I want to leave." Spencer leaned over and kissed me hard.

"Shut up. We've haven't even been here for five minutes and you're complaining." I shrugged and kissed her again.

"My many talents."

"Go up and sing." I turned to Aiden and laughed really loud. So loud people turned to me.

"Yeah no thanks!" I looked down at the perfect time. Spencer moved her hand on my thigh and started to slowly rub it.

"Ashley." Spencers hand slowly made its way under my dress. I could feel my wetness building. She leaned in close to my ear and whispered. "Go up and sing. Remember, I can always reward you." I swallowed back a moan and bit my lip. I jumped up and chuckled.

"Hey guys! Get on the dance floor! Time to sing a song!" Our table started to holler. I ran up to the stage and asked if I could sing a song. There was a band showing up as well so I asked if they would play along. They agreed and I told them how to go. I thanked them then turned back to find everyone gathered around the stage. My group was in the front. Spencer right below me.

"Hey everyone! I am Ashley Davies. You all know me! My wonderful and beautiful girlfriend Spencer right here!" I smiled and pointed towards Spencer. "Convinced me to sing you all one song. Grab a partner because I except each and every one of you to dance! Got it?!" Everyone started to clap and hoot. "Awesome! This one is called Fred Astaire." I turned and nodded to the band. The drummer started to go and I jumped in.

_**Well, of course I miss you baby**_

_**I've been thinking lately**_

_**That you don't need me anymore**_

_**You'd be better with Fred Astaire**_

_**He could take you anywhere**_

_**If you ask him to**_

Everyone started clapping to the beat and started to transition their way into dancing.

_**But God knows**_

_**That it's a common misconception**_

_**That he's the only one for you**_

_**And he can take you out for breakfast**_

_**But I could take you 'round the world.**_

I looked down to see Kanani and Spencer laughing and dancing.

_**Fred Astaire, is not the man for you!**_

Spencer looked like she was having so much fun

_**Well, he could buy you a diamond ring**_

_**But I could get you anything**_

_**If you ask me to**_

_**He probably knows how to dance**_

_**But I could fly you to France**_

_**And we could do it all night long**_

I looked into the crowd and everyone was dancing with their dates.

_**But God knows**_

_**That it's a common misconception**_

_**That he's the only one for you**_

_**And he could take you out for breakfast**_

_**But I could take you 'round the world**_

Everyone seems to be having a lot of fun. I happen to be having more fun than I thought.

_**Fred Astaire, is not the man for you!**_

Fine maybe dances aren't always too shabby.

_**And God knows**_

_**That it's a common misconception**_

_**That he' the only one for you.**_

_**And he could take you out for breakfast**_

_**But I could take you 'round the world**_

I winked at Spencer then looked up.

_**Baby i'm the girl for you!**_

I strummed hard then tried to catch my breath. Everyone started to give me a powerful applaud.

"Thanks everyone! Hope you liked the song!" I turned to the band and asked if they could play one more song so I can have a slow dance with Spencer before we leave this semi rubbish dance. The band knew the song I requested.

I thanked them for everything then jumped off. Immediately engulfing Spencer into a huge hug. "I need a slow dance, little lady." Spencer wrapped her arms around my neck.

"But here isn't a slow song playing." I smiled and kissed her nose.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." I looked over and noticed to Joey the singer.

"Hey everyone! Here is a slow song requested by Ashley! Grab a partner and slow dance. As for Ashley, grab her waist and dance with her!" I started to laugh and kissed Spencer

"You'll love the song Spence." I kissed her gently and pulled her closer to me. The band started to play and I smiled wide.

_**Put your head on my shoulder**_

_**Hold me in your arms, baby**_

_**Squeeze me oh so tight**_

_**Show me that you love me too**_

Spencer smiled and rested her head on my shoulder. My breath hitched as her breath was being exhaled onto my neck.

_**Put your lips next to mine, dear**_

_**Won't you kiss me once, baby**_

_**Just a kiss goodnight, maybe**_

_**You and I will fall in love**_

_**(You and I will fall in love)**_

My hands were on Spencer's lower back and hers were playing with my hair

_**People say that love's a game**_

_**A game you just can't win**_

_**If there's a way**_

_**I'll find it someday**_

_**And then this fool will rush in**_

"I love you so much Spencer" I kissed her head and kept swaying.

_**Put your head on my shoulder**_

_**Whisper in my ear, baby**_

_**Words I want to her**_

_**Tell me, tell me that you love me too**_

_**(Tell me that you love me too)**_

"I love you too Ashley, so much." Spencer lifted her head and turned mine towards her.

_**Put your head on my shoulder**_

_**Whisper in my ear, baby**_

_**Words I want to hear, baby**_

_**Put your head on my shoulder**_

We kissed passionately on the dance for a few minutes. Tuning out our friends, the band and everyone else. I needed to catch my breath so unfortunately I had to pull back.

"Do you want to leave this place? We could all just go to my place?" Spencer bit her lip and nodded. We split up and went our opposite ways to find our friends.

Once we did we headed towards the car. The whole ride back to my house was silent between Spencer and I. It was a good thing though. It was a comfortable silence. Comfortable silence and some hand holding.

* * *

_**Songs I used (In Order): San Cisco- Fred Astaire/ Paul Anka- Put Your Head On My Shoulder**_

_**The song fred staire isnt the real version. I had to rewrite some parts for the moment we were in. **_

_**R&R let me know what you think! **_


	30. Sports

_**A/N: HEY! Sorry I took so long to post. I had a very crazy, upsetting, funny and tiring day. I have to take some time to write this weekend. I'll be posting 31 tomorrow and 32 sunday. I might not post the next weekend due to the fact that, I have ran out of chapters that were all ready written over summer and have to type out the planned chapters I have written. Nonetheless the story will be completed in time! **_

_**A/N #2: IF you all could do me a big favor! Go check out my beautiful girlfriends story called Here and Now by Sushi1976. She is an amazing writer and i'd really appreciate it if you would go check out her Spashley adventures! Thank you soo much! BTW, I LOVE YOU BABE XOXO**_

_**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.30-Sports**_

"I'm just saying our softball team could use a little help!" It is first period right now. Aiden and I are talking about sports. I'm considering trying out for the softball team here. The team is good but could use some work. I want to help out you know? I mean why not? I'm better than you would expect.

"If you think that then just try out." I shrugged and started playing with my fingers.

"I don't know Aid. I want to but what if I don't make it? I guess I could always try for basketball or something." Aiden reached over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Spence come with me to the softball fields after school. Softball try -outs aren't until a week from now. I'll train you. I mean I do play basketball and baseball. Our coaches do the same exercises and stuff so I can help." I smiled and jumped Aiden for a hug.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I miss softball."

"No problem. Just wear whatever gym stuff you have and we will do some running drills today. I have some equipment I use to run." I nodded and snapped my fingers.

"I have my gym clothes! I was going to start going to the gym today since I just got a membership. I have a duffle bag of stuff so i'll skip the gym and just go with you."

"Sounds great. We'll be out there for a couple hours. Do you have water?" I looked up, trying to remember.

"I think. Do you have any extras if I don't?"

"Yeah I can give you some."

"Whoa! Who's giving who some?!" The two of us looked up. Only to find Ashley, Lia, Kyla and Kani in front of us.

"Aiden was telling me how i'll be getting some tonight! Right Aid?" I smirked and moved closer to him. Putting my hand on his thigh.

"Right, tonight's going to be a very fun night." Aiden winked at the girls then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Ugh! Spencer! I thought you were gay?!" We laughed as Ashley face gasped and dropped into her seat.

"Oh you definitely thought wrong." Aiden winked and scooted closer to me. Ashley jumped to her feet. Putting her arm in between me and Aiden. Moving it up and down quickly, as if she was chopping something.

"Whoa! Back off my girl. I'm the only one who should be anywhere near her coochie kingdom!" Everyone started busting up laughing. Even some classmates who were nearby that overheard, started laughing to themselves.

"It's okay. You can have Spencer. I have your sister's coochie kingdom." Kyla dropped her head. Trying to hide her tomato red face. Aiden awed then pulled Kyla to stand in between his legs. Ashley gagged as she saw them kiss and turned to me.

"Hey baby, how's your morning going?" I tilted my head up and puckered my lips. Pulling Ashley to stand in between my legs.

"Kiss me first and i'll answer." I tapped my lips and puckered them again. Ashley smiled and leaned down. Putting her lips against mine.

"There now answer." I groaned.

"Ugh! Can't we ever just make out and like, not talk?" Ashley smacked my arm.

"Shut up. You know what kissing turns into." I winked and bit my lip. Looking over Ashley's body, head to toe, toe to head. I didn't even analogue how beautiful she looked today.

Ashley was wearing camo skinnies, black and white sk8 hi vans, a white tank top that exposes part of her abs and a jean vest.

"You look beautiful today Ash." Ashley gave me a once over and nodded.

"So do you Spence." I leaned up a little as she leaned down. Kissing her softly, running my tongue along her lips. Ash opened her mouth. We battled for dominance, this time I won.

"Oh gosh, go to the janitors closet before you two start touching each others coochie kingdoms." The both of us pulled back, leaning our foreheads on one anothers. Laughing quietly.

"Shut up Lokalia." Ashley reached over and punched her arm.

"Butt muncher."

"Muff muncher!"

"Wha- i'm not even going to ask!" Ashley winked then turned to me.

"Anyways, how's your morning?" I started playing with Ashley's belt loops.

"Super tired. What about you?"

"Same. Didn't get here until now because I woke up late. Plus Kyla, took too damn long!" Ashley definitely made sure that last part was louder so Kyla could hear.

"Oh my gosh shut up! I burned myself with my straightener!"

"Oh boohoo! Cry me a river, build a bridge then get your ass over it!" Kyla stuck her tongue out at Ashley, flipping her off.

"It's so funny watching these two fight." All of us started laughing at Nani's point, besides the Davies sisters.

"Kanani hush. We were having a sisterly moment." Kanani rolled her eyes, turning her focus back to Lokalia's lips. Kyla forgot about Ashley and focused on talking with Aiden. We all sort of just fell into our little love fantasies.

"Ashley, focus. What are you doing after school?" Ashley looked up at the ceiling, in deep thought.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I've been trying out for the basketball team after school lately. It's some stupid three day long process. That's why I haven't been able to hang out.I will be able to make it to our little date night with chocolate, popcorn and movies at my house though." I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"When do the try-out end today?"

"Try-outs are during sixth period. Since today is just some basic drills, partnering up again and stuff. Lia and I have made it to the last day. Today after try outs we find out if we made it or not." I nodded and kissed Ashley's hands. Admiring how our fingers fit perfectly.

"Hopefully you make it! Aiden and I will be on the softball fields. We're running today. I'm trying out for softball next week on monday. Aids training me all week and weekend. I won't get done until about five something. Do you mind if we push back date night a little later?"

"Perfectly fine with me baby" Ashley brushed her thumbs across the back of my hands.

"Thanks sweetheart" I stood up, pulling Ashley closer than ever to me. I kissed her lightly. Smiling when she returned it.

"Alright class! Take your seats! Sorry i'm late!" I seriously didn't even hear the bell.

* * *

"Come on Spence five more!" I feel like i'm going to throw up. I haven't ran this hard in a LONG time. Aiden took me to the stadium at school. I had to run up the bleachers and back down. Up then down counted as one lap. I have to do twenty.

"Aid! Can I take a break?!" I started to slow down. I have so far done fifteen. I just finished sixteen.

"No! If you stop it'll be harder for you to start running again. I'll let you jog the rest instead of running. When you're done, grab the speed rope I have set down over there over there. Do 100 without stopping. If you mess up just get back to it."

I groaned of displeasure, "Fine!" I ran up and down counting, seventeen. I ran up and down once more. "Eighteen." Up and down. "Nineteen."

"Last one Spence! Come on! Finish hard!" I sprinted as hard as I could up the stairs. Being careful, I ran as fast as I could back down the stairs.

"Done!"

"Good job! Take a quick break. Get some water do the speed rope then we'll run down to the softball fields and do some base running. Sound good?" Aiden and I gave each other a double high five.

"Sounds good." I took a breather and drank some water. I grabbed the rope and started jumping. It took about a few minutes. I messed up like five times since I was so tired from the stadiums. When I finished Aiden took the rope and wrapped it up. I grabbed my water and took another big gulp.

I was sweating like crazy. I had on a red and gray reversible Calvin Klein sports bra and some black nike free's with black spandex shorts. There was a small amount of water left and I decided to cool myself down. Holding the water bottle above my head, I poured the rest of my water down myself. My eyes were closed when I heard whistling.

"Oh get a life you ignorant pri-"

"Whoa! I was just admiring my girlfriends abs. Is that a crime? Geez!" I opened my eyes to see Ashley checking me out.

"Sorry. Thought you were Aiden."

"No worries, but may I say? You look so hot!" I gently shoved Ashley away, laughing.

"Shut up." Ashley grabbed my hand pulling me close to her. Wrapping her arms around my waist. "Ew! You're touching me and i'm super sweaty and smelly!" Ashley leaned in and kissed my nose.

"I don't care" Ashley went on her tippy toes to meet up with my lips as I bent down. Yes I am taller than Ashley. Actually i'm taller than I thought i'd be. I grew a few inches this year so i'm now 5'7 instead of 5'4. Ashley is 5'3.

My lips met hers. We stood there making out. Then came along Aiden.

"Ashley! I am trying to train your girlfriend! Please stop and cool yourself off with some water. I can see you dripping from over here!" I started busting up laughing. Ashley was so mad but couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed a shoe from her bag and threw it at him.

"Shut the hell up! You know what! Go! I'll kick your ass later!" Aiden dodged Ash's shoe and ran to the fields. I intertwined mine and Ashley's fingers.

"Baby calm down. Let's go to the fields. I need to do some base running and i'm done."

"Ugh fine! Hurry up! I want my girlfriend already!" I kissed Ashley then jogged over to the fields.

I finished running in 10 minutes. Surprisingly, it didn't take that long. After I grabbed my bag and ran to Ashley. Why am I still running?! When she started to jog over to me, I started booking it towards her. Once I reached her, I tackled her. Instead of dropping her to the ground, I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Spencer! Put me down!" Ashley started smacking my back. Flailing her arms and legs everywhere.

"Not until we get to your car!" I started running with Ashley on my shoulder. I gently set her down, shoving her against the side of her car, kissing her hard.

"I love you." I smiled into the kiss and pulled back.

"I love you too Ash." We kissed a little more. "Wait! How did try-outs go?! Did you and Lia make the team?!" Right when I asked. Ashley's face fell. She was now looking at the ground.

"We didn't make it."

"Aw. Ash. Really?" Ashley started laughing and shook her head.

"Of course not. We made the team!"

"That's amazing!" I wrapped my arms around Ashley's waist. Picking her up and spinning in a circle. "I'm proud of you baby."

"Thank you baby. Now it's time for you to make the team!" I kissed Ashley softly.

"Only time can tell. For now, let's get back to your house and have our date night okay?"

"Okay." We kissed deeply once more. Separating and heading to our cars. I followed Ashley to her house. I don't think we'll be watching too much movies tonight. I want to...celebrate._ (Insert wink here)_

* * *

_**Rate and Review please! Let me know what you think! :D **_


	31. Birthday

_**A/N: I'm so tired! My eyes are closing on me. I've been fighting to keep writing this chapter. Now it's all done!**_

_**HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.31- Birthday**_

"Lia what do you plan on doing for Nani's birthday?" Spencer decided to go out with some friends tonight. Who? Not really sure. I didn't ask. That is why, I am at my house with Lokalia. The only thing we've been doing is eating and watching tv.

"I have no idea. I think i'm just going to take her out then have sexy time after it." I choked on my cheese puff. Trying not to spit it out because of my laughter.

"Sexy time?" Lia looked over at me and nodded.

"Yup. I'm hoping it's going to be perfect. I want it to a night she'll remember you know? I mean she is turning 19. Wait! Isn't she twins with Spencer?" Oh crap. I am terrible. I forgot Spencer's birthday was the day before Kanani's.

This is completely random but I just noticed that Spencer and Kanani are like a few months older than me and Lokalia.

"Shizz. I need to plan something. We should throw them a surprise party!" Lokalia and I both jumped off the couch and gave each other a double high five.

"Yes! Perfect! We should do it this friday. Spencer finds out if she made the team and if she'll be starting the game on third and friday is the actual date of Kanani's birthday!"

"Perfect! We have three days to plan. Text everyone you know. Just make sure you mention not to tell the Carlin sisters about it. I'll have Aiden get the alcohol. Kyla and you can decorate the house. Aiden and I will move everything upstairs again."

"Let's get this party planned!"

is talking about all this extra credit recording crap for school. It's sounds a little fun but I don't really want to record on the side. Spencer took the opportunity of though. She loves to film stuff and I can tell. Spence somehow shows her emotions in her videos and films.

My desk was scooted all the way against Spencer's. Unfortunately, Spencer's left hand was on my right thigh. I'm guessing she felt me tense up, because from the corner of my eye, I saw her smirk. To top it off, right when she smirked, she started to slowly rub up and down my leg.

Pure torture. I just wanted to jump her and take her right there. But i'm in class and thats highly inappropriate!

Ms. Gates finally shut up. Spencer turned to me and I instantly missed her hand.

"Are we still having date night? I mean it is my birfday." Shizzballs. I'm setting the house up tonight. Face palm.

"Actually! I was hoping we can change it to tomorrow? I'm REALLY sorry Spence! It's just, Aiden and Kyla are having some problems and they wanted to talk to me." I looked down, hoping she can't see the guilt in my eyes for lying.

"Family first babe." I smiled and looked up.

"Thank you for understanding. Tomorrow's friday night. After school when you find out if you made the team or not. We can go back to your place. Get ready and i'll take you out to congratulate your or to make you feel better okay?" I took Spencer's hands in mine and kissed them.

"Okay Ash. Kiss?" Spence puckered her lips then tapped them. I smiled and leaned in, kissing her gently.

"Ms. Davies and Ms. Carlin! PDA is not allowed during class. Separate for like five minutes that's all I ask." We groaned and nodded.

"Yes Ms. Gates."

"Thank you." I sat forward and smirked. Noticing with my peripheral vision that Spencer was doing the same. I slightly leaned over, closer to Spencer.

"Meet me in the janitor's closet after class. I'm going to check on Kyla then you're going to get a really hot birthday present." I smiled wide as I heard Spencer's breath hitch.

Oh the things I do!

* * *

"No! This is all wrong!" I yell, for the umpteenth time. In this moment, Lia, Aiden, and Kyla are all rearranging the furniture in my house. We're trying to make sure there is enough space near the stage in the living room so people can dance. We try to make as much room as possible without having to move the furniture. Davies parties can get pretty packed some times!

They have moved the furniture around at most! Ten times probably? Each time they move the furniture around, the space gets smaller and smaller.

"Ashley! We've moved it like 10 times already!" I rolled my eyes at the sweaty Aiden in front of me. He sweats so much in like the littlest of actions. I did that little box thing with my hand where you frame the space you're looking at.

"Okay change it one more time!" The three groaned and moved the furniture once more. I framed the space with my hands and clapped. "Perfect!" I heard the three of them yell, 'The fuck!' at the same time.

"Ash!" I looked up and hummed at Kyla.

"Hmm? What?" I looked around. Lia threw her arms in the air then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"This is exactly how it was set up in the beginning before we started moving things!" I scratched the top of my head, giving Aiden a confused look.

"Serio?" Yup, that's right! I can speak like one word in spanish!

"Yes! We moved everything around for nothing!" I laughed then shrugged.

"Oops, sorry boo bear's!" The three groaned once more and set off to do their duties.

"Ash, you really got to calm down. It's just a surprise party." Lia placed her hand on my shoulder, gently squeezing.

"It's not just a surprise party Lokalia. It's Spencer's and Kanani's surprise party." I was now facing her. "I'm just nervous okay?" I'm now rocking back and forth on my heels. Hands in my back pockets. "I've never fallen this hard for someone. Shit, I've definitely never tried this hard to make sure a special someone has the time of their life for a birthday. I'm new to this Lia. I just want Spencer to like it."Lokalia walked closer and put her hands on my shoulder.

"Ash, the girls will love it okay?" I looked up and nodded. "Good, now help us out Perra perezosa!" My jaw dropped.

Do you understand what she just said?! She just called me a lazy bitch it spanish! How rude!

* * *

"Oh honey I'm home!" I opened the front door to Spencer's house. Walking right in giving Arthur a hug. "Mama and papa Carlin!"

"Oh hello Ashley. How are you?" Arthur was reading the newspaper while sitting on the couch.

"I'm perfect Mr. C and you?"

"Just dandy." I smiled while biting my lip. Trying to hold back my laughter.

"Awesome. I'm going to go find Paula." Arthur nodded his head towards the kitchen. "Still trying to cook I see?"

"You have no idea." We laughed for a moment before he returned to his paper and I patted his shoulder as I walked by Arthur and into the kitchen.

"Mama Carlin!" I opened my arms and in came Paula's body.

"Hello Ashley, how are you?"

"Just dandy." I answer, imitating Mr. C's voice.

"Hey don't tease me!" Paula and I started laughing as we got yelled at.

"Sorry not sorry!" I turned my focus back to Paula. "And how are you Mrs. C"

"Ashley please. Call me Paula." I smiled as Paula pulled me in for a hug.

"How are you Paula?" After a few seconds I was let go and back looking at her.

"Great. If you're wondering where Spencer is. She is up in her room. She might be taking a power nap. She had a long night last night." I nodded in understanding.

"Oh right. Forgot she went to help out at Air." Paula pointed up at the ceiling.

"Yup, you know how hectic Air can get. Now, stop talking to me and go talk to Spencer. She missed you yesterday and at school today."

Did I ever tell you that I ditched school to make sure we had everything ready and set up before I came to get the girls?

"Thanks Paula." I started walking backwards, out of the kitchen. "Kanani is up in her room too right?" Paula gave me a thumbs up and returned to cooking. I turned and checked my watch. 8:00 pm. was displayed on the tiny screen.

I quickly ran up Spencer's room. Making sure I was very quiet. Why not surprise her before her surprise? I quietly opened the door. Slowly making sure it doesn't make any creaking noises. I peaked in before I opened it completely.

Spencer was laying on her right side. Back facing the room door. I awed to myself and made my way towards her. I gently slid in between the sheets and covers. I slowly wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. Snuggling my head into the crook of her neck.

"Baby, it's time to wake up." I moved my hand to Spencer's hip and slightly shook her. "Come on Spence, wakey wakey babe." I shook Spencer with a more force. Unfortunately, I was a little too close when I sat up that Spencer stirred and stretched. Ending with her elbow coming in contact with my face. "Ouch! Damn it!"

"What the hell?" Spencer mumbled. I noticed Spencer rubbing her eyes. When she turned over and saw me holding my nose. Her eyes went wide and she shot up. "Ash! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in here!"

"Babe, i'm fine." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Shaking my head after. "I love you." I leaned and gave Spencer a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. Why are you here?" I gasped for air. Falling back, pretending I was just stabbed in the heart.

"The woman I love doesn't want me here" I laid back on her bed, covering my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Oh shush!" Ow… Spencer just slapped me on the tummy. "Why are you here?"

"Here to make up your birthday. Get ready. You have ten minutes to clean up." I quickly stood up and fixed my clothes.

"Where are we going?" I walked to the door, opening it again. My body was halfway out the door as I turned around to smile.

"That's for me to know and you and Kanani to find out" I winked then shut the door. Jogging to Kanani's room. I burst open the door, yelling and making funny noises

"Kanani Marie Carlin!" I slammed the door shut. Making Kanani jump and take her headphones out of her ears. Kani was laying in bed, blasting music. I heard after I stopped screaming. I knew she would her the door so I slammed it.

"Ash?! Why are you here?!" I dropped my head. Hand on my hips.

"Do any of the Carlin girls want me here today?!" I walked over to Kani and pulled the blankets off of her. "Get ready. You have ten minutes. Happy birthday" I winked then walked out so no questions were asked.

Ten minutes later the girls were downstairs. The whole ten minutes I had was spent talking to Paula about my music and Arthur about Air.

"Ready!" I looked up and noticed how beautiful Spencer is. Not that I forgot!

"Beautiful as always." I walked up and wrapped my arms around Spencer's waist. Gently kissing her.

"Barf me." I opened and rolled my eyes at Kanani. Shaking my head and chuckling to myself.

"Hush little girl!" I yelled, turning away from Spencer to point a stern finger at Nani.

"Make me!" Right when I took a step towards her Kanani was out of the house faster than you can chipmunk. I started laughing and turned to the two older Carlin's.

"Paula, Arthur, I will bring the girls home tomorrow. Or at least Spencer. Kanani can walk." I smiled innocently and walked over to hug the two. "Just kidding. Thank you for letting me take the girls out tonight. We'll be safe. Promise."

"Have fun you three!" Said, Paula and Arthur in unison.

"Bye mom! Bye dad love you!" Spencer leaned down and kissed the two on theirs cheeks.

"Love you mom and dad!" I spun around as Kanani ran as fast as she could back into the house to kiss her parents then leave.

"That chick is fast." I pointed to the open door and laughed.

"Tell me about it." Spencer intertwined our fingers. I couldn't help getting a big smile on my face. We walked out to my car. I opened the passenger seat for Spencer. Kissing her before closing the door. Kanani was already in the backseat.

I quickly jogged over to the driver's spot. Jumping in and buckling up my seatbelt.

"Safety first chicks!" The sisters both buckled their seatbelts. Looking at me with a smile on their face.

"So babe, where are we going?" I checked both ways as I backed out of the Carlin house.

"My place."

"Why?"

"It's a secret. " I smiled at Spencer. Driving off quickly but slowly at the same time. Making sure I was driving safely.

It took me 15 minutes to get to my place. I knew by now, since I texted Lia at the red lights, that everyone was hidden. I pulled into my driveway. Reaching over into the glove compartment to get two black thick blindfolds so I can cover the girls eyes. I turned towards the twins and smile deviously at them.

"See these." I slowly lifted up the blindfolds. "I have an awesome present thats really big inside. I couldn't wrap it and I don't want you to see it right when I open the door. So I decided it's best to blindfold you before we go inside. I'll tie these on you real quick."

I ran over to Spencer's side first. Helped her out of her seat then wrapped the blindfold over her eyes, tightly. I waved my hand in front of her face, asking if she could see it. Happily receiving a no. I helped Kanani out of her seat and repeated my actions. Happy to receive another no.

"Okay girls be completely careful. I don't want you to trip. Follow my voice and hold my hands." I was walking backwards towards my front door. Once my back hit the door I knew it was time to get ready. I was beyond nervous.

I turned and quietly unlocked the front door. I looked around to find my house completely dark. I turned back around, gently pulling the girls inside.

"Watch your step. Now stop!" The twins froze in their spots. Looking like statues. "On the count of three, I want you to pull the blindfolds down. Got it?" The sisters nodded and I held my hand up. "Alright, one...two...three!"

Just as Spencer and Kanani pulled down their blindfolds. Everyone who was hidden jumped up and yelled the surprise. Kanani and Spencer were flipping out. They even had a few happy tears! Of course after Kanani saw Lokalia she jumped into her arms and kissed her. I know because I saw. Plus Spencer did the same thing to me right now.

"Ash! This is amazing! I can't believe you did this." I shrugged and kissed Spencer's nose.

"This wouldn't have happened if our usual peeps didn't help me. I plan on thanking them later." I laughed and kissed Spencer gently. I wrapped my arm around her waist and got everyones attention. "Hey everyone. I hope you have a fun time! Thanks for coming out! Now let's get this party started and asses dancing!"

* * *

After about an hour of dancing, Lokalia came up and whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and whispered into mine as Lia walked away.

"Spence, grab Kani and go to the front of the stage." Spencer turned, kissed me then walked over to Kanani. I turned and made my way to the stage. I grabbed my vintage Gibson ES-330 Electric guitar. This guitar is my freakin baby! After Spencer of course.

I walked behind one of the amps and tuned my guitar. Lia walked up with her bass guitar and tuned it.

Seriously, Spencer, Kanani, Lokalia and myself, are the only ones who can sing, dance (other than grinding) and play instruments. Aiden and Kyla have no musical talent whatsoever. It's so funny when they try though!

"Ready Lia?" This is Lokalia's first time actually going on stage and performing. I'm the only person she's actually played to besides Kanani. So I'd expect you to know she is very nervous.

"Ready." I nodded then took in a deep breath. I walked onto the stage. Lia close behind me. I stood in the center of the stage. I tapped the microphone a couple of times and smiled.

"Hey everyone! I'm Ashley Davies! Pretty sure you all already know. Assuming that since you're in my house!" Everyone laughed. "Well tonight is mine and my best friend Lokalia over here." I gestured towards Lia who smiled and waved. "Girlfriends birthdays. That's them" I pointed towards Spencer and Kanani. "They turned 18 yesterday and today. They are twins! Weird right? Twins being born on two different days? They were born twenty minutes apart! Anyways, back to what I was saying. I skipped hanging with Spencer yesterday to set this up for her. Lokalia spent yesterday setting this up for Kanani. We decided to make it a little more special and play a song we both wrote for our girls. This is Lokalia's first time playing in front of people so if she sucks boo her not the band boo her!"

"Oh God, Ashley shut up! Enjoy the song. Forgive us for Ashley's babbling." I shook my head and nodded towards Eva who is the drummer and Luke who is the second guitarist. I started to strum the guitar. Everyone clapped for a moment then started playing their instruments.

_**I found you here right beside me**_

_**Saying all the things you you've done**_

_**There's not much time than less to say**_

_**Oh please, just come away**_

_**You could be my lady**_

_**And we'll walk the streets**_

_**For no reason maybe**_

_**Just till you see won't be so lonely**_

_**When you're with me you won't ever be so lonely**_

I looked over to Lokalia and nodded. She took a deep breath then started to sing

_**She's one known to police**_

_**'Cause she looks like a riot**_

_**Always takes what she needs and leaves the rest behind**_

_**Oh this love would kill me**_

_**But I don't think I mind**_

_**Blame it on the way**_

_**We don't even care**_

_**We know we'll be alright, alright, yeah**_

Everyone was dancing to the song. Kanani was freaking out, jumping at how good Lokalia was playing and singing. It was my turn to sing again. We take turns singing after the other. She sings the chorus, I sing the other verses.

_**We fall asleep in the morning light**_

_**Only when we dream we just might**_

_**Find a way to make sense of everything we seen**_

_**Tonight, you could be my lady**_

_**And we'll walk the streets**_

_**For no reason maybe**_

_**Just till you see won't be so lonely**_

_**When you're with me you won't ever be so lonely**_

This party is so much fun! Better than I expected to be honest!

_**She's one known to police**_

_**'Cause she looks like a riot**_

_**Always takes what she needs and leaves the rest behind**_

_**Oh this love would kill me**_

_**But I don't think I mind**_

_**Blame it on the way**_

_**We don't even care**_

_**We know we'll be alright, alright, yeah**_

Lokalia looks like she is having so much fun. We're strumming away, jumping around on stage.

_**Wake up, turn around**_

_**You're my girl,**_

_**If you stick with me**_

_**Then you won't ever be so lonely**_

Last verse. Lokalia's time to shine once more!

_**She's one known to police**_

_**'Cause she looks like a riot**_

_**Always takes what she needs and leaves the rest behind**_

_**Oh this love would kill me**_

_**But I don't think I mind**_

_**Blame it on the way**_

_**We don't even care**_

_**We know we'll be alright, alright, yeah**_

The song ended and so did the dancing. All the people here started to clap and I walked around stage hugging my band members.

"Hope you all liked it! Took us some time to write it! Now this is the last song we'll be playing. It's slow which means find someone you find attractive or that you're already dancing with and slow dance. Chat it up! Maybe something good can work!" I laughed then nodded towards the band again. "Enjoy! Spencer and Kanani, I know Lia and I are up here, but we still expect you to dance!" I pointed to the girls and smiled wide.

Lokalia shook her head and blew Kanani a kiss. I winked at Spencer then turned to switch guitars. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and plugged it in. Turning back to the party. I tuned it quickly and strummed lightly. Eva switched from guitar to piano

"Love is patient, Love is kind." I winked towards the crowd. I counted into the mic and started to strum.

_**She says I smell like safety and home**_

_**I named both of her eyes "Forever" and "Please don't go"**_

_**I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah**_

_**This could be good, this could be good.**_

Lia and I alternated again for this song. She's singing the chorus again. Since she had the idea of writing a slow song.

_**And I can't change, even if I ried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**And I can't change, even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**My love, my love, my love, my love**_

_**She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm**_

I'm still amazed by Lokalia's voice. I mean I knew she could play the bass but I didn't know she sang this good! I shook my head and looked down. Brown orbs meeting with beautiful blue orbs. Spencer had the biggest smile on her face and I couldn't help but get butterflies, knowing I was the cause behind that smile

_**What's your middle name?**_

_**Do you hate your job?**_

_**Do you fall in love too easily?**_

_**What's your favorite word?**_

_**You like kissing girls?**_

_**Can I call you baby?**_

_**Yeah, Yeah**_

_**She's say that people stare 'cause we look so good together**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

I glanced over and noticed Kanani swaying to the music, with Spencer. Keeping a deep stare down with Lokalia. I'm so happy they found each other.

And I can't change, even if I tried

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**And I can't change, even if I tried**_

_**Even if I wanted to**_

_**My love, my love, my love, my love**_

_**She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm**_

_**She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm.**_

For a few seconds, Lia and I didn't sing. We just stared at our other half. Telling them how much we love them with our eyes. Letting them know that no matter what, they keep us warm. I got closer to the microphone and closed my eyes

_**I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays**_

_**I'm not crying on Sundays, I'm not crying on Sundays**_

_**Love is patient, Love is kind**_

_**Love is patient, Love is kind**_

I opened my eyes and looked at Spencer. Noticing happy tears streaming down her face.

_**My love, my love, my love, my love**_

_**She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm.**_

Everyone started clapping again. I was too frozen and stuck under my hypnotic phase by Spencer. I'm guessing Lokalia noticed, because she just said thank you and to enjoy the rest of your time.

I quickly put the guitar down and jumped off the stage. I walked up and held Spencer's face in my hands.

"Happy birthday Spence." I used my thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Thank you! All of this means so much!" I shook my head and started to dance with her.

"Anything for you. Now time to let loose and have fun!" May the grinding begin!

* * *

Most of the people at the party were dancing with someone. Others were leaning against walls making out or sitting somewhere and making out. It was hot in my living room. It smelled like alcohol, sweat and sex. It's equally awesome and disgusting!

"Where's Kanani and Lokalia?" I ask Spencer. Her back was to my front as we kept grinding into each other.

"I don't know!" I laughed at Spencer's attempt to yell louder than the music. I turned her around and gently grinded my leg into her center. Earning a moan from the beautiful blonde.

Spencer opened her eyes. Immediately darkened with lust and love. Just seeing that made my eyes darken with lust and love. Knowing the things I am capable of with Spencer.

I sat down at a free spot on one of the couches. Spencer straddled my lap as we started kissing. Within seconds my tongue darted out and gently ran over Spencer's lips.

The kisses turned into a full on make out session. It was getting hotter in here by the second. Booze making it all worse. I pulled back in desperate need of air. Moaning as Spencer bit my lip and pulled it back with her.

"I want you." I leaned down and started kissing along her jaw, down. Sucking on her pulse point. Nibbling to leave a mark.

"Your room" I gripped Spencer's thighs and lifted her up. I made sure no one was in my way as we walked to the stairs. Right when I got to the stairs, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against Spencer's. With ease, I walked us up to my room, all while making out.

I quickly placed her down, gently shoving her against the outside of my room door. I wrapped one of her legs around my waist and started to grind my leg into her center. Nibbling and sucking on her earlobe.

Quickly, I opened and closed the door. Things were getting hot and heavy. I gripped Spencer's hips and pushed her against the door again. Pulling back to lift off her shirt then mine. I needed Spencer. I couldn't wait.

I know there is a party going on downstairs, but I don't care. We don't care.

The moment i'm about to shed Spencer's bra and get rid of my sports bra. I heard a loud somewhat husky, yet delicate voice. It sounds so familiar. I pulled back and looked at Spencer, telling her with my eyes that I didn't make the moaning sound.

"Was that you Spence?" Spencer quickly shook her head.

"No, I thought it was you." The both of us just decided to shake it off. I kissed Spencer hard. Hearing another moan, that neither came from me nor Spencer.

I slowly turned around to see Lokalia and Kanani...having sex...IN MY BED!

"Lokalia?!"

"Kanani?!" Before we could finish saying their names, Lia jumped back and sat up next to Nani. I started laughing so hard, noticing they forgot to cover their chests.

"Nice tits." The pair looked down and quickly covered themselves.

"Fuck you Davies" Nani just flipped me off! I just blew a kiss a back. Wrapping my arm around Spencer's waist.

"I got your sister for that." I winked then ducked as she threw my pillow at me. I picked up both mine and Spencer's shirt. After they were back on I turned to the other couple. "Have fun!" I winked once more then grabbed Spencer's hand, trying to pull her out of the class.

"Kanani! We're talking about this when we get home!" I laughed and pulled her a little faster.

"Lokalia give me the deets after it all!"

"Gotcha!" This is going to be a long night for those two.

* * *

_****__****__****__**Rate and Review please! Let me know what y'all think about everything! Any requests for songs or anything just PM me and let me know! Hope y'all enjoyed!**_

_**Songs used (in order): The Jungle Giants- She's A Riot/ Mary Lambert- She Keeps Me Warm**_


	32. My

_**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating on sunday or on Friday! I thought this chapter was already finished but it wasn't. I didn't have enough time to Finish it because my friend came over on Saturday and Sunday I had places to go! Booooo Im sorry! I would've posted last night bit I have been super busy! Plus to top it off my nephew broke my laptop screen last night and I'm currently getting it fixed so i'll do my best to keep writing my chapters on my phone and posting. THE STORY WILL BE COMPLETED IN TIME I PROMISE! **_

_**HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY/STORIES! IT MEANS A LOT! :DDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination...that's about it...woo!**_

* * *

_**CH.32- My First...**_

Taking pictures is fun. Photography is beautiful. They say a picture is worth a thousand words. I think it's worth a million. In photography, if you get it right. You can catch all of someone's emotion. In just that simple little picture.

"Hey stranger. What're you up to?" I was laying across the table. Taking photos of birds and trees. Mostly just the beautiful things of nature.

"Hey baby." I sat up and turned around. Leaning in to kiss Ashley gently.

"What are you doing?" I held my camera up.

"Taking pictures." Ashley nodded then sat in between my legs.

"Sounds fun." I nodded and set my camera down next to me. Staring into Ashley's beautiful brown eyes. "I love you so much Spencer." I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much too." I reached down and took her hands in mine. Intertwining our fingers then kissed her hands.

"What are we doing tonight?"

"Want to go somewhere or just stay in and have snuggly wuggly time." Ashley chuckled then shook her head.

"Oh Jesus. I want snuggly wuggly time. I want to hold you." I got off the table the sat on Ashley's lap. Wrapping my arms around her neck.

We just sat there in a comfortable silence. Staring into each others eyes. Smiling and kissing every now and then.

"I like these moments." Ashley nodded in agreement. Wrapping her arms around me tighter.

"Me too. I like knowing you fit perfectly in my arms." I kissed Ashley deeply. Cupping her cheek.

"Ew, look at those freaks!" Ashley and I pulled back. Only to find Madison and some cheerleaders walking by.

"Oh screw you!" I put my hand on Ashley's chin, turning her head towards me.

"Don't listen to her okay? Focus on us." Ashley looked down.

"Sorry." I kissed her cheek.

"No need to apologize baby." I smiled and reached over to grab my camera. When Ashley wasn't paying attention I took a few shots of her just staring off. "You're beautiful." Ashley faced the camera and smiled. Letting me snap another photo.

"Thank you." Ashley kissed me once more.

"Good God. Get a room!" I opened my eyes and pulled back to find our friends all finding a place at the lunch table.

"Jesus, you guys never stop do you?" I scowled towards Kanani.

"Says the girl we caught in Ashley' bed with Lokalia!" Everyone besides Lia and Kani, started laughing.

"So awkward." Lia shook her head.

"Yet so funny." I smiled and looked up at the clouds. I shuddered as I felt Ashley's breath against my ear.

"Whatcha lookin at?" I pointed towards the sunny, bright sky.

"The sky and clouds. It's beautiful."

"Like you."

"My girlfriend's beautiful too." I smiled and turned my head to Ash. Gently kissing her.

"Ashley Davies?!" Ugh! Another interruption! What the fuck!

"Marci Morgan." Ouu, Ashley did not sound enthusiastic about that at all…

"How are you?" This girl known as "Marci" walked over to Ashley.

"I'm great and you?" My boo thang stood up and gave Marci an awkward side hug.

"Doing good. Going you know? Having some fun and living life." Ashley slowly nodded and smiled.

"That's great." I slightly coughed,not because I wanted Ashley's attention. I coughed because I really need to cough...What?! I'm serious! "Oh Marci! This is my beautiful girlfriend Spencer" Ashley moved a little and pointed to me.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Spencer Carlin!" I held my hand out. My hand that was not shaken.

"I'm Marci Morgan." Damn, could she possibly add anymore attitude? Ashley nervously looked over to me. Marci rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyways i'm going to go." I waved goodbye then looked over to Ashley.

"Goodbye Marci. Have a good day. Hope you enjoy King High." Ashley waved then turned her head to me and smiled. As I was about to start talking, Marci leaned down. Putting her chin near Ashley's shoulder. She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. Keeping an evil grin on her face. I noticed her lips brush against Ashley's ears.

"Call me when you want to have some fun. No strings attached." Mari whispers into her ear. My blood boiled with anger. Marci winked at me then turned to walk away.

"I'm gonna cut her!" I jumped up onto my feet and tried to go after her. Ashley quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me down.

"Spence relax. I don't care about her." I returned back to my camera. Flipping through all my photos. How does she know Ashley? Did they just hook up in the past? Does she mean anything to her still? I'm probably just freaking out, but I can't help it.

"How do you know her?" Ashley gave me a confused look.

"Que?"

"Ash, who is she?" I ask again. Ashley looks down and starts playing with her fingers. I hear someone clear their throat next to me. I look up to see everyone but Kani looking away from me.

"My ex-girlfriend." I hear Ashley mumble. I reach over and lift up Ash's head.

"Pardon me? I didn't hear that." I admit. Ashley clears her throat and sighs.

"Marci Morgan is my ex-girlfriend. I think she was one of the first real relationships I had. Marci came into my life in middle school. We started dating in 8th grade, dated throughout eighth grade year and freshman year. Beginning of summer, going into sophomore year, we broke up." Ashley admits. I nod and wave for her to go on.

"What happened?" I question curiously.  
"I found out she had another girlfriend on the side. It was because I wanted to change myself and not use her for sex. Apparently, that's all she wanted from me. We had sex for the first time after a year together. Marci tried to break up with me but she came back. I rarely gave her sex after, because I wanted her to know I could trust her. Obviously, she couldn't wait so she slept around. Finally, she got a new girlfriend and was with her one night. I went over to surprise her for her birthday. I walked into her room and she was having sex with her girlfriend. She never stopped until she heard me crying. Marci apologized a lot and explained why she did it. I dumped her and threw her roses on the ground and left." Ashley explains.

"Ash…" I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her close. Holding her tight to comfort her.  
"No worries. I am completely over it now." Ashley says happily. She turns her head and kisses me. "I have you." The others cooed as we kissed passionately.

"So Spence." I turned my head to look at Aiden. "Who was your first time?" He asks. I laugh and shook my head.

"None ya business!" I snap my fingers and point to him, smiling. Aiden groans then looks at me seriously.

"Just tell us who your first time was!" He yells. I groan and look over to him.

"My first time with a guy was this dude named Ben. We dated and broke up. He started dating my best friend. We still 'loved'" I used air quotes on that. "Each other per say. We hung out when nobody was home. We went into my room made out then had sex. I felt guilty the whole time. It ended as soon as it began." I tell.

"Ugh Ben. You two fought so much." Kanani laughs. I glared and flipped her off

"Fuck you. Don't point out the truth!" We all laughed for a moment. Once the silence came upon us. Kyla spoke up.

"First time with a girl?" Kyla asked. I looked down and shook my head.

"Uh next question." I quickly replied.

"I bet I know who it was." I hear Ashley say to herself. I slowly turn my head to her and give her the 'don't make me' look. Ashley quickly squinted eye hers and looked up at the sky. Pointing up. "Pretty bird." She says with slight fear in her voice.

I giggle to myself and look at the couples in front of me. "Her name is Carmen Lopez. We were best friends since baby ages. We started dating when we were 16 In sophomore year. I thought I was going to marry her after we spent a year together. I mean we were best friends. Our families knew each other. We practically spent every day together. After the first year things slowly started going down hill. She was my first time with a girl in sophomore year." I looked down and smiled.  
Remembering all the memories we had together. Noticing how it doesn't hurt anymore when I think about it. Smiling at the fact that I'm glad everything happened the way it did. If it didn't happen, I wouldn't have met Ashley. I just wish my past wasn't trying to catch up to me. I could focus on Ashley, school, sports, and not be involved with Carmen so much because that one day. All I know is that...that day was also the best day ever.

I was called out from my thought after I heard my lovely girlfriends' voice. "Spencer! Helloooo! Space cade, come back down to earth." Ashley yells in my ear.

"Ow! I'm focused now!" I shout back. Rubbing my ear.

"Is everything okay? What were you thinking about?" Ashely asks with her arms around my waist.

"You." I replied, smiling.

"Aw. Is everything okay?" She asks once more.

"Everything is perfect." I reassure her. I lean over and gently kiss her multiple times

* * *

**_Rate and Review please! Let me know what you think, any song ideas, anything you'd like to share! Shoot tell me about your week or day! I'd be happy to reply! Have a wonderful weekend and I promise I'll do my best to post more!_**


	33. ExGirlfriend From Hell

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I didn't update friday or yesterday. I'm trying to write as much as I can but my phone is hard at times even though I do have an Iphone. I would've written as much as I can this week but i've had tests all week and needed to study since they were huge tests and I need to raise my grades...oops lol. ANYWAYS! I'm going to try to write. I still don't have my laptop yet. It might push me back on posting since basically everything is on it. I think i'm just going to post chapters every time I finish writing one. ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing my imagination...thats about it... woo!**_

* * *

**_CH. 33- ExGirlfriend From Hell_**

"Ugh Ashley do you have to go?!" asked Spencer, laying back on her bed.

"Yes Spence, you know that!" I yell out from her bathroom.

Tonight totally sucks. Spencer and I are basically attached at the hip. Tonight, we won't. Duty calls, which means, I have to go to a hollywood party. I'm not really in the to go. All I know is that it's at some huge mansion in Hollywood and that it's the competitors against Thrill Records.

"I still don't get why they're sending you to go scope out the party and see who's apart of that label." Spencer just came out of fucking nowhere! I slightly jumped at Spencer's voice. I looked over to my right.

"I don't know. I guess i'm just the only one they know who isn't apart of Thrill Records since i'm not out doing gigs or concerts yet." I state.

I went back to finishing up my make up. I don't always put on my make up. I think natural beauty is what every girl should be doing. I just like to do my mascara at special occasions.

"Tell me how it goes?" That was more of a question than an order. As I started putting away my mascara and opened my mouth to speak. I heard Kanani yelling from downstairs.

"Ash! Hurry up! We need to get going!" Spencer and I both groaned at her yelling. I hurriedly put away the rest of my make up. Walking up to Spencer, I wrapped my arms around her waist and smiled.

"Yes i'll tell you everything when I get back okay?" Spencer just nodded and tapped on her lips. I smiled and leaned in to gently kiss her. We stayed like that for a minute or two. Just in silence, kissing. In desperate need for air, we both pulled back.

"Text when you get there so I know you're okay. Just come up and lay with me in bed when you get back here."

"Got it baby." I quickly pecked her lips once more and grabbed my coat. I almost tripped running down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, i'm met face to face with Kanani.

"Ready Ash?"

"Ready." I opened the door so Kanani could walk out first.

"Do you want to drive?" Kanani held up my car keys and I took them.

"Of course!" We hurried and got into my porsche. Looking both ways of course, I pulled out of the drive way and off we were. "Where are we going?"

"Turn here." I listened to Kanani's order and turned right. We drove a couple yards and ended up at this huge mansion. For some reason it looked really familiar. "Here we are."

There were a bunch of cars showing up and parked. People were walking in and out of the house. Laughing, drinking, talking, and having fun.

"Who's house is this?" I parked the car. Turning it off to focus on Kani.

"Mark Morgan." My eyes went wide and my heart skipped a beat.

"Ma-Mark M-Morgan? As in the Mark Morgan? Owner of Morgan Enterprises and father of Marci Morgan?" There was total terror in my voice. I am at my Ex-Girlfriend's house. The Ex that Spencer absolutely hates… Isn't this funkadelic.

"Yes this is why Spencer couldn't come." I shook my head and quickly turned my car back on.

"I'm leaving now. Goodbye. Have fun." Kani quickly reached over and turned off my car and stole my keys. Dude I didn't even see her move!

"No! Ashley Serenity Davies! You are staying here with me! We won't be long! We're just scoping out the competition okay? Please don't do this for me or Spencer. Do it for Paula. She's helping you follow your dad's footsteps. I know you want to make him proud since he is still touring." I noticed Kanani put my keys in her back pocket while staring at me.

"Fine!" I groaned. "We aren't staying for long! And i'm NOT talking to anyone, got it?"

"Got it. Now let's go have some fun!" Kanani cheered excitedly. I groaned and turned my car off. Getting out of the car. This is going to be one long ass night.

* * *

It's been three hours since we've been here. I'm ready to leave! I checked out my surroundings, trying to find Kanani. Seconds later, I saw Nani dancing with a drink in her hand. Hastily chugging down my beer, I pushed myself off the wall and made my way towards her.

I was so close until I heard a familiar voice burst thru the speakers. I turned around and in front of me was a stage. On that stage was my ex Marci Morgan.

"Oh Christ." I mumbled under my breath. Marci winked at me and looked back up at the crowd that was now surrounding the stage.

"How's everyone enjoying the party?!" The whole house started to cheer. "Sweeeet! Well I have a song I have just written. Since this is a kick off party for my dad's new label. I decided to perform it for you. I hope y'all like it. If any of you here know me, I'm very open in my genre of music. Which means no I'm not only singing but I'm rapping this song as well!" The crowd once again hooted and hollered. "Enjoy!"

The DJ started playing the beat at the nod of Marci's head. She let the best play before she jumped in. The beat was a really good beat and I couldn't stop my head from nodding.

_**Don't act surprised, I got soul like Jackson 5  
Class get it in with the classic vibe, I'm a four course meal ain't no appetizer  
Word, everybody gotta pay up  
Forget the everyday stress for a minute  
We 'bout celebrate like we're in the 9th inning  
Two outs and bout to win the pendant  
I'm waiting on my pay day like I'm living in my heyday  
19 in the club like JJs drink it up like mayday mayday  
If I keep going this way I need AA today  
But I'm feeling good and it tastes great  
Finally got paid not a day late  
So I work all day in the job they hate so that they could play all night anyplace they like  
And it's**_

Everyone who is surrounding the stage are dancing. I even started dancing. It's just one of those songs that gets you going.

_**Pay day, pay day  
Whether its 9 to 5 I do it writing rhymes  
I just gotta survive to get by  
Till its pay day and it's pay day  
I've been going all day all night all week  
Waitin' on a dream and a cup of coffee  
Get in like, I do (the same old thing, the same old thing, the same old thing)**_

I never knew Marci was musically talented. I mean the last time I heard her rap and sing it just...well you know...not the best sound ever.

_**And I've been waitin' all week on this paycheque  
Cause I hate debt, and I got bills to pay before the day sets  
Trying to keep right but I stay left I ain't checking out  
But need a rain check, and my girl wants a brand new get-up  
So I guess I gotta buy another outfit  
And both kids roll out their own kicks  
I stretch money like aerobics, love getting paid but hate paying tax  
Love getting laid but hate chasin' ass  
You can't have one without the other, ask a friend  
You gotta work it out before you cash it in**_

I looked up after the chasing ass verse and noticed Marci staring down at me. I shook my head trying to get rid of the old memories. Not in the mood. Ashley don't stop thinking about the past.

_**Pay day, pay day  
Whether its 9 to 5 I do it writing rhymes  
I just gotta survive to get by  
Till its pay day and it's pay day  
I've been going all day all night all week  
Waitin' on a dream and a cup of coffee  
Get in like, I do (the same old thing, the same old thing, the same old thing)**_

If you're wondering what I was thinking about. I'll be more than happy to explain later. Right now just let me enjoy my dancing.

_**When this pay cheque comes I'mma give her  
A little harm to the lungs and the liver  
Under the sun with a blunt on the river  
I give it my all I don't under deliver, feelin' like I'm about to slow down but I get up  
We live it up, we don't ever die down  
Ready for it all, see it in my eyeballs  
Till I fall then I'mma stand my ground, I work hard for the pay off  
Play hard before I had a day job  
I get it in like cool hands Luke, till it blew in my face like blue man group  
Its**_

The song was coming to an end soon. So I turned and tried to find Kanani. I spotted her leaning against the wall I was just against. She was drinking a drink and completely ignoring some girl that was trying to hit on her. It was sad but funny watching Kani be the least bit of amused at the girl not taking the hit that she isn't interested.

_**Pay day, pay day  
Whether its 9 to 5 I do it writing rhymes  
I just gotta survive to get by  
Till its pay day and it's pay day  
I've been going all day all night all week  
Waitin' on a dream and a cup of coffee  
Get in like, I do (the same old thing, the same old thing, the same old thing)**_

The song ended and I set sail on trying to leave with Kanani.

"Thank you everyone! Have a great rest of the night!" I started pushing my way thru the crowd of celebrities. "Ashley!" I sped up trying to escape faster. "Ashley wait up!" I was so close to getting to Kani until I felt a familiar hand on my wrist. I was sound around and met with Green eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Home Marci. I'd like to go return to my girlfriend." I said, slight annoyance behind my voice.

"You two live together?"

"Does it matter?"

"Whoa, chill chick." Marci said, letting go of my wrist. "I just wanted to say hey." She mumbled.

"No, I don't care. You were rude the other day to Spencer. Where do you get off thinking you can act like that?" I said, anger in my tone as I slightly raised my face.

"Whoa, what happened to the old Ashley? The one I loved so much?" Marci said with sarcasm and hurt.

"Seriously? You were the one who cheated and had a side girlfriend. You didn't actually love me." I blinked back my tears. I don't know why I'm actually crying about this. I mean it's the past and I moved on. I have Spencer... Maybe it's because I'm scared. Scared I'll go back to who I was before Spencer.

"Let me make it up to you? Here." Marci grabbed my hand and slyly put a plastic bag in my hand. I opened my hand and my eyes went wide.

"What are you thinking?!" I yelled. Apparently I yelled a little too loud since some people turned to the both of us. A hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Will you lower you damn voice?!" Marci looked around then pulled be in a hidden corner. "You need to chill and have fun. I said I'd make it up to you and that party favor you have in your hand is good stuff." Marci said, gesturing towards my hand.

"No i don't want them." I shook my head and tried putting them in Marci's pants pocket.

"Think about it okay?" I crunched the small plastic bag with white power in my hands.

"I'm leaving now." I turned and noticed Kanani was still leaning against the wall I saw her on.

"If you want more you know where to find me!" Marci shouted behind me. I nearly ran to Kanani and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey! Where are we going ?! We've been here for like what, two hours?" I ignored Kanani and pulled her outside. She stopped walking and yelled my name. "Ashley! What's going on?!"

"We're leaving! Get in the car now!" I yelled, venom and anger lacing my voice.

"Alright, alright." Kanani slowly started walking away towards the car.

I opened my fist and stared at the small bag. I looked next to me and saw a bush. I walked over and opened the bag. Making sure nobody was looking, I quickly poured the White substance into the dirt and grinded it in with my foot, mixing it with the dirt so you couldn't see it.

I quickly tossed the bag into the bush. Once again making sure nobody noticed me, I ran over to my car. I jumped into the passenger seat and put the keys in the ignition.

"What happened in there?" Kanani asked concerned. I ignored her for a moment and turned on the car. I quickly pulled out of my parking spot and drove off.

The car ride was silent. That was until I got to a red light and turned to look at Kanani who was staring at me.

"Ashley what happened?" She asked once more thru gritted teeth.

"ExGirlfriend from hell." I said looking back at the road.

* * *

_**Rate & Review please! **_

_**Song used is: Classified: Pay Day**_


	34. Don't Do It, Too Late

_**A/N: Hey i'm so sorry! Like i've said, i've just been crazy busy! I just had like 4 tests in one week. This week I have another 3 tests plus an essay to turn in. It's crazy! I hate school but hey I gotta get into a good college right? Anyways, guess what!... MY BIRFDAY IS COMING UP IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS! NOVEMBER 5TH! AAHHHHHH! I'm so excited! BTW, I have a question to ask y'all. If you were to try to make money fast, to go see the person you love and are in a relationship with that's long distance. How would you make that money in a completely APPROPRIATE way?**_

**_anyways. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. IT'S A LONG ONE! IT MIGHT BE CRAPPY.. SORT OF ALL OVER THE PLACE! MEHHHH DDD:_**

**_A/N 2: I love you so much baby. It's been an amazing 5 months almost 6. :DDDD_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination..thats it.. WOO!_**

* * *

_**CH.34- Don't Do It, Too Late.**_

After last night's party, I went to Spencer's. I laid next to her like I said I would and tried to sleep. I was tossing and turning the whole time. Waking up a few times to think about the event that had happened.

Marci tried to give me drugs. I didn't know what to do about it. I was so confused. I knew what it was. I just didn't really know what to do. Lately there's been stress on me that I haven't talked about. School, family, music career and trying to keep Spencer happy. There's actually nothing bad going on with me and Spencer. I'm just scared I'm going to mess up.

I felt like I needed to listen to Marci and just relax. Her voice when she said. "Just think about it okay?" Was on repeat in my head all night long. I'm still fully unaware of what I will do. I want to try it. I mean it's only going to be once right? I'm young. I'm only 18. I minus well have some fun eh?

I felt stirring come from next to me. My beautiful girlfriend is waking up.

"Good morning teddy bear." I gently kissed Spencer's nose.

"Good morning Koala bear." I chucked slightly. Yeah, go ahead and make fun of our pet names. It was sort of just random one night. We were hanging out and she started calling me koala bear. I think we were cuddling and I just so happened to cling to her like a Koala bear and she snuggled into me like a teddy bear. Hence the nicknames were made.

"Get a good night's rest teddy?" Spencer nodded and opened her arms.

"Yes koala now come here." I moved closer and clung to her as usual. Smiling as she snuggled into me.

"What are your plans for today?" I asked. Spencer shrugged and moved her head to my chest.

"I don't know yet. Probably just help my mom record some stuff with other people from her label. What about you?" I kissed Spencer's head. It was my turn to shrug.

"Go home and rest. I was tossing and turning last night." I admitted. I felt Spence nod.

"I know, I woke up for a sec and watched then fell back asleep." Spencer replied.

"Sorry."

"Don't need to apologize babe." Spencer moved up and kissed me softly.

"I should get home. I stinky." We laughed for sec then let go of each other. Instantly, missing Spencer's warmth. "What're you doing later?"

"Probably Just edit crap and write. Something in mind?" Spencer asked concerned.

"You me concert. Be ready by 7:30." I quickly hugged then kissed Spencer deeply and left.

When I got into my car and turned it on. I plugged in my almost dead phone. I went thrust my contacts and found Marci's number. Hesitantly, I pressed call.

_**Ring...Ring...Ring...**_

"_Hello?_" Marci grumbled, tiredness in her tone. Oops woke her up.

"Hey you have your concert tonight right?" I asked.

"_Yeah why?_" Marci is fully awake and confused

"Give me two free tickets and backstage passes. Have your dad outside with them after 7:30. I'll be there before it ends. I have to talk to you."

_"Uhh...okay? Will do. Just come to my dressing room after."_

"Thanks. Later." I quickly hung up and put my phone in the cup holder. Putting on my glasses and driving off into the beautiful LA morning.

* * *

I got home about 15 minutes later. I unlocked my door and walked in. I ran up the stairs after closing and locking my front door once more.

"Kyla!" I waited a few moments. No response. Yay home alone. Just to make sure I called out once more. I got closer to Kyla's room and heard music. No wonder she can't hear me. Her music is too damn loud. Loudly, bursting thru the door. I yelled.

"Kyla! Oh my gosh! That's disgusting!" The most horrid moment of my life just happened right in front of my eyes. I think i'm gonna barf!

"Ashley!" I quickly ran out of my sister's room. Not even caring to close the door. I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed, gagging. Moments later, Kyla came bursting thru the door. "Assley! You can't just burst into my room like that! Didn't you see the beanie on the doorknob?!" My body shot up and turned towards Kyla.

"There was no beanie on the doorknob! If you don't put one how am I supposed to know that you were going to be bobbing your head up and down on Aiden's...ding a ling! Oh good God...I saw Aiden's peener!" I rubbed my face then my temples.

"Dude awko taco moment right?" Ugh Aiden's in my room now. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Ky, i'm going to be out for awhile tonight. That's why I walked in." I opened my eyes and looked at Kyla.

"Okay have fun! We'll be in my room." Kyla gently pushed Aiden out of my room then followed in suit.

"PUT A BEANIE ON THE DOORKNOB!" I yelled, trying to hold back laughter as Kyla start a cursing rant.

Pushing myself off the bed, I decided to shower. I stripped down and turned on my shower. After it was just the perfect temperature. I jumped in and relaxed as the warm water hit me. During my usual shower ritual, I couldn't get my mind off tonight. Am I really going to do this? What's going to happen? I shouldn't get addicted right? I mean...I hope not. What the hell are you doing Ash?!

I couldn't take my thoughts so I finished my shower and fast as I could. Grabbed my towels then dried myself off and got dressed. By the time I was completely finished getting ready it was 7:15. It'll take me about 15 to 20 minutes to get to Spencer's house. I should probably leave now.

* * *

It took me a few minutes to put on my shoes before I left. I got to Spencer's about 20 minutes later. I pulled into the driveway since there was an open spot. Before anyone noticed I was over I pulled out my phone and decided to text Marci. I know she is on stage but she also checks her phone after every song.

_**Hey just got to Spencer's going to leave in a few minutes. Make sure your dad is outside with tickets and passes. Thanks.. Ash**_

I switched my phone on loud and tried putting it in my back pocket until I heard a ding. Must've just ended a song.

_**Hey, ya I just nodded to him to go out and wait. See you in a bit. Enjoy the show.. Mars**_

I smiled at her nickname I gave her when we were little. Marci will always be my friend but nothing more of course. I checked to make sure I looked good in my rearview mirror. I jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door. Not even caring to knock since I basically live here.

"Mama C i'm home!" I heard Paula and Arthur laugh from the kitchen.

"Hello Ashley!" Paula called out. I made my way to the kitchen and hugged the two older Carlin's

"Where is your lovely daughter?" I asked. Paula and Arthur cooed, resulting in me blushing.

"In her room."

"Thank you!" I quickly kissed their cheeks then ran upstairs.

"Babe let's go! Show is almost over!" I walked in and saw Spencer dancing provocatively to her music. I leaned against the doorway, watching her hips swing. Deciding to dance with her, I quietly walked up behind her and moved my thigh in between her legs. Moaning as I felt her center heat up against my thigh. Holy crap she isn't wearing underwear under her dress. SPENCER ISN'T WEARING UNDERWEAR UNDERNEATH HER DRESS!

"Ash." My legs quivered as Spence moaned out my name.

"Right here beautiful." I wrapped my right arm around her waist, grinding along with her.

"We should get going." i groaned into Spencer's ear quietly.

"Fine let's get tonight over with. I want you already." Spencer laughed then turned off her stereo. After waiting patiently, I intertwined our fingers and kissed her hand softly. Gently pulling her to my car.

"Bye Mom! Bye dad!" Spencer shouts out.

"Bye girls!" The two said in unison.

"Whose concert is this?" asked Spencer. I opened and closed the passenger side door for her. I quickly ran over and jumped over the door.

"Marci's" I replied underneath my breath.

"Whose?"

"Marci's. I just want to see the competition okay?" I glanced at Spencer and saw her nod. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's okay." Spencer reached down and held my hand.

"Sweet. We'll be there in about 30 minutes. We're going to be there when it's ending so we'll stay for a song or two."

"Sounds like a plan." Off we go.

It really did take about 30 minutes. Once we reached the front of the theater. Mark was outside with two tickets and backstage passes in his hand. I walked up and smiled.

"Mark!" I jumped and hugged him tight.

"Ashley Davies."

"How you doing?" I asked.

"Stressed filled with all this career crap." I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I know what you mean." I felt fingers intertwine with mine. Smiling wide at whose fingers they belonged to. "Hey Mark. I want you to meet my girlfriend, Spencer Carlin." I said proudly

"Nice to meet you Spencer. I'm Mark. Here are your tickets." Mark handed both of our tickets and passes and let us through. "Have fun!" He shouts.

"Thanks!" I shout back. Carefully walking down the dark hallway, we finally reached the audience. The crowd was HUGE. Up on stage was Marci.

"Alright everyone! This is our last song for the night! Hope you enjoy!" Marci said thru the microphone. I looked over to Spencer and could see that she was actually excited to see what Marci sounded like.

_**While I powder my nose,**_

_**He will powder his gums,**_

_**And if I try to get close,**_

_**She is already gone,**_

_**Don't know where she's going,**_

_**I don't know where she's been.**_

_**But she is restless at night,**_

_**Cause she has horrible dreams**_

Marci's singing is way better than her rapping. Just saying! It's soothing. I remember this song completely. She sang it to me when I dumped her. I like it a lot. The weird part is that as i'm listening to it right now. I'm not thinking about her...I'm thinking about Spencer. You'll soon find out why.

_**So we lay in the dark,**_

_**Cause we've got nothing to say.**_

_**Just the beating of hearts,**_

_**Like two drums in the grey.**_

_**I don't know what we're doing,**_

_**I don't know what we've done.**_

_**But the fire is coming,**_

_**So I think we should run.**_

I know it's almost like Spencer and I have perfect lives...but we don't. We all have our pasts and our own stories. Sometimes as I think, I just want to take her hand and run away from the past. Scared that it might come back. Scared of what the future might bring us as well.

_**I think we should run, run, run, run,**_

_**Run, run, run, run,**_

_**Run, run, run, run,**_

_**Run, run, run,**_

All I want is to keep Spence safe… I know there's so much she isn't telling me. I know i'm soon going to keep a very big secret from her… All because I want to live and have fun.

_**While I put on my shoes,**_

_**She will button her coat,**_

_**And we will step outside,**_

_**Checking out the coast is clear**_

_**On both sides,**_

_**We don't wanna be seen.**_

_**Oh, this is suicide.**_

_**But you can't see the ropes**_.

I looked over to Spencer. She looks so beautiful. Spencer is bouncing and bobbing her head. She is so into this song.

_**And I won't tell my mother**_

_**It's better she don't know.**_

_**And she won't tell her folks,**_

_**Cause they're already ghosts.**_

_**So we'll just keep each other,**_

_**As safe as we can.**_

_**Until we reach the border,**_

_**Until we make our plan**_.

My minds blank...I've suddenly lost all my thoughts. Except the one's right now of Spencer. She still hasn't noticed me staring at her as she dances. She's smiling, showing her teeth. I'm not afraid to say that i'm completely in love with her already,

_**To run, run, run, run**_

_**To run, run, run,run**_

_**To run, run , run, run**_

I reached down and intertwined my fingers with Spencer's. She stopped dancing and looked down at our hands. I lifted her head and turned my body completely to her.

"Dance with me." I say, Spencer nods and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist. Leading the way as we slow dance.

_**Will you stay with me my love?**_

_**For another day.**_

_**Cause I don't want to be alone,**_

_**When i'm in this state.**_

_**Will you stay with me my love?**_

_**Till we're old and grey.**_

_**I don't wanna be alone.**_

_**When these bones decay.**_

"I love you Ashley." Spencer whispers into my ear.

"I love you too Spencer." I whispered back. Smiling wide.

_**Run, run, run, run.**_

_**Oh run, run, run, run**_

_**Run, run, run, run.**_

_**And run, run, run, run,**_

_**Run, run, run, run,**_

_**Run, run, run, run**_

I leaned in and gently kissed Spencer. Letting our lips linger together for as long as we can.

_**While I power my nose,**_

_**She will power her gums,**_

_**And if I try to get close,**_

_**She is already gone.**_

_**I don't know what we're doing,**_

_**I don't know what we've done.**_

_**But the fire is coming,**_

_**So I think we should run.**_

I pulled back and ran my fingers thru Spencer's hair. We let go of each other but quickly found eachothers hands again.

"Thank you everyone! Hope you enjoyed the show! Have a wonderful rest of the night!" Marci yells thru the microphone.

Her fans are screaming and cheering. All yelling encore. Marci sees me and nods. I nod and pull Spencer towards the backstage area with me.

We show the guard our passes and he let's is thru. I walk down a hallway and find the door that says dressing room. Stopping in my tracks, I quickly flip around and face Spencer once more.

"Stay here for a second. I'll be right back." I quickly kiss her cheek and make my way inside Marci's dressing room.

"Ashley?" I hear Marci's voice but don't see her in the main room.

"Yeah it's me." Tilting my head down and covered my eyes as Marci walks out in a towel. "Dude get dressed!" Marci groans.

"There I'm dressed. Now why are you here?" I peek thru my fingers and see her covered by a big Tshirt. Knowing this is as much as she'll cover up, I move my hands and look at her face.

"I want some more of that stuff you gave me." Marci awes and turned around to her jacket.

"I see you tried it and liked it. Here." She turns back around and tosses me another small bag.

"Actually I dumped it into a bush. I couldn't stop thinking about it and thought. Hey I'm young, why not?" I slide the bag into my front pocket and look at my feet.

"Makes sense. Just know this is a big thing. Are you sure you want to?" Marci puts her hand on my shoulder and lifts my head. I stared at the bag in my hand. It was like there was a good me and a bad me on my shoulders. The good me was saying, 'Don't do it,' but the bad me was saying, 'Too late.'

"Yeah I'm sure." I pat her shoulder and walk to the door. Before my hand reaches the door knob I look back at Marci. "Thanks for caring."

"Always." I open the door and walk out. I meet up with Spencer and tell her to come with me. As we start walking away, I hear Marci call out for Spencer.

"Hold on Ash." Spencer let's go of my hand and runs back to Marci. I stop and hide behind a wall and eavesdrop.

"Hey Spencer. Look I know you don't like me and I want to apologize for how I acted." I hear Marci say.

"All forgiven." Spencer replies.

"Umm, I called you over here because I just wanted to warn you." Marci explains.

"About?" Spencer questions.

"About Ashley. Just keep and eye out for her okay? Make sure she is constantly okay. Have a goodnight."

"Thank you. Bye, you did great!" Spencer says. I see the two side hug then watch as Spencer makes her way back to me. Hastily, I jump back to my spot I stopped in and smiled.

"Read babe?" I ask.

"Ready" we intertwine fingers once more then make our way outside. I have to be super careful from now on.

* * *

_**Rate & Review please! All up to you!**_

_**Song used is: Daughter- Run**_


	35. Suspicious

_**A/N #1: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not posting over the weekend! I've been crazy busy but now I am on fall break. I get this whole week off! WOOO! I wrote this chapter in the last three hours. All distracted and what not. Sorry about that. Anyways, i'll do my best to update as much as I can this week, but guess what?! 20 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE STORY IS FINISHED. Don't worry I will be finishing this story. Heads up, there will be a sequel! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**A/N: I love you so much baby! I'm IN love with you! Thank you for being as great as you are beautiful. I love you! xoxoxo**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my imagination... that's about it.. WOO!**_

* * *

_**CH. 35- Suspicious**_

I'm very suspicious now. I don't know what Marci meant at all. I mean, should I worry? I don't know. I trust Ashley to not do anything with Marci. She says she loves me and I believe her. I trust her.. I trust her.. I trust Ashley..

"Spence! Spencerrr!" That familiar voice that I love so much, pulled me from my thoughts.

"What? Sorry I was spacing." I admitted. Ashley laughed and Intertwined our fingers.

"We're here." Ashley said, kissing my hand. I looked out the passenger window and saw my house.

"Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it." I said, turning my attention back to Ash.

"Anything for you beautiful." Ashley replied, smiling wide. I leaned over and closed my eyes. Soft lips met mine halfway. My right hand moved up and cupped Ashley's cheek. My thumb caressed her cheek as we kissed passionately.

Needing breath we both pulled back at the same time. Immediately leaning our foreheads on each others after it. "I love you so much Ashley." I looked in her eyes. Smiling as they sparkled.

"I love you so much too Spence."

"I should probably go. I don't want my parents to freak out and ground me." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Ashley nodded in understanding.

"Definitely, tell mama carlin and papa carlin I said goodnight and my apology for keeping you out too long." Ashley leaned over and kissed me before I could reply. I kissed back and smiled once I pulled back.

"I will. Goodnight baby." I said, giving her another quick kiss.

"Goodnight." Ashley kissed my forehead and waved after I got out. I waved and turned around, making my way to my front door. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. Opening and closing it after getting inside.

"Hello! Anybody homo?!" I shouted out into the dark house. I took off my coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"Mom and dad went out for dinner. Clay is with Chelsea. Glen is upstairs watching a movie with Aria." Kanani said from the living room couch. I nodded as if she could see me. Running and quickly jumping over the couch. Landing in the free spot on perfectly.

"How long will they be out?" I asked.

"I don't know. Mom and dad should be home soon. Clay should be home soon as well unless he sleeps over at Chelseas." Kanani answered.

"Sweet… Hey can I ask you something?" I asked, bringing my legs underneath my body.

"Sure whats up?" Kanani asked, pulling her attention from the hockey game on tv to me.

"So Ashley took me to Marci's concert tonight." I started.

"Wait her ex-girlfriend Marci?" I looked at Kanani dumbfounded.

"No shit. She's the only Marci we know." I pointed out. Kanani raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright alright. Proceed." I chuckled and shook my head.

"As I was saying, she took me to her concert. We had a fun time, listening to Marci sing and slow dancing to one of her songs. It was amazing until Ashley took me backstage. Ash went into Marci's dressing room and talked I guess. When Ashley walked out she past me telling me to follow her so we can leave. Before I could walk away, Marci told me to stay back so she could talk to me."

"Wait so what exactly are you trying to talk to me about?" Kanani asked confused.

"Will you be patient and let me finish?" I replied a little annoyed.

"Damn alright woman, continue."

"Anyways, Marci pulled me back and apologized for everything."

"Thats good right?"

"It is but the weird part was when she told me to watch out and keep an eye on Ashley."

"That is weird." Kanani said as I rubbed my face. I relaxed when Kanani put her hand on my shoulder. "If you're wondering what you should do. I would say not to worry about it. If anything you're probably overthinking here." I looked thru my fingers at my sister.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Honestly, yeah. I mean you should still be cautious and keep an eye out but don't stress over this too much." I nodded and hugged my sister.

"Thanks"

"No problem sis." Kanani replied, hugging back.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight." I said, pulling back.

"Night." I kissed my sister on the head and got up. Walking to the stairs and quickly making my way up.

Once I got into my room I stripped down of all my clothes. Changing into a big t-shirt right and crawling into bed. I plugged in my phone and stared at it. After a few minutes of contemplating whether or not I should text Ashley, I decided to text her.

I reached over and unlocked my phone. Smiling at my wallpaper photo of Ashley and I kissing. I pressed on my messages icon. Once all my conversations popped up I pressed on Ashley's name and wrote my message in the box.

_**Hey beautiful, I just wanted to say goodnight. I love you. Sweet dreams koala bear. xoxo Spence.**_

I waited a minute or two for a reply. Smiling at how fast my girlfriend replies to my texts. I opened my new message and read it

_**Goodnight teddy bear. I love you too beautiful. I'm IN love with you baby. xoxo Ash.**_

Satisfied with my message from her I smiled wide and put my phone back down. I reached over and turned off my lamp. I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep, with only my thoughts of Ashley and I holding each other.

* * *

_"Ashley!" My eyes fluttered open. Unaware of where I was, I hastily sat up, rubbing my eyes. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they did, I found myself on the living room floor of Ashley's house._

_"Oh God Ashley!" What the hell? Was that a moan?! I quickly got to my feet. A little unsteady with my balance. I walked over to the stairs and gripped the bar on the wall. Holding onto it as I walked up._

_"Fuck don't stop!" The moans were unfamiliar. Obviously they weren't mine but whosoever they belonged to were apparently with Ashley, not wanting her to stop whatever she was doing._

_As I walked down the hall, noticing Kyla's room to my right. The moans got louder and closer. When I got to Ashley's room the moaning was very loud. I tried opening the door but it was opening. Finally with a gentle push and twist of the door knob, the door opened._

_I creeped inside, not ready to see what will be in front of me. The room was dark and hot. I opened completely, letting my eyes adjust again. Once they did, the sight in front of me was jaw dropping._

_"Ashley! Fuck i'm cumming!" My eyes immediately filled with tears. My heart shattered to a million pieces. Ashley just fucked Marci…_

_"I got you Marci."_

_"Ashley!" Ashley turned around and looked at me. She smiled deviously and sucked her fingers clean while looking at me._

_"Hey Spence, wanna join?" I wiped my tears and shook my head._

_"No! No!"_

"Spencer relax."

"No! No! Nooo!" I shot upright. Looking around my room.

"Whoa Spencer relax. It's just me." Clay was in front of me with his hands in the air.

"S-Sorry. Um uh, nightmare." I admitted.

"Noted. You okay?" Clay asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah i'm fine. Go back to bed. Thanks for checking up on me bro." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Anything for you little sis. Goodnight." Clay let go of me. I mimicked his movements.

"Night." I laid back again once he left my room. I moved my hands under my head and relaxed into my bed. "I hate nightmares." I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. Letting my sleep take over me again.

* * *

_**Rate & Review please! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_


	36. If I Catch You

**_A/N #1: Hey! So I was in a writing mood last night and was like hey let's write a new chapter! So here it is. It's a short one but I still hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading my stories! Or story if you've only read this one lol. _**

**_A/N #2: I have a new story coming out soon. Thanks to SoNFan1978 she asked me to write a story to this idea she told me about. She'a giving methe opportunity to write it so keep an eye out for a new story coming soon called "The Mix Up." Hope you enjoy our story! Thanks! :) _**

**_A/N #3: I love you beautiful! I hope you enjoy the chapter baby since youve been bugging me since yesterday to update. I love you adorable and I hope i give you the best six month anniversary ever in a week or so. I love you! Xoxo_**

* * *

**_CH.36- If I Catch You (Rated M)_**

I smiled wide when I got my text from Spencer. I love when I recieve these cute little goodnight texts. I texted back and set my phone down. Knowing Spencer wouldn't reply.

I fell back on my bed and took a deep breath. Reaching over to the other bed side table to grab my stereo remote. Once I got ahold of it, I turned on my music. Nodding my head as loud music burst thru the speakers.

With all my energy, I lifted my body into an upright position. Bending over to pick up my I.d. Card. I separated everything I was suppose to. When I was ready I took a deep breath and grabbed the dollar bill that's needed.

Should I really be doing this? I don't know. I mean rock stars have fun right? Living on the wild side?

Before I knew it I was done. My nose burned a bit. I shook my head and laid down. Waiting for it to kick in. It was just once. Should I do it again? Last time, that's it. After this no more.

* * *

There was loud music bursting thru the door from Ashley's room. I didn't know what was going on. I don't think anyone's over. Unless Spencer sneaked in and they're getting their freak on.

I got up from my bed and saw my handsomely hot boyfriend asleep. Thanks to Ashley, I met Aiden. I love him to death. I can't wait to marry him. We've definitely talked about it. Kids as well. I really do love him.

I leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I scratched my head, trying to think of where I put my car keys. My room is a pigsty. I really got to clean more.

In a matter of a seconds, I was on the ground picking up stuff and throwing it away. Smelling clothes that were dirty and folding my clean clothes and put them in my drawers. With no luck finding my keys I decided to get up and go ask Ashley if she saw them.

I got up off the ground and walked over to Ashley's room. I knocked on the door but to no avail. Ashley didn't hear. I wiggled the door knob, smiling as I found out it was unlocked. I pushed open the door, completely filled with anger and rage at the site in front of me.

I ran out into the hallway and to the hallway closest. I grabbed the hand vacuum we had and ran back inside Ashley's room. Ashley was there sniffing something she should not be sniffing. Before I knew it, I pushed Ashley back onto her bed and knocked everything off her table onto the ground.

"Kyla what the hell?!" Ashley screamed. I ignored my sister and vacuumed the powder off the carpet. Once I was satisfied with my vacuuming, I turned off the device and faced Ashley.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" I shook my head as I smacked her upside the head. "You could've hurt yourself! You already are!" I screamed.

"I'm fine! Will you just get out! You wasted it anyways." Ashley yelled back. I smacked her once more then pointed a stern finger at her.

"If I catch you doing this ever again, I will personally kick your ass and tell Spencer." I said angrily. Ashley smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a threat?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"It's a promise. Now go to sleep. I'm upset with you." I gently pushed her back and walked to her stereo. I turned it low and put on calm music.

When I looked back Ashley was getting comfortable in her bed. I shook my head and walked towards the door. Leaving it slightly open. I peeked back into her room and saw Ash tossing and turning. _I really have to keep an eye on her. Where did she even get that stuff from?_

* * *

_**Rate and Review please! Thanks for reading! Means a lot! **_


	37. Pain

_**A/N #1: Hey! I'm in like a really good writing mood and stuff. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm going to be getting busy again! Today is my last day of break then I start school again tomorrow! I'll do my best to continue writing and updating as soon as possible! Keep an eye out for a new story that'll be put up as soon as I can called "The Mix Up" **_

_**A/N #2: I love you baby xoxo**_

* * *

_**CH.37- Pain**_

It's already lunch time. The school day and year is totally just drifting by fast. It's crazy. I'm so excited and sad though. I mean it's my last year of high school. I'm off to college after or wherever life has to take me. I'm happy but I don't want to leave these memories...especially Ashley.

By the way, Ashley's been acting a little weird today. I don't know what it is but she's just acting off. Something's bothering her. I can tell.

"Hey Ash you okay?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist.

Ashley and I are at our usual spot, waiting for Kaiden and Kananilia to come along. Yes, we all call Aiden and Kyla, Kaiden.

"Yeah Spence, just have a major migraine and my nose is killing." Ashley tells. I nod and smile as our friends walk up.

"Hey guys." I greet.

"Sup, whoa Ash what's wrong with you?" Aiden asks worried.

"I'm in pain." Ashley replies, rubbing her temples. I stood up from my spot and grab my bag. Throwing it over my shoulder as I reach over and grab Ashley's bag. Repeating my movements.

"And i'm going to take her home. She only has AVID then basketball practice. She could skip a day." I said.

"Get her home safely." commanded Kyla.

"I promise." I smiled and helped Ashley stand up. Good thing I picked Ashley up this morning. "Come on baby. Let's get you home." I intertwined our fingers and walked with Ash to my car.

"No i'm good. I can stay." Ashley winced.

"Ashley, you're wincing. I hear it in your voice. I'm taking you home and that's final." I opened the passenger seat and waited for her to get in.

"Geez you sound like my mom." Ashley and I laughed for a second. I closed the door and walked to my side of the car. Quickly jumping in and turning it on. After carefully backing out of my parking spot, I pulled out of the school parking lot and off I was.

It took me about 20 minutes to get to Ashley's house. I planned on helping her out but she got out of the car before I got to her. I handed Ash her bag and intertwined our fingers. We walked into her house and right up the stairs. Not stopping until we got to her room. I wasn't sure if I was going to stay or not but either way I missed the beginning of fifth period.

"You should go Spencer." Ashley says, distracting me

"Why?" I ask.

"Um because I don't need you by my side 24/7" Ashley snapped. Whoa. Where did this attitude come from? I get she's in pain but i'm just trying to be here for her.

"Relax yeah? I'm just trying to help." I replied, annoyed.

"Thanks but no thanks. Spencer i'm not a baby and i'm in pain. I'd rather be by myself than have you here bugging me every five seconds!" Ashley yelled, venom lacing off each word.

"Whatever, sometimes I don't know why I show I care so much. I don't know what your deal is, but call me when you've built your bridge and gotten yourself over it." I snapped back. Not even waiting for her to reply, I walked towards the door.

"Good you're leaving. Be safe driving sweetie pie!" Ashley shouted sarcastically. I blinked back the tears, knowing i'm about to drive.

"You too Ashley. Call me when you start caring." With that said, I slammed Ashley's room door behind me. Running down the stairs and out to my car. I unlocked my jeep then threw my bag into the front seat.

Before I sat down, I looked up at Ashley's bedroom window. I could see her wiping her eyes. I just scowled at her. Getting into my car and buckled up. I pulled out of the driveway and drove off. My brothers are at school, Kanani is at school, and my parents are at work. Looks like i'm skipping the rest of the school day.

* * *

When I got home I was pissed off, I don't get why she's all of a sudden acting like this but whatever. I needed to relax from school and Ashley. I went downstairs to the studio. Once I got there I set everything up to how I liked it.

There's guitars hanging from the wall so I walked over and picked out my acoustic one. I grabbed the stool and took it into the recording room. Setting the stool down near the microphone. I sat down and got comfortable with the guitar on my lap. Reaching over to grab the headphones to hear myself.

I gently started strumming my guitar, letting myself get used to the sound and fall into the music. When I was ready, I started singing a song I wrote awhile back.

_**A falling star**_

_**Fell from your heart**_

_**And landed in my eyes**_

_**I screamed aloud,**_

_**As it tore through them,**_

_**And now it's left me blind**_

I think I wrote this song when I was in Ohio. I don't remember.

_**The stars,**_

_**The moon,**_

_**They have all been blown out.**_

_**You left me in the dark.**_

_**No dawn,**_

_**No day,**_

_**I'm always in this twilight.**_

_**In the shadow of your heart.**_

This song gets to me sometimes. I forgot why but it just strikes a cord. Probably why i'm crying, thinking about her.

_**And in the dark,**_

_**I can hear your heartbeat**_

_**I tried to find the sound**_

_**But then it stopped,**_

_**And I was in the darkness,**_

_**So darkness I became.**_

In a matter of seconds, the past and present came reeling through my thoughts. All good and bad memories flowing through my head.

_**The stars,**_

_**The moon,**_

_**They have all been blown out.**_

_**You left me in the dark.**_

_**No dawn,**_

_**No day,**_

_**I'm always in this twilight.**_

_**In the shadow of your heart.**_

Thank God for good memories, my crying was slowly stopping. All memories of the past in present. Showing me that even though you have good memories in the past, you'll make more in the future.

_**I took the stars from my eyes,**_

_**And then I made a map**_

_**And knew that somehow I could find my way back**_

_**Then I heard your heart beating,**_

_**You were in the darkness too**_

_**So I stayed in the darkness with you**_

My strumming picked up, my anger was slowly fading. My thoughts of Ashley were still in my head. But they were good ones. I was slowly start to forget what happened at her house just an hour or so ago.

_**The stars,**_

_**The moon,**_

_**They have all been blown out.**_

_**You left me in the dark.**_

_**No dawn,**_

_**No day,**_

_**I'm always in this twilight.**_

_**In the shadow of your heart.**_

I slowed down my strumming, getting ready to end the song.

_**The stars,**_

_**The moon,**_

_**They have all been blown out.**_

_**You left me in the dark.**_

_**No dawn,**_

_**No day,**_

_**I'm always in this twilight.**_

_**In the shadow of your heart.**_

* * *

_**The song used is: Florence and the Machine- Cosmic Love**_

_**Rate & Review please! :)**_


End file.
